La danse des Funambules
by Casey Fitzgerald IV
Summary: La chasse venait de commencer sans qu'ils en prennent conscience, pourtant ils n'avaient aucune idée si on leur attribuait le rôle de la proie, celle du chasseur ou juste des deux idiots dans l'œil du cyclone.
1. Note d'avant story

Cela fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai plus de pc. Je vous rassure, je l'ai simplement envoyé en réparation en espérant moi-même qu'ils effaceront pas toutes mes données. Et en fait ça fait quelques jours qu'ils sont en retard pour me rendre mon bébé, là j'en suis réduite a mettre des croix sur mon calendrier en attendant de pouvoir avoir accès a mes écris. Donc non je n'abandonne pas " **Demain il seras trop tard** " j'aurais juste du retard.

Mais pourquoi j'arrive a poster une nouvelle histoire maintenant ? Bah pour bien expliquer il faut revenir en ce froid jour où bébé pc a décidé de ne plus être gentil-meugnon avec moi, j'ai commencée a m'emmerder sec, mes amis sont a leur taff toute la journée et je suis en vacance pour trois mois (nope, je ne vous donnes pas mon secret, allez mourir !), toute seule et ça casse le moral (je suis quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être toujours en mouvement, faire quelque chose, les vacances ont toujours été synonyme de sport extrême quand j'avais les moyens ou d'ennui mortel quand je pouvais rien faire, mais avec une jambe dans le platre va devenir difficile de faire quoique ce soit)C'est alors que la brillante Jess me sort un vieux carton oublié dans un coin de notre belle maison louée. Un carton qui date de quand je rêvais de devenir un auteur anonyme à grand succès, comme quoi j'étais déjà foutue niveau ambition. Après avoir passé mon temps à relire de vieux truc qui m'ont rendu hilare (Vous voyez la gamine qui écris dans son bouquin "je l'ai aimé si passionnément dès le premier regard, mais c'est un prince vampire, l'ennemi de mon ami d'enfance fou amoureux de moi, notre amour est impossible !" ?) J'ai trouvée quelques fics. Celle-ci en particulière m'avais tenu énormément a coeur à une époque, je venais de découvrir Supernatural et j'hésitais entre vouer un culte a Dean ou épouser Sam. Cette histoire personne ne l'avait lue jusque là, c'était mon petit trésor de fille amoureuse de son acteur préféré (Jensen, même si Jared m'as fait tourner de l'oeil).

Mon dieu, les fous rires que j'ai eu ! Peut-être que fut un temps ce que j'avais écris avait une logique, mais c'était horrible a la relecture ! Alors j'ai repris mon stylo et j'ai recommencée a écrire sur feuille, j'y ai passée ces trois derniers jours pour enfin faire un début qui me plaisait vraiment sans quitter le storyline. Et puis ensuite, puisque là j'ai plus de feuille (pourquoi les magasins sont fermés,pourquoi tant de haine a mon égard ?) Eh bien j'ai décidé de prendre mon téléphone portable et de tenter d'écrire tout un chapitre sur un minuscule écran avec un clavier encore plus minuscule. Si vous voyez ces lignes et mon blabla interminable, c'est que, vraiment, je m'emmerde.

 **Disclamer :** Le côté Supernatural est a **Eric Kripke** , celui d'Harry Potter appartient a **J.K. Rowling**

 **Rating : M** j'ai aucune idée de quel couple je vais garder, mais il y auras du lemon parce que je commence a savoir en écrire et que j'ai beaucoup de plus de réaction et de message privé quand il y a du lemon dans le coin.

 **Warning :** Presence de torture, de viol, de- ah nan, me trompe d'histoire. Il y auras pas mal de trucs, mais comme c'est une **WIP** je sais pas exactement ce que je garde ou ce que je vire. Je modiferais le Warning le jour où je saurais ce que je veux par ici.

 **A savoir :** Prends place a la deuxième saison, avant l'épisode 4.

 **Note : Ceci est une histoire en cours de réécriture comme "Bien des façons d'aimer" cependant a la différence de cette dernière je n'ai pas réécrit toute l'histoire avant de poster (paix a ma clé USB) et il y a des risque que je l'abandonne si la direction qu'elle prends ne me plait pas. Si je la poste c'est que je m'ennui, mais vous êtes libres de me remonter les bretelles si jamais vous appreciez l'histoire et que je l'oubli.**

 **Gosh, si y a des trucs que j'ai oublié, je l'écrirais avant chaque chapitre. Now Enjoy !**


	2. La demi-lune moqueuse

**Voici donc le premier chapitre de "** **La Danse des Funambules"** **j'adore ce titre. Pour la petite info, l'ancien titre était "** **Teinté d'émeraude"** **entre nous (ou pas) je préfère le nouveau.**

 **Je sais, le début a trop de phrases courtes, j'écrivais qu'avec ça avant et ce passage je l'ai pris tel quel.**

 **Soit fier de chacune de tes actions, parce que tu ne pourras jamais les changer**

Ça y était. Enfin. Après pratiquement un an à parcourir ces terres de long en large, il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il se soit réfugié a la cabane du Millers Lake, si proche de l'endroit où tout avait commencé. Pourtant l'ancienne maison délabrée qui lui faisait face ressemblait bien au personnage. Ce dernier, depuis sa tendre jeunesse, avait été blessé, secoué, traité tel un paria. Peut-être qu'à Poudlard la réalité avait semblée moins cruelle, plus facile à ignorer, cependant elle l'avait bien vite rattrapée. Ses amis assassinés, la guerre qui ne voulait cesser, sa nature qui le pourchassait. Et puis sa famille. Celle qu'il avait égorgé de ses propres crocs.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit dans le manoir que leur avait prêté Andromeda pour leurs vacances, le hurlement déchirant, l'odeur si familière du sang qu'il avait vainement espéré ne jamais sentir de nouveau et le bruit caractéristique d'une fenêtre brisée. Tonks n'était pas morte sur le coup, elle avait eut le temps de lui dire qu'il était innocent, qu'elle lui pardonnait, elle avait eut le temps de lui arracher la promesse de s'occuper de Teddy. Le courage avait manqué au gryffondor pour lui dire la vérité sur ce qui venait de se passer. Alors ce soir-là, Harry, à peine remis de son combat contre le Lord Noir, avait tout plaqué afin de se lancer à la poursuite de sa dernière famille, d'un loup-garou devenu fou, ne sachant pas réellement s'il devait espérer le retrouver mort ou en vie. Finalement il l'aurait préféré mort. Car il ne restait plus rien de Remus Lupin, à peine une bête assoiffée de sang et de carnage, une créature qui ne l'avait pas reconnu et qui faillit le tuer plus d'une fois, parce que lui-même ne réussissait pas à l'attaquer réellement. Pourtant il semblait à Harry d'avoir distinctivement entendu l'homme le supplier de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Ou peut-être était-ce sa magie.

Et actuellement le Survivant se tenait là, bêtement à fixer ces quatre planches de bois se dressant devant lui, équipé de sa baguette et de lames d'argent, se demandant qui, au nom de Merlin, il avait offensé pour subir tout ça. Pourquoi devait-il tuer la dernière personne qui avait connu ses parents, son dernier espoir d'avoir une famille, son unique oncle de cœur ? Il avait beau fermer les yeux dans une prière silencieuse, aucune réponse lui ne lui parvenait.

C'était si injuste ! Harry sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux, entendant les halètements de Rem-《du loup-garou 》se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Le gamin qu'il était aurait aimé pouvoir sauver cet homme qui avait déjà tant souffert, il aurait voulu sauver beaucoup d'autres de ses proches, mais comme pour ces pertes précédentes, celle-ci se révélait inévitable. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry James Potter, ancien gryffondor, âgé de dix-huit ans, héros national et vainqueur du plus grand mage noir connu de l'histoire, entra dans la demeure.

Dean et Sam Winchester se disputaient dans l'Impala lancée à toute vitesse sur l'asphalte. Encore une fois, dirait le cadet, ces prises de bec étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, étiolant leur complicité déjà fragile. Il était question, pour ce soir, du nouveau penchant de l'aîné à ramener des jeunes hommes dans leur chambre de motel, quand ils en avaient une, et ce malgré sa présence. Ou sinon dans la voiture, Sam ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait retrouvé d'étranges fluides à l'arrière ou les fois où l'odeur du sexe était étouffante. Sam ne condamnait pas la nouvelle sexualité de son frangin apparut comme par enchantement, il avait plutôt en horreur cette attitude volage, plaignant tous ces gens trompés, irrité dans le même temps de voir Dean si fuyant avec lui.

Alors lui-même s'était fait distant, parfois froid ou cynique et il savait que cela enrageait son frère qui n'arrivait plus a maitriser l'ampleur de leurs disputes et calmer leurs tensions. Comment aurait-il pu ? Leur père était mort même pas une semaine auparavant et il avait toujours été le héros du plus âgé, savoir qu'en plus il avait offert son âme pour sa vie ne jouait pas en faveur du calme. Ça plus le fait que John avait dit quelque chose à Dean, une chose qui avait complètement retourné le châtain qui s'attelait a traiter l'Impala comme n'importe quel voiture. Son Imapala chérie. Ne pas savoir ce qui rongeait son frère agaçait Sam, il aurait bien aimé garder une bonne relation avec le dernier membre de sa famille. Au final, ils mordaient chacun l'autre avec des attaques sournoises, blessantes, frappant là où cela faisait mal et faisant grimper l'hostilité entre eux jusqu'à s'y étouffer, puis l'un d'entre eux mettait fin à la dispute soit en montant la musique a fond, soit en laissant l'autre seul, s'éloignant le plus possible. Dépendait complètement du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Dean qui y mit fin en lui demandant d'une voix polaire l'affaire sur laquelle Bobby les envoyait. Un cas de lycanthropie unique, la pleine lune passée depuis quelque temps laissait derrière elle une de ses créatures faisant toujours autant de victimes. Les frères auraient pu penser à un tueur en série s'il n'y avait pas eu les morsures, les témoins parlant d'hurlement de loup et ces détails qui prouvait clairement que tous les loups-garous n'arrachait pas forcément le cœur. Bobby les avait appelés alors qu'ils étaient en route, un groupe de chasseur s'été fait évincer de la partie par une personne sur les traces de la créature, aucun morts, mais des amnésies inquiétantes. Que de réjouissances ! Sam sentait les problèmes venir, son instinct lui hurlait qu'après cette chasse plus rien ne serait comme avant, il y avait dans cette histoire quelque chose de sombre. Cette impression était alimentée par la vision qui le pourchassait depuis trois nuits, celle d'un jeune homme hurlant de douleur sous une demi-lune, il tenait quelque chose dans ses bras, mais Sam serait incapable de dire quoi.

Puis dans sa vision ce jeune homme baissait les yeux sur lui, d'une couleur émeraude, brûlant chaque parcelle de son âme, murmurant un 《pitié》. Et Sam revenait a chaque fois à lui, aussi chamboulé, aussi désorienté que lorsqu'il avait perdu Jessica, une douleur sourde dans la poitrine et des larmes intarissable. C'était seulement dans ces cas-là que Dean le prenait fermement dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes, le berçant au point qu'il se rendorme ou, au moins, qu'il se calme complètement.

La voiture s'arrêta, Sam revint au présent. Ils étaient sur un chemin de terre menant à une petite clairière bordée d'une forêt, le lac visible a travers les arbres, au centre se tenait une vieille cabane totalement délabrée, abandonnée depuis des années. Elle tombait carrément en miette, la moitié du toit s'était effondré et la porte ne tenait que son l'un de ses gonds. Les deux frères restèrent un instant à contempler la bâtisse pourvues de griffures un peu partout sur les murs extérieurs, avant de sortir de la voiture dans un même mouvement. C'est à ce moment, alors que Sam ouvrait la bouche afin de demander s'il serait nécessaire d'utiliser de la viande fraîche, que quelqu'un passa à travers les planches d'un mur sur le coté, la forme roula sur elle-même pour amortir le choc et éviter par la même occasion le loup-garou ayant clairement en tête l'idée de l'achever en l'écrasant.

Les chasseurs restèrent figés un instant sous la surprise, la bête qu'ils avaient devant eux n'avait rien a voir avec les habituels loup-garou, qui eux possédaient de simples griffes et de longues dents, celui-là était une bête. Tout en poil, le museau fourni et la salive dégoulinante au sol. Dean fut le premier à réagir et à courir vers le coffre de l'Impala, en sortant un pistolet équipé de balle d'argent, il en tendit un autre à Sam et ils se précipitèrent vers le combat. Le jeune homme qui évitait avec adresse les attaques n'était pas plus armé qu'un nouveau né couvert de sang, une longue entaille sur le crâne partant du sourcil droit allait se perdre dans la chevelure, le rendant à moitié aveugle et sa jambe droite était perforée par ce qui devait être un morceau de bois. Il semblait d'ailleurs sur le point de s'écrouler, encore en vie par un quelconque miracle, mais jurant sans cesse après la créature, lui demandant de reprendre ses esprits.

Sam visa, mais ce fut Dean qui tira le premier, faisant sursauter le jeune combattant qui ne les avait pas vu. La balle atteint le loup-garou à l'épaule droite, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur avant qu'il ne se tourne vers les deux frères, les chargeant avec rage. Ils tirèrent, mais soit la créature était horriblement chanceuse, soit ils n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme, parce qu'aucune balle ne l'atteignit de nouveau et le flingue de Dean s'entailla lorsqu'elle fut sur eux. Les deux frères se jetèrent à terre chacun de leur coté pour éviter un coup de patte qui aurait pu en trancher un de la tête au pied, il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde a la créature pour choisir lequel des deux elle allait croquer et Dean sentit l'haleine du canidé bien trop proche de son visage.

《-Moony !》Hurla soudainement le jeune homme dans leur direction, ce dernier se trouvait assis au sol, incapable de se relever, mais son regard scintillait d'une volonté de mettre fin à tout cela.

Le loup-garou claqua sa mâchoire tout contre l'oreille de l'aîné avant de se redresser dans un grondement menaçant vers celui l'ayant appelé. Le temps sembla se suspendre pendant un infime moment, peut-être une ou deux seconde, avant que le gamin ne fasse un geste. Quoiqu'il eut prévu, il n'eut pas le temps de finir, le loup le percuta de plein fouet, les crocs refermés sur sa gorge. Dean s'était jeté sur l'arme de son frère que ce dernier venait a peine de recharger, qu'il la vidait sur la forme grondante. Le loup se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le sang dégoulinant le long de sa gueule, les crocs luisants dévoilés sous la demi-lune, faisant jurer le chasseur qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette créature ne crevait pas avec tout l'argent dans le corps. Puis l'aîné croisa son regard doré, comprenant alors qu'il avait devant lui une machine a tuer qui ne s'arrêterait pas jusqu'a son dernier souffle, peu importait la douleur. Il tira de nouveau et la balle atteignit pour la première fois sa cible, le cœur, et le colosse s'effondra aussi simplement que cela au sol, juste à coté de sa dernière victime.

Pour sa part, Harry observait les étoiles d'un air absent, la brûlure de la morsure rongeant son être, sa magie se rétractant devant le poison qui se répandait dans ses veines tel de la lave en fusion, n'épargnant aucun coin de son corps, ternissant son âme. Les mâchoires puissantes n'avaient pas finit leur office, les crocs lui avaient à peine percé la peau fine, cependant c'était assez pour lui transmettre la malédiction. Les coups de feu n'avaient pas atteint son esprit perdu, jusqu'à ce que le dernier retentisse et qu'un corps chaud s'écroule juste à ses cotés. Il tourna son visage, le tournant vers cette créature qui le fixait de ses grands yeux dorés, brillants d'intelligence et de douceur. Ce dernier souffle de vie appartenait au Remus qu'il connaissait.

《-Moony ?》

Cela n'avait été qu'un chuchotement, mais il figea les deux frères qui vérifiait sur l'autre qu'il n'avait pas de blessure. L'inconnu qu'ils pensaient mort se redressa dans un sursaut pour secouer le cadavre, ignorant complètement ses propres blessures, répétant ce qui semblait être le prénom du loup tel une plainte d'enfant ayant fait un cauchemar. Puis l'information sembla atteindre son cerveau car il pris la créature dans ses bras, la berçant en murmurant quelque mot, avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière, le visage tourné vers cette demi-lune moqueuse, hurlant sa douleur, sa pertes, comme si seul le ciel en était responsable. Son regard émeraude, brûlant, se baissa soudainement sur les chasseurs et Sam sut que c'était sa vision qui se déroulait. Fatalement elle devenait réalité.

《- Pitié》 Il sembla hésiter un instant sur ce qu'il réclamait, avant que les larmes ne coulent sur ses joues. 《Pitié, je vous en supplie, pitié》

Si le cadet resta figé, comprenant qu'à travers sa vision c'était les émotions du jeune homme qui l'avait traversé, Dean lui s'approcha, armé de son flingue encore chargé d'une balle d'argent. Son visage était fermé, son regard dur et les mâchoires crispées. Le gamin finit par se recroqueviller au-dessus du cadavre, ses sanglots déchirant le silence de la nuit qui s'était abattu sur eux. Dean s'accroupit derrière lui, Dean retira le cran de sécurité de son arme, mais Dean ne put rien faire de plus. Car l'inconnu avait perdu connaissance, serrant désespérément le cadavre, puisque Dean ne pouvait pas supporter cette scène. Alors il balança l'arme au loin, frappant le sol dans un rythme effréné, évacuant toute cette colère qu'il gardait depuis la mort de leur père. Sam fut soudainement là, enroulant ses bras autour de lui, serrant sa prise pour lui prouver qu'il était avec lui quoi qu'il se passe, devinant également que ce soir serait celui où ils redeviendraient proche. Amer de voir qu'il fallait qu'un inconnu vive un drame sous leurs yeux pour qu'ils daignent avoir un terrain d'entente.

《- Tout va bien, on est ensemble.

\- Je ne peux pas Sam, je ne peux pas le tuer.

\- C'est un loup-garou.

\- Je ne peux pas le tuer, toi non plus, je ne pourrais jamais.》

Sam hésita un instant, que voulait dire son frère ? Que lui aussi ne pouvait pas tuer le jeune homme ou que Dean ne pouvait pas le tuer lui ? Il se secoua, jamais son frère penserait à abattre son cadet même si ce dernier avait des visions bizarres.

《- On va trouver une solution, ce n'était pas un loup garou normal, il est peut-être sain 》décida le cadet 《On appelleras Bobby, mais d'abord il a besoin de vrai soin》

Dean hocha la tête, complètement vidé d'énergie soudainement. Sam se releva pour aller chercher l'arme jetée dans les hautes herbes. L'aîné secoua doucement la tête et entreprit de faire lâcher le mort au jeune homme afin de le soulever tel une princesse, se relevant lui-même en serrant contre lui ce corps bien trop léger de son point de vue. Il se surprit à jurer en son for intérieur que, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, il aiderait ce gamin-là peu importait le prix que cela pourrait lui coûter à la fin.

 _ **TBC...**_

Tadadaaaaaaam ! Et voici donc la fin du prologue !

Prochainement dans 《La danse des Funambules》 :

 _\- je m'appelle Dean Winchester, lui c'est Sam. On est frères._

 _Il y avait bien sûr les dégâts irréversibles, mais dans l'ensemble le jeune homme se portait bien. Si on occultait le mental, pas certain que quelqu'un puisse sortir totalement sain d'esprit d'une chasse, surtout lorsque cela impliquait un proche._


	3. Convalescence rime avec Dépendance

_C'est le seul chapitre que j'avais en "avance", du coup, on verras si je poste la suite la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines ~_

 _Merci à toi **Mordollwen Castiel** pour ta review !_

* * *

 **La morsure du regret n'appartient qu'à ceux qui doutent de leur chemin**

* * *

Il avait toujours appris que faire semblant de dormir ne fonctionnait jamais, pourtant il était bien là, sous les couvertures chaudes, la tête bien calée dans un oreiller moelleux. Pour peu il se croirait au dortoir de Poudlard, cependant c'était impossible, l'école était détruite et aux dernières nouvelles bien loin d'être remise sur pied avec le Ministère qui y mettait de la mauvaise volonté. Alors Harry ouvrit les yeux, les refermant tout aussi vite. La lumière vive lui avait brûlé la rétine, lui arrachant en même temps une grimace. En tout cas, le Survivant savait qu'il était seul puisqu'il entendait seulement sa propre respiration et le «bip» régulier provenant obligatoirement d'une de ces machines présentes chez les moldus, certainement qu'il se trouvait dans un de leur hôpital. Ce son le berçait, l'emportant dans une douce somnolence, quand soudainement une pensée dérangeante vint le perturber : Un hôpital moldu ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, clignant des paupières autant de fois qu'il fallait afin de s'habituer à la lumière vive de la pièce et se redressa. Très mauvaise idée. Sa tête l'élança sauvagement, il ne put que se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller si moelleux en maudissant le troupeau d'hippogriffes dansant la lambada dans son crâne. Une porte s'ouvrit et ce qui ressemblait à un médecin arriva au petit trot, sûrement alerté par le bruit affolant que faisait la maudite machine juste à côté de son lit.

«- Bonjour Mickael, je suis William Smith, un interne ici. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?»

Harry hocha la tête, l'esprit embrouillé. Mickael ? Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour signaler qu'il s'appelait autrement, mais seul un grognement ressemblant à un animal ayant la toux franchit ses lèvres. Une étrange brûlure éclata le long de sa gorge et il y porta les mains avec un gémissement piteux. L'interne n'eut qu'un sourire compatissant en déposant de l'eau et des cachets sur la petite table de l'autre côté de sa couche.

«- Essayez de ne pas parler aujourd'hui et demain, le chien qui vous a attaqué ne vous a pas loupé et vos cordes vocales en subissent le contrecoup. Rien d'inquiétant, mais cela va également vous gêner pour déglutir ou avaler des aliments solides. Vos cousins attendent de l'autre côté de la porte, voulez-vous les voir ?»

Indécis, le sorcier hocha tout de même la tête, essayant de rassembler les informations dans son crâne douloureux. Il suivit de son regard troublé le nommé William ressortir de la pièce au petit trot, l'entendit discuter ou donner des directives à quelqu'un à l'extérieur -sûrement les fameux cousins- mais il ne comprenait pas les mots exactes ce qui l'embêta afin de deviner ce qu'il avait exactement -Sincèrement, seule Pompresh lui avait toujours dit de but en blanc à quel point il était mal, les autres prenaient des pincettes- puis deux hommes passèrent la porte. Ceux qui avaient achevé Remus. Les larmes revinrent, Harry se mit à hoqueter, passant rageusement ses mains sur ses joues pour chasser le liquide salé avant d'abandonner et de se plier en deux sur la couverture, se souvenant soudainement du corps froid qu'il avait désespérément tenu dans ses bras en espérant un miracle. Une main lui frotta le dos dans un maigre réconfort, cependant l'image de Tonks, la promesse impossible qu'il lui avait faites, le sang s'égouttant du berceau blanc, les cadavres trouvés lorsqu'il pourchassait le loup … Cela s'imposa dans son esprit comme s'il portait la faute de leur mort maintenant qu'il n'avait pu aider Remus.

Sam frottait le dos du garçon en regardant son frère dans les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'indécision. Bobby s'était fait passé pour le père du gamin retenu à l'étranger, ils ne lui avaient pas avoué que l'adolescent avait été mordu, se contentant de dire le strict minimum. Le loup était mort, le gars sur ses traces était de la famille proche, peut-être même son fils. C'était suffisant, tout le monde possédait une histoire sordide les ayant obligés à se lancer dans la chasse à corps perdu, par fatalité ou par vengeance. Bobby ne serait pas celui qui jugerait l'enfant pour avoir écarté de son chemin les autres chasseurs.

Les frères Winchester restèrent silencieux un long moment, laissant le temps au jeune de se calmer et de lever un visage rouge d'avoir essayé d'étouffer ses pleurs sur la couverture. Sam lui donna un mouchoir que l'adolescent accepta en lui offrant un sourire hésitant. Dean observa la scène et tiqua, il n'avait pas fait attention auparavant, mais l'être en face de qui était parfaitement son genre, sans compter ces yeux larmoyants à en faire damner un saint. Secouant la tête afin d'en chasser ces pensées malsaines dans cette situation, il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

«- Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, lui c'est Sam. Nous sommes frères.» Il précisa la dernière information comme si cela lui coûtait de l'affirmer, pour une obscur raison, le dernier mot semblait avoir un drôle de goût dans sa bouche «Pour l'instant tu porte le nom de Mickael Singer et tu est notre cousin, on pense que c'est le mieux jusqu'à la fin de ta convalescence.»

Harry voulut dire quelque chose, mais il avait retenu la précédente leçon et se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de tourner la tête vers le verre et les petites pilules à côté, Sam les saisit pour les lui donner, récoltant un autre sourire, plus reconnaissant celui-là. La fraîcheur du liquide apaisa sa gorge irritée, lui faisant pousser un soupir de bien être. Il n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier plus longtemps que le nommé Sam, toujours assis à coté de lui, le repoussa doucement sur le lit, le bordant dans un même élan.

«- Le médecin a dit que tu as besoin de repos. » Se justifia la grande perche sous le regard éberlué du plus jeune « De plus, l'heure des visites touche à sa fin, d'après l'interne tu pourras sortir dès demain sans qu'il n'y ait de danger, nous parlerons à ce moment-là»

Le Survivant hocha lentement la tête avant de fermer les yeux, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre et surtout pas se mettre à réfléchir. Les frères n'étaient pas encore sortit de la pièce qu'il avait déjà rejoins les bras de Morphée. A l'extérieur, Sam lança un coup d'œil préoccupé à son aîné, le médecin avait été halluciné par la rapidité de guérison du jeune homme, il n'était resté que deux jours alité et sortait dès le lendemain alors qu'un autre aurait passé au moins une semaine à seulement se remettre des courbatures et des froissements musculaires. Il y avait bien sûr les dégâts irréversibles, mais dans l'ensemble le jeune homme se portait bien. Si on occultait le mental, pas certain que quelqu'un puisse sortir totalement sain d'esprit d'une chasse, surtout lorsque cela impliquait un proche.

«- C'est quoi ton problème maintenant, Dean ?» Souffla finalement le cadet en voyant le châtain serrer les mâchoires une énième fois, le regard fixé droit devant.

«- Aucun Sam, il est juste… Jeune.

\- Pas autant que nous lorsque ça nous ai tombé dessus, quand il iras mieux on lui demandera s'il lui reste de la famille.»

* * *

Le deuxième réveil fut sensiblement le même que le premier, la lumière l'agressa sauvagement, sa gorge lui brûlait dès qu'il tentait le moindre son, même si c'était moins que la fois précédente et en essayant de se redresser les hippogriffes invitèrent les sombrals pour continuer la lambada dans son crâne. Alors le Survivant se contenta de rester sagement allongé sans bouger le moindre muscle. Dommage, la purée verte sur la petite table lui faisait sincèrement envie, son ventre grondant l'attestait. Finalement l'interne revint dès le début des heures de visite, accompagné par ses deux nouveaux cousins, ces derniers l'aidèrent à avaler ses cachets, son repas, tout en écoutant les recommandations de ce William Smith qui paraissait inquiet de voir les migraines du jeune patient ne se calmaient pas. Il voulut le garder en observation, mais vu la tête des trois autres à cette annonce, il abandonna bien vite cette idée, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait apprécier les hôpitaux. Sam l'aida à s'habiller tandis que Dean récupérait quelques papiers, l'ordonnance pour des calmants et des prospectus de diverses centre de rééducation ou lui donnant des numéros de professionnels pouvant l'aider bien mieux qu'un hôpital publique. Tout en parlant avec Dean, William observait d'un œil expert chaque geste d'Harry et chaque grimace en fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils.

«- Je ne voudrais pas faire mon rabat-joie, mais Mickael vous devez vous reposer, je vous demanderais de limiter vos déplacement le plus possible et on vous a souscrit des calmants parce que je ne vous cache pas que vous allez avoir des douleurs plus ou moins importantes dans les jours qui suivent, surtout au niveau de votre jambe droite, cependant cela se calmera au fil du temps.

\- Sa jambe droite ?» Releva Sam.

«- Le médecin ne vous l'as pas dit ?

\- Vous êtes le seul que nous avons croisé.»

William parut un instant indigné devant le manque de responsabilité de son supérieur avant de pousser un soupir et prendre un air hésitant, il finit par s'accroupir devant le patient afin de capter son regard où brillait clairement la résignation sur le fait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- L'état de votre jambe n'est pas catastrophique, néanmoins le bois que l'on a dû retirer avait éclaté, vos nerfs seront à vif pendant un certain temps, j'ignore où vous êtes tombés, mais nous avons également découvert que votre tendon d'Achille était déchiré et trop abîmé pour permettre une opération chirurgicale ou même nos interventions habituelles. Vous allez boiter à vie et votre jambe vous fera mal régulièrement.» Lâcha rapidement l'interne avant de faire une pause pour respirer, voyant en même temps le nommé Mickael blanchir en avalant l'information. «A moins d'un miracle, je vous déconseille d'avoir des activités qui forcent sur votre jambe pendant les années qui suivent.»

Harry pris une brusque inspiration, avant d'expirer lentement en refermant les yeux, tout son corps tremblant sous la nouvelle, autant le boitement il pourras s'y faire, mais tirer un trait sur le Quidditch ? Sur sa formation d'Auror ? Sur les longues balades autour du Terrier avec Ginny ? C'était dur, il avait pensé qu'après être sortit indemne de la guerre, sa chance l'accompagnerait encore un peu plus longtemps. Le jeune sorcier se gifla mentalement, c'était un prix à payer bien dérisoire pour l'abattage de Moony, pour le punir de ne pas avoir sut défendre sa famille et avoir fait des promesses impossibles.

«- Pour vous soulager, j'ai apporté une pommade qui fait des miracles avec ma petite sœur, je pense qu'elle vous aidera également.

\- Que fait cette pommade au juste ?

\- Je serais bien incapable de vous expliquer ce qu'elle fait exactement, mais elle anesthésie la douleur et apaise les muscles dès qu'elle est prise régulièrement.»

William sortit d'un sac en plastique qu'il avait avec lui une petite boite en fer, blanche, où les lettres «N» et «L» étaient entrelacées. Les deux Winchester se lancèrent un regard prudent, ayant un peu du mal avec les remèdes miracle sortant de la poche des inconnus, mais Dean s'en saisit en remerciant l'interne, ce dernier se releva en souriant, leur disant que ce n'était rien. Sam poussa le fauteuil roulant dans lequel le jeune homme restait muet et figé sur la chaise, les paupières toujours closes et seul le frémissement de son corps prouvait qu'il ne s'était pas endormit. Il fut amené à l'Impala et Sam l'aida à aller sur la banquette arrière avant que les deux frères ne s'installent sur celle de devant. L'aîné démarra rapidement, voulant s'éloigner de ce lieu lui rappelant trop vivement la perte de son père. Les vibrations du moteur résonnèrent jusqu'à l'os du convalescent, le faisant grimacer de douleur et grogner Dean qui le surveillait par le rétroviseur. L'Impala finit par bondir sur l'asphalte sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, l'aîné concentré sur la route, Sam ne quittant pas le paysage des yeux et Harry perdu au plus profond de ses pensées, essayant vainement de se répéter que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Que tout ce qu'il aurait pu tenter n'aurait pas sauvé Remus.

Dans sa tête, il commença à prévoir la suite des évènements, d'abord guérir quelque peu histoire que son corps ne proteste par au moindre déplacement, malheureusement en compagnie de ce qui devait être des moldu puisqu'il n'avait personne à contacter sur le territoire américain. Enfin si, mais non, pas maintenant. Ensuite il les remerciera et retournera rapidement à sa vie de sorcier afin de prévenir l Ministre Américain qu'il avait fini sa chasse, aller dans un hôpital sorcier pour vérifier que sa jambe était vraiment foutue tout en essayant de ne pas trop espérer jusque là. Puis ses pensées se bloquèrent soudainement alors qu'il portait une main sur son cou, voulant à la base gratter le bandage qui le démangeait, avant de se souvenir pourquoi il avait ce tissus-là, sur son cou. Il était un loup-garou. Il ne pouvait pas imposer ça à Ginny ou à ses amis, pas qu'il ait pensé que Remus ait obligé qui que ce soit à l'accepter parmi eux, cependant s'il avait hérité de la folie du loup-garou, alors on devra l'abattre et c'était la seule chose qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de faire subir à ses proches. Il allait devoir revoir tout ses plans.

Harry croisa le regard vert du conducteur dans le miroir, puis éclata de rire, faisant sursauter Sam. C'était un de ces rires nerveux qui vous secoue le corps comme un pantin, que vous ne pouvez empêcher de franchir vos lèvres, qui montre à quel point vous vous êtes approché de la limite de ce que vous pouvez accepter de subir. Dean s'autorisa un sourire amer, ce gamin était un livre ouvert et devait être entrain de prendre conscience qu'il avait son ticket afin de devenir un loup plein de dents attendant la pleine lune pour dévorer les petites filles à capuchon rouge. Cela sembla ramener vers eux le grand dadais qui finit par se tourner vers leur invité, ce dernier cessa finalement de rire dans un soupir abattu.

«- On va t'emmener chez un bon ami à nous, Robert Singer, on l'appel Bobby, celui qui s'est fait passé pour ton père.» En voyant le jeune homme hocher la tête, il continua «Le meilleur serait que tu reste avec nous jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, pour être sûr que tout iras bien et on cherchera une solution entre-temps, cela te va-t-il ? Ou tu va essayer de t'enfuir quand même ?»

La dernière question relevait plus d'une légère plaisanterie et Harry sourit doucement en secouant la tête. Juste prévenir Adam, ses amis n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis un an ils pouvaient bien attendre encore d'être sûr qu'il n'était qu'un loup-garou normal. La voiture pris un virage et le silence revint dans l'habitacle, afin d'y mettre fin Dean entreprit de lancer sa musique, pas trop forte pour éviter de réveiller la migraine de leur passager. Ce ne fut que quelques heures après que le soleil se soit couché qu'ils arrivèrent en vu de la casse de Bobby, à l'arrière Harry avait déjà sombré dans un sommeil profond, tout comme Sam pratiquement roulé en boule sur le siège, encore heureux que sa taille ne lui permette pas vraiment, Dean avait en horreur les chaussures sur ses banquettes. L'Impala se gara proche du perron où se tenait un homme abaissant un peu plus sa casquette sur son visage fatigué avant de descendre les marches pour intercepter Dean qui sortait de l'habitacle.

«- Combien de temps ?» Grinça l'homme en posant ses yeux sur ce qu'il voyait de l'adolescent endormit, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, il était en piteux état.

«- La pleine lune à lieu dans une semaine et demi, on seras fixé à ce moment-là.

\- Je n'aime pas ça Dean, si vous vous attachez à ce gamin ça va être dur de l'abattre après.

\- Bobby…» Gronda le chasseur à voix basse.

«- Je dis ça, je dis rien.» Capitula l'homme. «Dépêche-toi de l'amener à l'intérieur, il fait plutôt froid ce soir»

Le Survivant entrouvrit les yeux quand la portière s'ouvrit et qu'il faillit tomber, cependant il fut rapidement rattrapé et soulevé comme s'il ne pesait rien, un simplement baragouinement de sa part et il enfouit son nez contre le torse chaud de celui qui le tenait sans pour autant se rendormir complètement. Bobby secoua Sam et à eux deux rassemblèrent les affaires pour tout porter à l'intérieur, dans le salon où l'aîné des Winchester avait déposé sa charge. L'adolescent semblait complètement dans les vapes, mais accepta le verre d'eau fraîche que lui tendit Dean avant de poser ses yeux sur le troisième luron, figeant ce dernier. Il y avait quelque chose avec ce gamin qui le gênait, cependant il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement.

«- Bienvenue dans ma modeste demeure, jeune homme !» S'exclama l'homme à la casquette. «Les garçons m'ont raconté c'qui t'es arrivé, j'ai une sorte de bunker ici, c'est là que tu passera ta première pleine lune. Tu s de la famille à contacter ?

\- Verras ça demain Bobby» Répondit rapidement Sam avant que l'adolescent n'ouvre la bouche. «On est tous fatigués, ce serait mieux qu'on aille se coucher maintenant.

\- Très bien, Dean, monte ton protégé dans ta chambre, tu dormira dans celle de Sam.»

Harry reposa le verre et tendit obligeamment les bras vers l'aîné qui eut un sourire alors que les deux autres ricanaient. Le gryffondor avait bien dans l'intention de ne pas forcer sur sa jambe, se faire dorloter serait vraiment le meilleur et le châtain clair semblait plutôt docile comme porteur. Il fut déposé sur un lit et l'homme l'aida à retirer son pantalon puisque sa jambe ne répondait plus vraiment dans son état de fatigue actuel, puis il retira son haut tout seul, lançant un regard indéchiffrable sur Dean qui le fixait également.

 _"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas achevé ton geste, cette nuit-là ?"_ Semblait hurler ces orbes vertes, même si Harry pensait plutôt au fait que c'était dérangeant d'avoir un homme qui le regardait aussi intensément quand il ne restait plus que son sous-vêtement comme seul rempart.

Dean ne lisait pas dans les pensées, alors il détourna le regard en sortant rapidement, refermant la porte le plus doucement possible. Sam se tenait debout au milieu de sa chambre, la tête penchée en se demandant quel côté du lit il allait pouvoir réclamé en fronçant un peu les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble depuis bien des années. Il sursauta quand son frère le dépassa pour se laisser tomber à plat ventre sans ménagement sur la moitié du lit, lui arrachant un soupir et un sourire.

«- J'imagine que je prends l'autre côté ?

\- Tu te souviens de comment on dormais quand on était gosses ?

\- Ouais, tu voulais toujours le côté droit, mais au final tu te retrouvait toujours par terre.» Répondit Sam en se laissant tomber à son tour sur le lit, fixant le plafond quand son frère regardait le mur. «Même dans ton sommeil tu me laissait toute la place

\- Dis plutôt que tu me poussais dehors !

\- Faux ! Tu me laissait le matelas, mais tu kidnappait la couette !»

Dean se redressa sur ses coudes en rigolant légèrement, Sam le regardait en souriant, content de le voir se détendre un peu. Il tendit la main pour la poser sur l'oreiller de son frère, attirant son attention sur celle-ci. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, une main tendue, quelqu'un prêt à l'écouter et Dean se fixa sur cette main qui était celle de son cadet, la personne qu'il devait protéger et devant laquelle il devait se montrer fort, tenir quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Dans la pièce d'à côté il y avait une autre personne qu'il désirait protéger, pas parce que son père le lui avait demandé, pas parce que c'était son Sammy à lui, mais parce que cette personne venait de vivre quelque chose d'horrible juste sous ses yeux et qu'il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher, parce qu'il savait à quel point c'était dur de chasser seul sans pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un tout en endossant la responsabilités des morts que l'on n'avait pas pu éviter parce que nous étions pas assez fort. Lui avait réussit à garder Sam. Pour l'instant.

«- Tu pense qu'il chasse depuis longtemps ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Dean, on lui demandera demain.

\- On pourras peut-être lui apprendre quelques trucs avant la semaine prochaine, pour qu'il se défende convenablement.»

Sam ne répondit rien, il comprenait le besoin de Dean de protéger ceux qu'il pouvait, de se donner entièrement dans cette quête impossible. Alors il garda les lèvres closes, évitant de lui rappeler que si le gamin de la chambre d'à côté était un loup-garou sanguinaire, il y avait de fortes chances pour tout ce qu'ils lui apprennent maintenant ne serve à rien. Un coin dans son esprit tenta de lui rappeler que c'était lui le positif dans l'histoire, enfin c'était sensé être lui, celui qui essayait d'empêcher son frangin de tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait et de sauver le plus d'être vivant possible. Mais pas pour cette histoire-là, lui n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait eut une vision du jeune homme avant de le rencontrer, tout comme il avait eut des visions de Max Miller*.

* * *

 _ **TBC…**_

* * *

Max Millers* : Saison 1, épisode 17 " **Télékinésie"** (ou le titre original : " **Nightmare"** ). Celui dont Sam a des visions et qui a un pouvoir de télékinésie, il s'en sert pour se venger. ( _J'apprécie vraiment l'idée de la décapitation par la fenêtre_.)

Histoire qui commence doucement, je m'excuse si Dean ou Sam semblent un peu OOC, bien que j'adore Supernatural et en suis une bonne fan, j'ai toujours du mal à être fidèle aux originaux sur mes fics. Donc oui, Dean salit l'Impala et est bi, parce que je trouvais que lui faire faire un doigt d'honneur à son père pendant qu'il digère sa pertes prouve qu'il n'aime pas les derniers mots de celui-ci.


	4. In Tenebris

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Un petit peu de retard, je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire pleins d'histoire sans suites, je n'arrive pas à en finir une seule ou à rester entièrement satisfaite de ce que je fais, alors je me suis dis que ce serait bien de coucher ce qui me trottait dans la tête pour cette histoire, mais comme c'est à chapitre et pas un long texte, je suis frustrée de ne pas tout écrire d'un trait. Je viens juste à peine de finir de l'écrire en fait.

Le titre de ce chapitre " _In Tenebris_ " a été donné par une amie que je nomme Yanyan-chan, va savoir pourquoi, quand je lui ai demandé la première chose qui lui passait par la tête elle m'as donné cela. Merci donc à elle, parce que je n'avais aucune idée de comment l'appeler celui-là.

J'ai un autre chapitre commencé au moment où je poste cela, alors vous aurez la suite samedi prochain !

Merci à **DidiineOokami** et à **MllUK** pour leurs reviews !

(Cela _rends toujours heureux un auteur les petits commentaires pour dire que ce qu'il fait vous plait, merci de penser à nous !_ )

* * *

 **Se glisse tout autour de son âme les veines de son sang maudit**

* * *

Harry se tenait assis à la gare King Cross, observant d'un air nostalgique le train qui se dressait devant lui, semblable à ce qu'il était depuis sa première année. D'un rouge flamboyant, brillant, malgré le terne lieu où il se trouvait encore une fois. La gare était parcourut d'un épais brouillard, cachant le sol à sa vue, même ses pieds disparaissaient, cependant il restait bas afin que son regard puisse clairement parcourir les lieux lui ayant manqués. La dernière fois il s'était retrouvé à déambuler dans un Poudlard encore sur ses fondations sous le regard des tableaux voyant par delà la mort et la vie. Car encore une fois, il se retrouvait à la limite du dernier souffle, là où toutes les personnes décidaient de monter dans ce fichu train pour laisser place aux générations futures. Lui se contentait d'être assis sur ce banc au milieu de la gare, ne distinguant aucune âme dans les environs, mais seulement parce qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de s'y attarder.

Le seuil de la mort était un endroit parfait pour s'apaiser. Expirant lentement, Harry décida de se lever, soulagé que la douleur de son corps ne l'ait pas poursuivit jusqu'ici et commença à marcher vers le train, montant à l'intérieur à la recherche de celui à qui il voulait parler une dernière fois. Au fur et à mesure de sa marche, des âmes apparaissaient, tous des inconnus ne voyant pas ceux à leurs côtés, fixant le vide avec des yeux hagards, un peu comme Binns lorsqu'un élève tentait de lui expliquer qu'il était mort. Où était partit son professeur d'histoire maintenant ? Avait-il rejoins ce long cortège d'âmes perdues ?

«- Tu ne le trouveras pas ici.»

Le survivant se tourna, faisant face à un garçon d'une dizaine d'année, son teint de peau semblait être de la porcelaine, il avait des cheveux blonds bouclés encadrant son visage et ses yeux emplit de néants le renseigna sur le fait que ce n'était pas réellement une âme. Le fait même qu'il puisse parler ici était un indice révélateur. Penchant la tête sur le côté, l'ancien gryffondor lui intima d'approfondir sa phrase.

«- Tu ne le trouveras pas ici.

\- Je pense l'avoir compris la première fois, mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne vois ici que la mort de tes semblables, c'est le seul droit que tu as obtenu.

\- Remus était un sorcier tout comme moi.

\- En es-tu sûr ?»

La voix glaciale lui tira un frisson. Rare étaient les fois où la mort s'adressait à lui, généralement elle préférait lui envoyer ses parents ou Dumbledore, une fois ce fut Snape pour qu'il lui remette les pendules à l'heure, mais depuis qu'il avait réunit les reliques de la mort, cette dernière ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois en face à face. Maître de la Mort n'était qu'un titre pompeux, on ne devenait pas maître d'une telle entité qui n'était ni une créature pensante, ni même une existence, c'était la Mort, personne ne pouvait contrôler cela. Alors Harry secoua doucement la tête, évidemment que Remus fut l'un de ses semblables, après tout il était un sorcier et son oncle de cœur.

«- J'en suis sûr.» Cela résonna sans une once d'hésitation dans l'habitacle.

«- Pourtant à ses derniers instant il s'est détourné de la magie, la voie choisie l'a conduit au purgatoire où désormais il paie pour ses crimes.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ? Parce qu'il était un loup-garou lors de sa mort ?

\- Exactement.» Elle disparut un instant en disant cela, mais l'image de l'enfant revint, plus vivace encore.

«- Cela n'as aucun sens ! C'était une malédiction, de la magie, ce n'était pas une transformation naturelle !»

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? La Mort n'avait pas de réponse aux questions des vivants, encore moins à celui qui foulait le seuil de son royaume sans y être invité. Harry appuya son front sur l'une des fenêtres du train, observant la volute blanche du brouillard autour du banc où il trainait habituellement, bientôt le train partirait et il lui faudrait en descendre, lui-même ne voulait pas abandonner la vie maintenant, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé une part de lui rêvait encore d'une vie normale. Un sourire tira ses lèvres, fermant un instant les paupières en expirant un long souffle glacé, embuant la fenêtre, sa décision était prise. En se tournant vers l'enfant, il plongea dans son regard abyssales.

«- Et Tonks ? Et Teddy ?

\- Ils sont arrivés à mon royaume lorsque tu ne pouvais y accéder, désires-tu les voir ?

\- Non. Merci, mais non.»

Il la salua d'un rapide hochement de tête avant de descendre du train, ne jetant aucun regard en arrière avant de retourner sur son banc. Le jeune homme ne voulait en aucun cas affronter la femme à qui il avait promis de s'occuper de l'enfant tout en sachant que ce dernier était déjà mort, il savait déjà à quels genre de discours il allait avoir le droit, du fait qu'il ne fallait pas mentir à un mourant en passant par "rien de tout cela n'était ta faute" et terminant sur le "essai de surmonter cela et vie ta vie". Tous ceux avec qui il avait parlé depuis la chute du Lord lui répétait sans cesse la même chose, qu'ils soient vivants ou morts, autant dire qu'il était rôdé. Le train siffla, pendant un instant rien ne se passa, avant qu'il ne se sente basculer en arrière.

* * *

La première pensée qui lui vint était qu'il avait chaud, il était bien installé, son matelas douillé et son oreiller parfait. Mais il avait affreusement chaud. Alors en essayant de rester dans ce demi-sommeil bienfaiteur, il se retourna, donnant un coup de coude à son matelas qui émit une plainte. Néanmoins il s'en foutait car la couverture avait quittée une partie de son corps et l'air frais vint lui faire pousser un soupire de soulagement. Il faillit retomber dans un sommeil profond, cependant son oreiller bougea et une partie de son matelas avec, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux afin de comprendre ce qui se passait. Dean Winchester était assis sur le lit, lui laissant admirer secrètement ses abdos et sa peau basanée plutôt gourmande, avant qu'il ne voit tous les bleus la couvrant et ces grandes mains passer sur certaines cicatrices avec une grimace. Wait a minute. Qu'est-ce que ce gars faisait dans son lit ? Harry voulut poser la question d'une voix de crécelle, seul un couinement piteux s'échappa de sa gorge, on aurait pu mettre ce son sur le fait qu'il n'était pas censé pouvoir parler normalement, pourtant le fait qu'il était perturbé devait y être pour beaucoup. Cela eut au moins le mérite d'attirer l'attention du chasseur sur lui.

«- Oh, tu es réveillé.»

Les yeux de merlans frit qu'offrit l'adolescent le renseigna sur le fait qu'il était particulièrement observateur, mais que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il attendait dans l'immédiat.

«- Je vais chercher la pommade, l'interne a dit tous les matins et tous les soir, désolé d'avoir oublié hier. »

Il se leva avec souplesse pour se diriger vers le sac à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'étirant un instant tout en faisant rouler ses muscles sous le regard observateur de l'adolescent, avant d'en sortir un pot blanc. L'homme revint presque aussitôt auprès de lui pour tirer la couverture et attraper avec douceur sa jambe. Le Survivant se laissa faire, se demandant toujours ce qui se passait, mais confiant sur la possibilité de laisser cet homme lui masser le membre blessé. Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il était doué ! De son côté, Dean serrait les dents, relevant quelques fois les yeux vers le visage du plus jeune, il le voyait tressauter de douleur ou se détendre de plaisir, totalement malléable entre ses doigts, le chasseur poussa le vice à appuyer un peu plus fort sur une cicatrice récente, rosée, et eut la satisfaction de lui arracher un gémissement plaintif sans pour autant que cela soit complètement douloureux.

«- Dean ? Ce soir c'est moi qui m'en occupe. »

L'aîné eut un sursaut en se tournant vers l'encadrement de la porte où se trouvait son cadet, appuyé sur le mur, un sourcil haussé et un sourire tordu sur les lèvres. Bien entendu, Sam avait dû le sentir découcher cette nuit. Levant les yeux au ciel un instant, il grogna quelque chose ressemblant à un "va te faire foutre" et croisa le regard émeraude de l'adolescent, légèrement perdu. Dean abandonna l'idée de faire durer la torture, donnant une taloche à son cadet pour ensuite sortir de la pièce sans attendre une seconde de plus, même si leur invité s'était redressé sur le lit, lui brulant la peau de ses émeraudes.

«- Tu faisais des cauchemars cette nuit, Dean est venu te calmer. » Le renseigna le grand dadais. « Et moi je t'apporte des vêtements.

\- Merci. »

La voix était quelque peu rauque, mais audible. Sam se contenta d'hocher la tête en désignant une pièce comme la salle de bain et le laissa seul. Harry détailla son environnement, juste son lit, deux tables de chevet et une armoire vide, une pièce assez sommaire certainement pour recevoir les amis de passage. Le Survivant se leva, grimaçant lorsque sa jambe protesta douloureusement et appuya dessus afin de se rendre à la salle d'eau, elle ne le lâcha pas, c'était déjà ça. Passant une main distraite sur la cicatrice de sa cuisse où avait appuyé le chasseur, il se mit sous l'eau chaude, abordant un grand sourire béat en la sentant détendre ses épaules et son dos. Peut-être devrait-il demander au nommé Dean de lui faire un massage de ce côté-là aussi, il en aurait bien besoin. Et perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réagit que trop tard lorsque sa jambe déclara forfait et le jeune homme s'écroula dans un bruit sourd sur la fonte de la baignoire, déclenchant un débâcle dans les escaliers, puis l'apparition de trois têtes à la porte de la salle d'eau. Les trois moldus eurent en spectacle un gamin insultant le monde dans un latin parfait qui aurait fait rougir Dean s'il y comprenait quelque chose, mais réussit à embarrasser Bobby et Sam, pourtant habitué à entendre des jurons.

Dean se dévoua à aller l'aider à sortir de la baignoire, l'enroulant dans une serviette et se moquant allègrement de la moue entre la bouderie et la gêne s'étalant sur le visage du plus jeune. Harry réussit à le chasser au bout d'une minute ou deux, ne sachant pas où était partit les deux autres, il s'habilla rapidement, clopinant sur le même pied sans cherché à poser le second, s'écroulant sur le lit avec un soupir après avoir réussit à mettre une chaussette. La jambe droite allait rapidement lui poser un problème majeur, certes il ne fallait pas demander la lune désormais, cependant l'Amérique n'était pas un endroit sûr pour un sorcier, sans baguette et sans moyen physique de lutter, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau entre les démons et les autres bestioles parcourant librement ces terres. Que Merlin lui dise pourquoi ça lui avait semblé une bonne idée de venir en vacances aux Etats-Unis.

En sortant de la pièce, il découvrit une béquille qu'il prit pour descendre les escaliers, soulagé de ne plus avoir son poids complet sur sa jambe lorsqu'il la posait par terre, après doux ou trois fois à se retrouver à se rattraper à un mur avant la chute, il comprit comment marcher avec et put atteindre le salon dans un soupir soulagé. Les deux hommes qui s'étaient fait passés pour ses cousins buvaient un café en écoutant religieusement le vieil homme débiter un discours sur le meilleur moyen de tuer un loup-garou. Le nommé Bobby se tut soudainement, faisant se tourner les deux autres qui l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire accueillant, bien plus accueillant que la tête de celui ayant une casquette.

«- Viens, assis-toi là, tu veux du café ?» Après un hochement distraie de la tête du jeune homme qui prit place, Sam reprit la parole tout en lui servant une tasse. «C'était plutôt amusant dans la salle de bain, je ne savais même pas que ces insultes existaient.

\- C'est…» Il hésita un instant, se sentant décortiqué par le possesseur de la casquette.

«- Merlin n'est pas vraiment la première personne a qui on pense habituellement et qui est ce Salazard ?»

Harry avait raison de se sentir mal à l'aise avec cet homme en particulier, déjà qu'ils comprennent le latin le renseignait sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui, ensuite les questions étaient rhétoriques, cela se sentait que l'homme savait de quoi il parlait mais qu'il voulait quand même qu'il le dise. Cependant il fut surpris de voir les deux frères foudroyant Bobby du regard.

«- Insultes sorcières, une de mes amie pratique la Wicca.» Les renseigna-t-il d'une petite voix, sa gorge le tiraillant un peu, une gorgée de café plus tard, il osa relever les yeux.

«- La Wicca, hein ? Est-ce que tu as d'autres amis dans le genre qu'on doit s'attendre à voir débarquer ?

\- Non, personne ne sait que je suis encore en vie.»

Cela sonnait comme un feu vert pour l'abattre immédiatement et son regard émeraude les défia de le faire. Aucun ne bougea, seuls les respirations alourdirent un peu plus le silence de la pièce avant que Sam n'y mette fin, poussant un morceau de tarte dans la direction du jeune homme.

«- Comme nous te l'avons déjà dis, Dean et moi sommes frères, Bobby est un ami très proche de la famille. » Harry hocha la tête, signe qu'il l'écoutait même si ses yeux étaient figés sur ledit Bobby. «Nous sommes également des chasseurs, nous tuons les créatures surnaturelles qui font des victimes humaines.

\- Vous travaillez pour quelqu'un ? » Hasarda Harry, son attention flancha pour se poser sur le cadet des trois, curieux des informations qu'il pourrait avoir.

«- Pour nous même.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un longue histoire.

\- Et personne ne vous arrête ? »

Il sut que cette question leur paraîtrait louche au moment où il la posait, surtout sur un ton méprisant. Harry détestait ces personnes qui abattait des créatures de leur propres chefs, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi les sorciers américains n'empêchaient pas les moldu de poursuivre des êtres surnaturels, voilà bien longtemps que l'Amérique avait perdu toutes ses plus belles créatures à cause de ces chasseurs ne comprenant pas que certaines se nourrissaient de cadavre ou de sang, sans pour autant tuer. Maintenant il ne restait que les plus meurtrières et difficile à contrôler, toute la chaîne alimentaire s'était écroulée et les bêtes se tournaient alors vers les moldu, plus faciles à dévorer.

«- Quelqu'un le devrait ? » Demanda doucement Dean, le corps tendu en comprenant que ce gamin était peut-être un être surnaturel autre qu'un loup-garou, sous la table, le déclic du flingue de Bobby fut audible pour tous.

«- Je trouve simplement étrange qu'on vous laisse abattre ces créatures sans que leur semblables ne vous arrêtes.

\- Oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire » Sourit un Sam, crispé. «Ils ne sont pas réellement solidaire entre eux.

\- J'ai rencontré un chasseur qui a décapité une femme avec sa famille parce qu'elle était vampire et que ses proches la protégeait, pourtant elle ne se nourrissaient que de sang de vache. » Grinça Harry, se foutant qu'il était à deux doigts de se prendre une balle dans le ventre. Si c'était pour confier sa vie à ces personnes là, ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer rester vivant jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

«- Tu as dû rencontrer Gordon. Nous ne sommes pas tous comme cela, Dean et moi ne chassons que ceux faisant consciemment des victimes. »

Le Survivant hésita un instant, passant d'un frère à l'autre, avant de s'arrêter sur Bobby, l'homme était le plus dangereux à l'heure actuelle, il ignorait pourquoi les deux Winchester ne lui sautaient pas à la gorge, peut-être le fait d'avoir assisté à la mort de Remus en direct les faisait le prendre en pitié. Pensaient-ils que seuls les humains sans une once de surnaturel ressentaient une tristesse atroce en perdant leurs proches ? Peut-être devrait-il finalement appeler son contact au ministère américain afin qu'on vienne le chercher, la sécurité d'un sorcier auprès de chasseurs était tout à fait relatif. On l'avait mit au courant que certains moldus se lançaient dans la traque de créature surnaturelle en dépit, parfois, de leurs familles, cependant les sorciers manquaient d'information sur le sujet et il était rare d'en croiser, en vie cela dit. Les nettoyeurs trouvait beaucoup de cadavre parfois.

«- Je vous crois. De mon côté, je ne suis pas un chasseur même si j'en ai croisés quelques uns, Remus… C'était une affaire personnelle.

\- Peux-tu nous en parler ?

\- Il était un loup-garou depuis un certain temps, mais en Angleterre on a une solution pour ça. » Il grimaça au souvenir de la potion Tue-loup, celle-ci avait empiré l'état du loup lorsqu'il pensait pouvoir l'aider. «On ne s'est pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, on avait pris toutes nos précautions comme on le faisait pour toutes les pleines lunes et pourtant le pire est arrivé.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou d'avoir gardé une telle créature !

\- Les loups-garous n'ont aucune emprise sur leurs actions lors des pleines lunes ! Vous croyez que c'était facile pour nous de l'enchaîner dans la cave alors qu'il était innocent ?! » Harry avait frappé sur la table, du café s'échappa de sa tasse, sa voix se fendilla. «Vous pouvez comprendre ça, non ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'un monstre l'avait mordu qu'il n'avait pas le droit de vivre ! »

Mais aux yeux des chasseurs un monstre restait un monstre et Harry jura une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci dans un anglais parfait, la bouche tordue dans un dégoût parfaitement visible.

«- En un an, il a fait plus de trente-sept victimes. » Cette simple phrase venant de Bobby fit blanchir le jeune homme, il enfoui son visage dans ses mains pour se cacher d'eux, un sanglot lourd coincé dans sa gorge.

«- Ma faute. » Une main se posa brièvement sur son épaule, peut-être en un nouveau signe de réconfort. «Je ne pouvais pas le tuer, même si c'était la chose à faire, je n'y arrivais pas. »

Parce que Remus, le doux Moony, ne pourrait pas vivre en ayant conscience d'avoir tué sa femme, assassiné son fils et tant d'innocent ensuite, cela lui aurait été trop lourd à porter pour quelqu'un ayant toujours eut la phobie de verser le sang lors d'une pleine lune. Harry ignorait encore pourquoi il était devenu fou, cela avait peut-être à voir avec les sorts de Bellatrix l'ayant heurté lors de la bataille finale, cependant ils avaient mit trop de temps à agir. Le problème venait sûrement d'autre part, la mort avait dit qu'il s'était détourné de la magie, hors un loup-garou était une créature naturellement magique.

«- Penses-tu être un loup-garou toi aussi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, essayant de chasser cette sensation oppressante sur ses épaules alors qu'il abaissait ses mains, les yeux perdus dans son café qui devait désormais être froid. La semaine allait lui être plutôt longue, autant faire les papiers maintenant avant que la pleine lune ne soit là, ce serait le plus sage étant donné qu'il allait devoir rester avec des chasseurs, aucun risque qu'eux le laisse vivre s'il devient comme Remus parce qu'il était le putain de Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

«- J'aimerais appeler quelqu'un, c'est faisable ?

\- Prends mon téléphone, mais évite de donner l'adresse, ok ?

\- Promis. »

Il se saisit de l'appareil que lui tendait Dean et poussa un soupir en composant le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, hésita à appeler en fixant l'écran d'un air penaud. En premier lieu, il allait se faire remonter les bretelles, c'était indéniable, Adam détestait lorsqu'il le laissait sans nouvelles trop longtemps et là cela faisait trois mois qu'il n'avait pas appelé, ensuite ce serait des négociations serrée pour rester ici sans qu'ils ne le retrouvent, pour finir, il faudrait recevoir les papiers testamentaires des Gobelins puis les renvoyer sans donner l'adresse. Ô joie en perspective. Appuyant sur le téléphone vert, il le porta à son oreille en attendant que les sonneries d'attente cessent.

«- Allô ? » Fit une voix féminine parfaitement reconnaissable malgré ce simple mot.

Harry en lâcha le téléphone qui alla se fracasser par terre, Dean émit un cri en récupérant son appareil, lançant un coup d'œil ennuyé à son frère qui se marrait légèrement, puis mit le haut parleur pour qu'ils puissent parfaitement entendre une femme s'énerver à l'autre bout du fil comme quoi ce genre de blagues étaient vraiment digne des plus stupides créatures de cette planète.

«- 'Mione ? »

Un long silence apparut à l'autre bout du fil suite à ce simple nom émit par le petit brun aux yeux émeraude. Ce dernier semblait croire qu'il hallucinait, la bouche à demi ouverte et son regard fixé sur le petit appareil, pensant qu'un géni allait en sortir pour se foutre de lui. Les trois chasseurs se lancèrent un coup d'œil, se demandant si c'était la fameuse amie pratiquant le Wicca.

«- Espèce de- De chiure de Sombral ! Harry James Potter qui daigne enfin donner des nouvelles ! Est-ce que tu as une seule seconde pensée à ce qu'on pensait pendant que monsieur se lançait à la poursuite d'un loup-garou assoiffé de sang sans en parler à personne ?! On t'as cru mort putain !

\- 'Mione, ton langage est-

\- J'm'en fiche ! ça fait un an et demi Harry ! Ron est absolument détruit, je suis complètement désespérée ! On a lancé des recherches dans toute les Royaume-Unis avant qu'Andromeda nous mette au courant sur le fait que tu était en Amérique ! Et tu sais ce qu'on a appris là-bas ? Que le professeur Lupin avait complètement perdu l'esprit et que tu cherchais à l'arrêter ! Heureusement qu'on a rencontré Adam parce qu'on recherchait encore une trace de toi ! Mais monsieur ne l'as pas appelé depuis trois mois, on imaginait tous le pire !

\- Est-ce que tu va bien ? » Malgré le ton de son amie et le fait qu'il devait se sentir coupable, il ne pouvait empêcher un grand sourire de manger ses lèvres, ignorant complètement la présence des trois autres.

«- Je vais mieux, Merlin Harry, c'est bon de t'entendre. » Et voilà qu'elle pleurait à l'autre bout du fil, adoucissant le regard qu'il portait à l'appareil.

«- C'est bon de t'entendre aussi 'Mione, tu m'as manqué.

\- Menteur. Tu aurais pu appeler. Comment va Remus ? Tu sais, on a enterré Tonks et Teddy, je suis sûr qu'il voudrait voir la tombe de sa femme et de son fils. »

Harry perdit son sourire, fermant un bref instant les yeux, avant de soupirer, il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'annoncer à sa meilleure amie, il n'y avait aucune bonne façon d'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un et même s'il avait été le seul du trio d'or à être proche du loup-garou, n'en restait pas moins qu'Hermione avait apprécié côtoyer l'adulte.

«- Je… Je n'ai pas trouvé de solution pour Remus.

\- Oh. Oh Merlin. Harry, je suis désolée, est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? On pourras surmonter ça, comme on a surmonté toutes nos pertes ensemble, ok ?

\- Non, 'Mione, c'est plus délicat que cela, est-ce que tu pourrais garder mon appel secret pour les autres ? Du moins pendant un certain temps.

\- Harry James Potter, si tu pense un seul instant que je vais cacher à mon mari, -tu sais ton meilleur ami ?- le fait que tu sois en vie, je t'assure que je débarque dans la seconde pour te découper en morceau ! » Toute trace de sanglot avait quitté le ton menaçant de la jeune femme, Harry ne pouvait qu'amèrement s'en féliciter.

«- J'ai été mordu, j'ignore si le fait que ce n'était pas la pleine lune va me permettre d'éviter la malédiction, si je serais un loup-garou normal ou si je vais devenir un fou furieux» Débita-t-il rapidement. «J'ai besoin que tu garde secret mon appel parce que je ne veux pas que tout le monde pense m'avoir retrouvé et que l'on doive au final m'abattre, ça serait vraiment cruel de donner un tel faux espoir, tu sais ce que j'en pense de ce sujet.

\- T'a- T'abattre ? Tu es sérieux là ? On peux trouver une solution !

\- Sincèrement Hermione, penses-tu réellement que si tu n'en trouvais pas tu pourrais me tuer sans hésiter une seule seconde ? » Il y eut un lourd silence, le jeune homme remercia d'un sourire Sam qui posait un verre d'eau devant lui, sa gorge commençait à lui brûler, il but quelques gorgées avant de reprendre puisqu'Hermione ne semblait plus capable d'émettre le moindre mot «Je suis avec des personnes qui n'hésiterons pas si je devenais dangereux. Je pense que c'est le mieux, dans une semaine et trois jours il y a la pleine lune, si j'appel ensuite, c'est que tout va bien.

\- Et… Et si tu n'appel pas ?

\- C'est que tu pourras dire aux autres que je les aimais et que j'ai adoré ces années avec eux, malgré la fin de scolarité catastrophique.

\- Je le ferais. Je… Harry, tu es sûr ?

\- Passe moi Adam s'il te plait. »

Ils entendirent distinctivement l'appareil changer de main, une discutions peu audible puisque le téléphone devait être couvert, un sanglot étouffé dans le lointain, puis une porte qui claquait. Harry serra les dents, il aurait aimé ne pas entendre Hermione même si ça lui avait fait du bien, dans ce qu'il avait prévu c'était à Adam qu'il demandait de dire à ses amis qu'il les aimait s'il ne survivait pas. Le fait qu'il doive laisser sa meilleure amie dans cet état d'attente tout en se rongeant le sang le laissait amer, en colère contre lui et culpabilisant. N'avait-il pas fait assez de mal qu'il devait en faire encore ? Il passa la main sur son visage, si lasse.

«- Adam ?

\- Harry, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » La voix masculine était distinguée, traînante, cet homme lui avait toujours rappelé Draco Malfoy dans ses bons jours, surtout qu'ils avaient le même blond transparent et une noblesse de sang indiscutable.

«- Un testament, quelques lettres à remettre et une assurance que vous aiderez mes amis quoi qu'il se passe.

\- Je vois. Pour le testament et les lettres, vous n'avez qu'à me les envoyer après les avoirs signés, ils seront remis quand nous constateront votre mort. Le reste… Je crains qu'ils ne désirent rentrer en Angleterre une fois cette histoire finie.

\- Merci Adam.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous aider, Harry. Avez-vous une dernière volonté ?

\- C'est…» Il hésita un instant avant de relever la tête vers les autres, découvrant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la pièce, certainement s'étaient-ils sentit mal à l'aise à écouter Hermione et être témoins de ces semi-adieux. «Il y a une cabane proche du Millers Lake à une quinzaine de minute de là où s'est déroulé la mort de Tonks et Teddy. Le cadavre de Remus est là-bas, j'ignore s'il à été brûlé, enterré ou laissé tel quel, mais pourriez-vous l'amener proche de sa famille ?

\- Ce seras fait.

\- J'ai aussi des affaires dans la clairière, je ne suis pas en état de les récupérer, pourriez-vous le faire à ma place ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Merci Adam, j'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer. »

Il n'y eut pas d'autre échange, l'homme lui dit simplement au revoir et raccrocha, Harry laissa la tonalité résonner dans la pièce, avant de poser sa joue sur la table, fermant les yeux sous la fraîcheur du meuble de bois couvert de sa nappe. Une semaine et trois jours, s'il ne se faisait pas descendre avant parce qu'ils découvraient qu'il était un sorcier. Le pire serait de leur demander de le laisser en vie s'il était un loup-garou normal, est-ce qu'ils le feraient ? Ou est-ce qu'ils l'abattraient ? Le coupant dans ses réflexions, quelqu'un fit racler une chaise, lui faisant rouvrir ses yeux émeraudes pour les poser sur Dean Winchester, ayant une part de tarte à la bouche et raccrochant le téléphone de l'autre. Pendant un bref instant leurs regards se croisèrent, une étincelle étrange brillant dans celui du plus âgé et quelque chose dans sa magie poussa Harry à lui faire confiance même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas le moins du monde.

* * *

 _ **TBC…**_

* * *

 _Prochainement dans_ « **La danse des Funambules** » :

 _Il pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant sérieusement si ce qu'il voyait actuellement était possible, qui aujourd'hui s'amusait encore avec la magie des Nécromanciens ? Apparemment, l'Amérique n'avait pas fini de l'emmerder profondément. En tout cas, il aurait adoré rester avec le vieux Bobby avant la pleine lune, histoire d'éviter de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une chasse sans qu'il ne le désir._


	5. Un livre de Nécromancie

Ouais. Je vais arrêter de vous promettre que je poste le chapitre à une date précise si je ne le fais pas. En fait, j'ai relu le chapitre, il m'a pas plu, alors je l'ai supprimé et totalement recommencé, ce qui fait que je ne l'ai pas posté Samedi dernier. Ce qui m'arrive très souvent, alors finis d'annoncer quand je poste, histoire de ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs.

 **/!\ Ah oui, j'avais oublié un truc sur la fic aussi :** Vous imaginez bien qu'Harry n'est pas né en 1980 parce que sinon il serait plus âgé que Sam et j'ai besoin qu'il soit plus jeune, donc plutôt en 1986 ou 1987 je ne suis pas vraiment douée en dates. Et la guerre n'as durée que 6ans. Harry s'y connait un peu dans toutes les magies, il ne les a pas étudiés mais y a été confronté, ce qui explique qu'il puisse les reconnaître, cela ne veux pas dire qu'il les maîtrises. Je crois que c'est tout.

Merci à **Loreylei** , **Petite fée en sucre** et à **eyesblue** pour vos review !

* * *

 **Berceuse illusoire d'un temps de paix  
**

* * *

Harry lança un nouveau coup d'œil à la bibliothèque pleine à craquer de livre, celle qui lui faisait face puisqu'il était en fait entouré d'étagère, plutôt impressionné de voir qu'Hermione n'était pas la seule à empiler compulsivement la connaissance littéraire un peu partout. Cet homme pouvait enterrer tout une colonie de bibliothécaire malgré la petitesse de la demeure. Ce n'était pas Poudlard après tout, cependant certains titre lui était familier, comme la chasse aux vampire de Lockhart, cela lui semblait complètement décalé, pourtant le livre était bel et bien là. Un livre sorcier chez des Moldus. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus en avant qu'un raclement de gorge le poussa à baisser de nouveau la tête dans une grimace, Bobby veillait au grain, assis à un autre fauteuil, un combiné coincé entre l'oreille et l'épaule tout en donnant des informations à un interlocuteur sur les Wendigo. Effrayantes créatures, mais pas autant qu'un loup-garou fou furieux ayant en tête que le Saint Potty était sa proie.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas regarder les livres, alors il contempla ses pieds. C'était bien ses pieds, recouvert de chausson dinosaure offert par le grand dadais qui les mettait quand il avait douze ans, d'un vert ayant vu de meilleur jours et l'un d'entre eux avait gardé sa langue pendouillant. Ouais, ses pieds étaient magnifiques. Harry voulait soupirer, mais ce serait pris pour une déclaration de guerre par le barbu, le griffondor aurait adoré aller faire un tour à la casse avec les deux frères qui postaient ses lettres en même temps, cependant sa jambe était plutôt douloureuse alors il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable. Peut-être que le jeune homme aurait pu lire un livre ? Que nenni, ce Robert Singer refusait qu'il touche à quoi que ce soit dans cette maison même s'il avait passé le test de l'eau bénite, des lames d'argents - la peau lui avait un peu démangée après ce test là - et des autres précautions que prenaient les chasseurs habituellement. Harry James Potter s'ennuyait fermement, sa main droite venait d'arracher la peau cicatrisante sur son bras gauche où avait touché la lame, il bougeait toutes les trois minutes afin d'être mieux installé sur le fauteuil généreusement prêté, passait une main dans ses cheveux, faisait des grimaces quand il avait mal ou tout simplement fixait avec un air blasé cet homme lui ayant ordonné de ne pas bouger.

Généralement quand il faisait ça, Bobby jouait avec le cran de sureté de son arme et ça le dissuadait de continuer, mais il recommençait quand même au bout d'un moment. Pendant un bref instant Harry laissa sa tête dodeliner, avant qu'il abandonne, bougeant une nouvelle fois pour croiser les bras en les posant sur l'accoudoir et laisser sa tête dessus, fixant la fenêtre d'où un soleil resplendissant envoyait ses rayons dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de demander à Hermione comment allait les autres, il s'imaginait sans mal que Neville avait ouvert cette serre dont il parlait souvent et que Ginny faisait partie d'une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle, peut-être George avait-il repris le magasin même s'il lui manquait son jumeau, Charlie devait être retourné en Roumanie maintenant. Et Bill ? Il se souvint que ce dernier avait été griffé par un loup, peut-être était-il maudit lui aussi ? Le survivant se dit qu'avant de partir loin de l'Angleterre, il aurait pu prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde. Comment Molly avait-elle réagit quand elle avait appris sa disparition ? Cette femme était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une mère à ses yeux. Il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets, après tout, pas un seul instant il n'avait pensé à sa famille quand il se trouvait sur les traces de Remus, toute son attention était portée sur la chasse, sur comment survivre, ne pas se faire attraper et surtout trouver une solution. Au final, il avait échoué sur tous les plans, avec Hermione et Ron ça ne se serait certainement pas passé comme cela, mais la brunette devait retrouver sa famille et le rouquin devait soutenir la sienne, Harry aurait été cruel de leur demander de se ramener en Amérique pour attraper Remus avec lui alors qu'il ne les avait même pas informés qu'il s'y rendait avant cela.

«- Hey gamin, c'est l'heure de manger.»

Splendide. Toute une matinée à passer assis sur un vieux fauteuil aux ressorts douteux en pensant à ce qu'il aurait pu faire et ce qu'il avait raté dans ses actions, de quoi lui remonter divinement le morale. L'après-midi il imaginera ce qu'aurait été sa vie si ses parents avaient été là, histoire de bien l'enfoncer dans son envie de se rouler par terre de désespoir et le planning de demain serait de rêver d'une vie avec Sirius comme tuteur. En deux jours il était certain d'arriver à arracher ce fusil des mains de Bobby afin de raccourcir drastiquement son espérance de vie. Quelqu'un lui secoua un peu l'épaule, le faisant sursauter et relever son corps pour voir Sam lui offrir un sourire tout en lui désignant la cuisine. Harry se releva en hochant mollement la tête et se saisit de sa béquille, figeant tout son corps lorsque le mouvement fut trop brusque, le forçant à se rattraper au plus grand au lieu de s'étaler de tout son long au sol. Il n'y avait même pas deux semaine il courrait comme un dératé dans une clairière avec un loup-garou aux trousses, maintenant il en était réduit à une béquille de métal et un moldu le regardant comme s'il était handicapé ! Lui de mauvaise humeur ? Si peu.

«- Tu t'ennui ?

\- ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Tu pourrais lire un livre. »

Le jeune gryffondor lui lança un long regard blasé qui arracha un sourire au grand brun avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine devant lui. Sam était le seul avec lequel il changeait quelques mots depuis le café de ce matin, le nommé Dean se contentait maintenant de lui lancer de longs regards indéchiffrable, bien loin de toute la prévenance dont il avait habitué Harry, cependant ce dernier ne s'en formalisa aucunement, les chasseurs avaient tous un esprit étroit, sauf peut-être le cadet des Winchester. Il y avait les créatures à abattre, les chasseurs et les autres, il ignorait encore s'ils le considérait comme de la première ou la dernière catégorie, en tout cas les deux plus vieux auraient pu à eux seuls faire toute l'ambiance d'un enterrement, ce qui était plus déprimant que de déprimer sur sa vie déplorable. Prenant place à côté du châtain entrain de nettoyer son arme avec minutie, il offrit son sourire le plus charmant à un Bobby grognon, poussant même le vice à le remercier d'avoir pris soin de lui ce matin, Sam coupa court à toute montée de ton de la part de son père de cœur en annonçant le repas à base de légumes et de… De fast food. Ah. Et de bière.

Harry touilla un instant son assiette, ayant opté pour les légumes, se sentant réellement dépressif sur le moment. Comment pouvait-il d'ailleurs se sentir bien ? Il était dans l'ignorance total si sa vie allait s'arrêter ou non dans moins de deux semaines, il devait compter sur de parfaits inconnus parce que les Sorciers n'étaient pas une valeur sûr en tant qu'héros national et en plus il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie puisqu'il avait perdu sa baguette. Il y avait aussi le fait de ne pas se faire tuer avant d'arriver à la pleine lune, mais pour une raison étrange il savait que l'aîné des Winchester le maintiendrait en vie au moins jusque là, sa magie ronronnait lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Et elle amplifiait également, le fait que sa gorge ne faisait que l'irriter alors qu'il avait poussé dessus le matin prouvait que sa guérison accélérait tout comme à la fin de la bataille contre Voldemort. Passé un moment dans l'infirmerie après sa victoire, son noyau magique s'était mit à crépité semblable à un feu d'artifice libéré, Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où les rideaux avaient pris feu ou Pompresh s'évanouissait parce qu'elle se prenait une décharge électrique plutôt importante.

Lorsqu'ils finirent le repas dans un silence lourd, Harry lança un regard envieux aux escaliers, peut-être pourrait-il passer le reste de cette semaine rouler en boule sous la couette e ne plus en bouger tout en pleurant sur tout ce qu'il avait raté dans sa courte vie, en passant par l'enfance dans un placard jusqu'au fait qu'il allait certainement mourir vierge avant ses dix-neuf ans. Ironie du sort, l'aîné choisit ce moment là pour proposer à son petit frère de se rendre à un club de strip-tease ce soir, histoire d'égayer un peu l'ambiance des environs. Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que Sam sous l'œil amusé de l'aîné et décida de grimper ces escaliers pour s'enterrer sous sa couette. Personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de disparaître par là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

«- Je préfèrerais qu'on se rende à la tombe de maman, tu sais que papa n'iras pas lui apporter des fleurs cette année. »

Le Survivant se figea, la main sur la rambarde, saisit par l'expression qui traversa un instant le visage de Dean dont Sam tournait le dos, déjà sur sa veste. Qu'est-ce que-? Son regard rencontra celui de l'aîné, il détourna rapidement le visage, se décidant à grimper les marches puisque désormais l'homme abordait une expression de canaille qui lui tordait l'estomac et pas dans le bon sens. Donc leur père était mort récemment, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela faisait de perdre un proche avec qui on avait passé l'enfance, grandit avec cette présence rassurante, un être solide sur lequel s'appuyer et se disputer sur le choix de la chaîne de télévision. Leur père était-il un chasseur ? Ou la mort de ce dernier la raison pour laquelle les deux frères s'étaient lancée dans celle-ci ?

«- Je t'y amène seulement si Harry viens. »

Sam faillit trébucher, mais entendit clairement le juron du plus jeune qui s'était complètement rétamé sur les marches. Le rire frais de son grand-frère fit même sortir Bobby de sa bibliothèque en lançant un coup d'œil à la scène, avant de disparaître de nouveau dans la pièce aux livre, le téléphone sonnant lui arracha simplement un marmonnement dans la barbe. Sam se tourna alors vers eux, découvrant un Dean essayant de relever l'adolescent tout en continuant de se moquer de lui, récoltant quelques regards noir du petit brun. Le cadet ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en les voyants interagir ainsi, ce matin il avait craint que Dean soit revenu sur sa décision d'aider Harry et il lui en aurait voulut si ça avait été le cas. Parce qu'après tous les tests subits, il était indéniable que l'adolescent était humain, vivre avec un loup-garou avait dû au fil des ans forger une certaine opinion négative sur les chasseurs, de plus il préférait grandement garder à l'œil un acteur de ses visions en espérant grandement ne pas en avoir d'autres le concernant.

«- Il est hors de question que je monte en voiture une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu préfère rester avec notre Bobby ? Il respire la joie de vivre !

\- C'est traitre.

\- Allez, viens avec nous, on va s'amuser. »

Sam se contenta de secouer la tête, affichant un air désespéré alors qu'il était plutôt amusé de voir son frère tenter les yeux de chien mouillé sur un jeune homme peu apte à céder à ses avances étranges. Mais un coup d'œil vers la bibliothèque décida Harry, poussant un soupir ce dernier descendit le peu de marche qu'il avait réussit à monter et garda les lèvres hermétiquement closes tout en avançant vers la sortie, s'il avait vu le signe de victoire qu'offrit Dean à son cadet, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Les deux frères se disputèrent un instant sur ce qui était le mieux pour le séjour, faire sept heure de route puis repartir ou dormir là-bas une nuit et revenir ensuite ? Dans tous les cas cela leur faisait deux jours de tués, peut-être même trois si jamais ils voulaient aller faire du tourisme. Dean alla vers les chambres préparer quelques affaires sans oublier la crème pour la blessure du Survivant et Sam alla expliquer à Bobby qu'ils partaient pour quelques jours, mais lui promis qu'ils reviendraient avant la pleine lune. C'est en arrivant à la voiture qu'ils découvrirent Harry assis sur le siège arrière, les jambes en dehors et les fixant avec horreur, une chouette sautillante devant lui. Une chouette ? En pleine journée ?

«- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet oiseau ?

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse. » Avoua le jeune homme, faisant relever la tête de l'oiseau vers lui «Peut-être est-il perdu ? »

La chouette ébouriffa ses ailes en lui donnant un coup de bec, puis s'envola sans demander son reste, dans une direction claire. Harry rougit légèrement de gêne, se demandant comment ils avaient pu lui envoyer un message en pleine journée avec des risques de se faire attraper, cependant aucun des deux frère ne fit le moindre commentaire et ils s'installèrent tous en voiture sans autre mot. Cela soulagea le sorcier, serrant dans son poing le mot qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de lire, peut-être le fera-t-il lorsqu'il serait seul ou qu'il ne donnera pas l'impression de sortir un morceau de papier de nulle part. La voiture démarra, lui faisant serrer les dents car les vibrations remontèrent jusque dans ses os et Harry pensa un instant que sept heure de cette torture lui était trop difficile, autant sauter en marche quand il en aurait assez. Sam se retourna un instant pour lui demander s'il allait bien, Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête en esquissant un piteux sourire alors que les yeux vert de l'aîné Winchester ne le quittait presque pas grâce au miroir au-dessus du tableau de bord.

Les premières heures se déroulèrent tranquillement, le vent sifflait à ses oreilles en même temps que la musique rock bourdonnante dans l'habitacle, il avait beau serrer les dents au début, maintenant même si le moindre cailloux sur la route lui tiraillait la jambe Harry avait plutôt énormément de mal à se retenir de tirer les oreilles du conducteur semblant se marrer de sa mésaventure tout en lui lançant parfois des coups d'œil inquiet dans le rétroviseur. Sam, de son côté, ronchonnait sur le fait que c'était la première fois que Bobby désirait éviscérer un de leur invité ayant passé tous les tests, le jeune sorcier se déclarait totalement innocent sur le fait d'énerver leur mentor, pas sa faute si le gars était persuadé qu'il allait effectuer une invocation démoniaque en plein dans son salon, tout ça parce qu'il avait commencé à fureté dans les bouquins dans l'intention de s'occuper un peu.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une station essence qui vendait par miracle des tartes, Harry appris que l'aîné des Winchester était un gros mangeur de tarte, même s'il préférait les faites mains il ne disait pas non à celles industrielle pour le peu qu'elles aient un bon goût. Sam était resté avec lui dans l'Impala pendant que le frère était dans la boutique, il lui raconta que Dean ne supportait pas vraiment l'immobilité et l'inaction, ça le rendait dingue au bout d'une journée, puis les murmures inquiétant de Bobby sur le fait qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait avec le gamin tapait sur les nerfs des deux Winchester, mais ça Harry ne fut pas au courant. Sam, autant que Dean, voulait pouvoir sauver une vie et qu'importe si c'était un gamin un peu bizarre que son aîné voulait mettre dans son lit par moment, il n'était pas moins innocent parce qu'il avait côtoyé un loup-garou. Harry écoutait le cadet en lui lançant un coup d'œil curieux lorsqu'il eut un moment de silence, perdu dans ses pensées, haussant les épaules il se contenta de plier et tendre sa jambe histoire d'être certain que la voiture ne lui avait pas bousillé tous les muscles.

«- Je vous ai pris des fruits, les herbivores ! »

A ces mots, Harry releva la tête en attrapant la pomme qu'on lui lançait, un réflexe conditionné par ses années d'attrapeur de gryffondor et affirmés pendant la guerre magique. Dean eut un grand sourire en le voyant réagir si vite alors que Sam se frottait encore la cuisse où avait frappé sa propre pomme. Ils reprirent la route, les conversations finirent par se tarirent alors que le paysage défilait sous leurs yeux, apaisant le Survivant. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par la douleur diffuse de sa jambe réveillée à chaque nid de poule et par le silence de leurs conversation puisque la musique ne cessait aucunement de battre à ses oreilles. C'est pourquoi il n'entendit pas Dean râler sur le fait de se rendre à cette tombe sans corps alors qu'ils pourraient très bien aller dans des coin plus sympas ou chasser un démon aux yeux jaune, Sam insista et bientôt cette discutions également mourut.

Harry se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit le moteur s'éteindre et se redressa à demi, grognant pour sa gorge sèche, irritée, ainsi que le fait qu'il avait beaucoup trop dormi. Ses cheveux ébouriffés dépassèrent lentement la portière avant que ses yeux n'atteignent la vitre, captant le regard vert rieur de l'aîné Winchester n'ayant rien raté de son manège. Lui tirant intelligemment la langue, le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur la banquette douillette de la voiture, lui chuchotant des mots d'amour pour avoir veillé à ce qu'il ne se retrouve pas trop courbaturé. Quelqu'un ouvrit la portière et bien entendu, l'air frais qui ne l'atteignait pas jusque là, s'engouffra violemment en lui arrachant un frisson, maudissant la lignée de Dean Winchester sur plusieurs générations, il daigna alors se lever sous les encouragements de l'homme et sortit avec sa béquille, conscient que Dean faisait ça pour qu'il ne reste pas éternellement scotché à la banquette de son Impala. Harry avait bien entendu le ton révérencieux qu'avait pris l'aîné en parlant de sa voiture lorsqu'il avait dit qu'elle était belle. Sam se trouvait accroupit près d'une tombe où il parlait, certainement à sa mère. Dean lui donna un léger coup de coude en lui désignant le reste du cimetière, l'invitant à faire un tour même si ce coin là n'avait pas l'air bien grand.

«- As-tu gardé des souvenirs ?» Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un coin éloigné du cimetière, s'appuyant sur sa béquille et parfois sur Dean même, -puisque sa jambe était quelque peu endolorie- l'aîné ayant le regard dans le vide tout en le guidant à travers les pierres tombales.

«- Des souvenirs de quoi ?

\- Oubli, cela ne me concerne pas. »

Il y eut un silence plutôt court, avant que l'homme ne le fasse s'asseoir sur un banc, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle. Si Harry n'avait pas fait attention, il aurait pu penser qu'il s'asseyait avec lui parce qu'il s'ennuyait de tourner en rond, cependant le jeune sorcier avait remarqué que Dean l'observait tout le temps, même lorsqu'il n'en donnait pas l'impression, alors ils s'asseyaient parce que le chasseur avait vu qu'il commençait à se crisper et à grimacer un peu plus à chacun de ses pas. Etendant sa jambe, Harry s'appuya sur le dossier de pierre de son siège, observant Sam qui se trouvait à l'autre bout, encore accroupit et les lèvres bougeant dans des murmures que lui seul comprenait. Dean était un mystère sur patte, les deux frère étaient étrange d'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il sentait qu'une catastrophe allait arriver ou peut-être parce qu'il allait s'ennuyer pendant la semaine, une chose était sûre c'était que ces deux là l'intriguait au-delà du possible. Et n'était-ce pas sa curiosité qui avait aidé à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres chaque année où il s'étai présenté à Poudlard ?

«- J'avais quatre ans quand elle est morte. Je ne me souviens pas réellement d'elle, juste de petites choses.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on viens ici, cette tombe est vide et de toute façon ils ne nous répondent pas ! » Dean haussa les épaules, donnant l'impression que cela ne l'atteignait pas, pourtant Harry sentait qu'il se donnait plus de force qu'il en avait réellement « Sam a toujours été le plus sentimentale dans la famille.

\- Je parle aussi à mes parents, souvent. ça a un côté rassurant de se dire qu'ils nous écoutent même s'ils n'ont pas la possibilité de répondre. » Bien entendu, Harry ne lui dit pas que lui pouvait réellement leur parler et que les âmes de ses parents répondaient à ses questions.

«- Tu as aussi perdu ta famille ?

\- J'avais un an. » Il le lâcha dans un murmure. Ce n'était pas un tabou ou gênant, le fait de pouvoir leur parler à chaque fois qu'il le désirait rongeait cette envie de les avoir auprès de lui à chaque instant, donc il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal dans l'affaire.

Dean parut penser que c'était douloureux d'en aborder le sujet, il lui serra l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort avant de se lever, lui faisant signe qu'ils continuaient la balade. Sam était toujours entrain de parler à sa mère quand ils remarquèrent alors un cercle parfait autour de l'une des tombes, cela fit froncer les sourcils au chasseur et grimacer le sorcier, peu certain que ce soit un fait naturel. Laissant Dean aller parler à celui qui entretenait le cimetière, Harry caressa un instant l'arbre mort, puis pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant sérieusement si ce qu'il ressentait actuellement était possible, qui aujourd'hui s'amusait encore avec la magie des Nécromanciens ? Depuis la loi interdisant la création d'Inféri ou tout autre sort jouant avec les morts, les aurors surveillaient chaque parcelle de terre de cette planète pour empêcher une catastrophe. Enfin, peut-être pas dans ce pays là. Apparemment, l'Amérique n'avait pas fini de l'emmerder profondément. En tout cas, soudainement il aurait adoré rester avec le vieux Bobby avant la pleine lune, histoire d'éviter de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une chasse sans qu'il ne le désir, parce que c'était vraiment une chasse qui allait se dérouler autour de lui, il n'y avait qu'à voir le regard préoccupé de Dean lorsqu'il rejoignit Sam en lui parlant, jetant quelques regards dans sa direction. Il s'approcha, s'appuyant sur sa béquille l'air de rien, réfléchissant déjà à ce qui aurait pu faire mumuse dans le coin, il fallait être un sorcier ou posséder un artéfact nourrit de magie afin de réaliser ce rituel, a moins qu'une créature inconnue au bataillon puisse faire ce genre de chose ?

Le sorcier se maudit légèrement de ne pas avoir dévoré la bibliothèque de Poudlard comme Hermione l'avait fait, il saurait alors ce qu'il aurait pu rencontrer en se baladant innocemment dans les environs. Harry les remarqua se disputer légèrement avant de monter à la voiture, à voir l'air fatigué de Sam, c'était une prise de bec personnelle, comme s'il essayait de décrypter son aîné. Si son frère cadet n'y arrivait pas, Harry se demandait lui-même comment quelqu'un pourrait le faire un jour, se décidant à grimper dans la voiture avant qu'ils ne l'abandonne dans le coin, ils le déposèrent à un motel avant de disparaître de nouveau, certainement dans l'optique d'aller récolter des informations. Harry se décida à ne pas tourner en rond le temps qu'ils partent, Dean avait parlé de rendre visite au père à l'université et si ce qu'il soupçonnait était juste alors le père pourrait facilement se débarrasser des deux chasseurs en les orientant sur une fausse piste. Ecrivant un mot comme quoi il était allé se balader, le Sorcier commença à se diriger vers le bâtiment universitaire, se mélangea aux autres étudiant malgré sa béquille et se cacha dans l'angle d'un couloir quand les deux frères le dépassèrent, puis il se rendit au bureau du père de la décédée, rien qu'en frappant à la porte il sentait l'émanation magique provenir de la pièce, lorsque le professeur ouvrit, par contre, il ne détecta sur lui aucune trace de Nécromancie. Un artéfact alors.

«- Oui ?

\- Bonjour professeur, je sors a peine de l'hôpital et on m'as dit de venir vous voir pour discuter avec vous de ce qui serait le mieux afin de rattraper mes cours dans votre matière.

\- Oh oui, rentrez. Quel est votre nom jeune homme ?

\- Harry, Harry Evans. » Sa voix se fit caressante quand l'adulte le fit entrer dans la pièce, son regard émeraude fut immédiatement attiré par le crépitement de magie provenant de l'étagère.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, il n'avait même pas cherché à réfléchir s'il n'aurait pas dû laisser les frères se débrouiller puisque c'était des chasseurs certainement habitués à traiter ce genre de cas, mais la guerre l'avait habitué à être toujours sur le qui-vive, la chasse au loup-garou forcé à l'action, Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde rester tranquille sur un canapé quand il pouvait aider à faire quelque chose. Hermione lui aurait dit que c'était son côté fonceur et super-héro qui ressortait, lui aurait plus penché sur le fait qu'il était de la même trempe que Dean, l'inaction le rendait fou. C'est pourquoi il offrit son plus beau sourire en frôlant l'étagère, découvrant un vieux grimoire de grec ancien, les pages abîmées sentant la poussière, mais tout cela dissimulé sous un charme étrange, faisant paraître le livre plus récent qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Sans se soucier du professeur qui l'observait, Harry attrapa le bouquin pour l'ouvrir et dès le premier contact il sut que c'était l'artéfact qui avait permit de jouer au nécromancien débutant, tournant son regard émeraude sur l'homme, il esquissa un sourire.

«- Ce n'est pas un livre courant.

\- C'est du grec ancien, j'ai un cours dessus.»

La voix intrigua Harry qui fronça les sourcils, cela sonnait comme une phrase répétée pour donner un sens à la présence de l'ouvrage ou qu'on avait intégrée dans la tête de l'homme. Son expression s'assombrit un peu plus en voyant que tous les autres livres ne portait que sur le latin, rien ne portant sur les anciennes langues grec, de près ou de loin. Est-ce que les Winchester avaient remarqués cela ? Peu probable, ils étaient concentrés l'un à prouver que cette chasse était réelle, l'autre à démontrer le contraire. Mettant le livre sous le coude, il vint s'asseoir en face du bureau, continuant de sourire à l'homme tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien, sondant son âme.

«- Vous avez acheté ce livre, monsieur ?

\- Oui, lors d'une vente aux enchères, j'ai reçu une invitation afin de m'y rendre.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de l'adresse ?

\- Non.

\- Vous souvenez-vous vous y être rendu ?

\- Non. »

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait, l'homme devant lui devait être un enfant de cracmol ou quelque chose comme cela, Remus lui en avait parlé. En Amérique, lorsqu'une vieille famille de sorcière n'avait plus aucun héritier le gouvernement magique de la région organisait une vente aux enchères en invitant tous les descendant des autres familles dans les environs à s'y rendre, parfois cela tombait sur un homme comme le professeur Mason n'ayant aucune idée que certains de ses ancêtres pratiquaient la magie naturellement, comme l'économie Magique de l'Amérique avait fusionnée avec le dollar américain, on ne pouvait aucunement faire la différence entre un vrai sorcier, un cracmol intégré ou un pauvre hère découvrant le monde magique. Dans le plus positif des cas, le professeur avait acheté le livre avant de se rendre compte de là où il avait atterrit, les sorciers en ne voyant pas ce qui pourrait arriver de grave avec un moldu lui avait simplement effacé une partie de la mémoire avant de le laisser retourner à sa vie. Cependant n'importe qui pouvait sentir que le livre dégageait sa propre puissance. Non. Pas n'importe qui. Il était lié à la mort, sa magie était sensible à la Nécromancie tout comme elle l'était envers les Illusions, on ne mentait pas à une âme après tout.

«- Si vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient, je vais vous l'emprunter.

\- Faites donc jeune homme. »

Le sorcier se releva en saluant le professeur, garda le livre contre son flanc tout en sortant, appuyé sur sa béquille. Les aurors n'avaient même pas mit de dispositif de sécurité, ce professeur pouvait passer le livre à n'importe qui aurait demandé et n'importe qui dans les environs adorerait jouer à réveiller les morts pour peu qu'ils puissent traduire l'ancien grec. Ses doigts le démangeaient, Adam lui avait parlé de l'état catastrophique du pays, les sorciers en voulant à tout prix s'intégrer parmi les moldu devenant de plus en plus fascinant avait mit de côté toute notion de prudence, bien entendu ils n'étaient pas responsable de tous les maux, simplement beaucoup d'artéfact ayant emmagasiné de l'énergie comme ce livre entre ses mains se retrouvés abandonnés un peu partout, amenant un lot de catastrophe auxquels faisait face chaque année l'équipe d'Adam. Remus pouvait être entré en contact avec l'un de ces artéfact, non ? Non. La mort lui avait dit qu'il s'était détourné de la magie et là encore c'était magique.

S'asseyant sur un banc, Harry poussa un soupir en tendant la jambe, massant légèrement les muscles douloureux, le motel était encore à quelques rues, la nuit glissait lentement son manteau sombre autour de lui et les lampadaires grésillaient légèrement. Poussé par sa curiosité, il attrapa le livre posé à côté de lui, toutes les anciennes familles apposaient leur marque sur les biens en leur possession. Feuilletant les pages dont aucun mot ne lui disait quelque chose, après tout il n'avait jamais pris la branche grec ancien. Des pas s'approchèrent de lui et il referma le livre, le cachant presque dans sa veste alors qu'un Dean furibond débarquait dans son angle de vue, ne l'ayant au premier abord aucunement remarqué, avant de relever le visage. Le Survivant se détendit considérablement d'avoir eut le réflexe de planquer le bouquin, il aurait eut du mal à leur expliquer d'où il sortait puisqu'il n'avait pas d'argent.

«- Harry ?

\- Me repose sur le chemin, marcher n'est apparemment pas très bon pour la santé. »

Dean eut un sourire en se laissant tombé à ses côtés, le nez en l'air et poussant un long soupir fatigué. Le Survivant eut la délicatesse de ne pas lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas avec Sam, le fait que le cadet refusait de donner raison à l'aîné sur le fait qu'il y avait une chasse dans les environs avait dû faire monter la moutarde entre eux. Dans quel état allait-il retrouver Sam en rentrant ? Sûrement aussi irrité que son frère. Et c'était à Sam de faire son massage ce soir. Pendant un bref instant, il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière également afin d'observer le ciel, gardant le silence tout comme Dean et c'était agréable. Là, comme ça, assis l'un à côté de l'autre et livré à la fraîcheur de la nuit, il aurait pu penser qu'il n'était qu'un jeune homme normal sortant avec son petit-ami. Attendez, _quoi ?!_

* * *

 _ **TBC...**  
_

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Une histoire qui commence lentement.

Et oui, le passage avec le professeur est un peu bancale, dans l'ancienne version Harry avait utilisé la magie sans baguette parce que je l'avais fait super puissant et tout beau et tout adulé et surtout enfui de l'Angleterre parce que les sorciers voulaient mettre la main sur lui par rapport à sa puissance. _Ouais_. J'ai changée pas mal de chose parce que l'histoire est déjà assez longue sans que je rajouter un Marty Sue dans la casserole.


	6. Les cadavres sont meilleurs morts

* **Regarde le nombre de follow et de favorit, le nombre de visiteur depuis la publication du chapitre, puis fixe l'unique review récolté au précédent chapitre** * ... Eh bien, il semblerait que ma fiction plaise, je veux dire, c'est super de montrer votre présence hein, je critique pas, mais c'est quand même prise de tête vous savez ? Voir autant de personne suivre, je me dis que peut-être ils attendent une véritable étincelle, ou alors qu'ils l'avaient mit en follow parce qu'elle semblait intéressante, mais après ils ont oublié de supprimer l'histoire de leur liste parce qu'elle ne l'était pas tant que ça. On discutait avec quelques auteurs de ce phénomène et je commence à comprendre pourquoi certains avaient des coups de gueules sur leurs fics, au départ je disais que "quand même les lecteurs font ce qu'ils veulent", mais maintenant que je le vis, je ne le dis plus vraiment. Parce que c'est sérieusement frustrant.

Je ne vais pas vous pousser à reviewer, faites-le si vous le voulez vraiment, ce n'est pas parce que je dis ça que vous devez vous sentir obligé de poster quelque chose. Après tout il n'y a que cinq chapitres postés et l'intrigue principale n'est même pas encore lancée ! Mais les histoires ne s'écrivent pas toute seules, avoir quelqu'un qui semble s'intéresser un peu plus au point de laisser une review ça me rends vraiment contente parce que je me dis que malgré mes écrits maladroits, quelqu'un s'accroche jusqu'au bout. Les follow et les favorit ? C'est bien sauf que ça n'aide pas à savoir si la personne l'ayant follow/favorit continu la lecture ou a simplement abandonné parce que ça ne lui plaisait pas. C'est ce que je voulais dire quand je parlais de très frustrant.

Dans tous les cas, un très grand merci à **DidiineOokami** pour sa review ! Si je pouvais, je t'enverrais des Castiel télépathiques : P

* * *

 **Savais-tu qu'à vouloir être un oiseau l'on deviens une autruche ?**

* * *

Harry était enroulé dans une couverture, fixant de ses yeux endormit Dean annoncer qu'il avait une victoire sur son frère parce qu'il y avait bel et bien une chasse dans les environs. Le sorcier ne prenait pas garde à la conversation, toute son attention focalisée sur la silhouette masculine de l'aîné, avant de glisser tout aussi concentré sur celle plus longiligne du cadet, les pensées un peu chaotique depuis qu'il avait eut cette image étrange hier soir. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés sur le banc, Harry avait regardé Dean s'éloigner puis disparaître vers un quelconque bar sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que cela ferait d'être avec un homme, le Survivant ne s'était jamais posé la question, il s'intéressait aux filles à Poudlard parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui et à vrai dire cela ne lui avait pas posé de problème. Une fille c'était doux, agréable, elles sentaient bon, avaient des sourires qui donnait des frissons et aussi tactiles que caressantes. Comment c'était avec un homme ?

Plus important que cela, pourquoi par Salazard il se posait même la question ?! Juste avant le retour de Dean, Sam et lui s'était regardés quelques épisodes de Casa Erotica, il était vierge mais pas innocent non plus et si au départ le cadet des Winchester avait été gêné -lui aussi fallait bien l'avouer, regarder ça seul allait, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce c'était trop étrange- à la fin ils s'étaient contenté de rester sur leur lit respectif et fixer l'écran. Harry avait apprécié, pas jusqu'à aller se tripoter, mais il avait aimé ce qu'il avait vu. Donc c'est les filles. Ou était-il bi ? Pourquoi il se le demandait alors qu'il allait certainement finir entre quatre planche ? C'était perturbant la façon dont son esprit se dispersait quand il était confronté à la Mort. Poussant un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le côté, coupant court à la discutions houleuse des deux autres. Le livre avait été glissé dans son sac de linge qu'avait amené avec eux les deux frères, il devait encore trouver une solution pour le faire parvenir aux sorciers américain sans que l'ouvrage passe la case "Robbert Singer".

«- On va aller parler avec un étudiant, tu veux-

\- Je ne bouge pas de cette pièce, j'ai encore la jambe qui crie grâce» Il hésita un instant en voyant l'air piteux de l'aîné, ce dernier voulait sans doute lui montrer le métier de chasseur pour une raison obscure. «Sam n'as pas le même doigté que toi pour les massages. »

Le cadet rougit en se raclant la gorge, Harry l'avait supplié de ne pas le faire souffrir de nouveau ce matin et c'était occupé lui-même de se masser la jambe. Même Jess lui avait conseillée de ne plus jamais proposer un massage, d'après elle ça sonnait agréable et cela finissait très mal pour les muscles. Mais Sam eut la surprise de voir l'air piteux de son frangin tourner au satisfait et il gonfla même un peu son torse, ce qui le figea quelques secondes, Harry avait fait exprès de dire ça pour distraire son frère ? Malin le gamin. Lui-même ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'Harry pourrait faire avec eux à questionner un universitaire, à part sourire et se tenir debout en faisant croire qu'il était de leur équipe, ou un stagiaire. L'un dans l'autre, ils y allaient déjà à deux, une troisième personne serait superflue, un coup d'œil à la jambe du plus jeune lui fit penser que l'emmener à n'importe qu'elle chasse était dangereux, il ne pourrait même pas courir s'il y avait un danger immédiat. Si son frère n'avait pas trouvé celle-ci, ils seraient rentrés rapidement chez Bobby pour mettre en sécurité Harry avant la pleine lune, voir se mette eux-mêmes en sécurité, Sam n'avait jamais vu de telle transformation lycanthrope, rien ne disait qu'il se métamorphoserait seulement à la pleine lune à part le gamin. Mais que se passerait-il si Harry avait faux et qu'il devenait un loup sous une brusque colère ? Ou une émotion trop vive ? Peut-être avait-il lu trop de comique.

Harry leur souhaita une bonne journée en s'étalant sur son lit, allumant de nouveau la télé afin de voir le programme sur lequel il allait s'ennuyer. Sam lui paraissait étrange. Secouant la tête, il chassa cette idée avant de se concentrer sur l'écran de télévision, mais elle revint en force, ce sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait, qu'il avait un nom sur le bout de la langue sans réussir à le formuler. Se tournant sur le dos, le Survivant leva sa jambe en grimaçant sous l'effort, la tendant et la pliant afin de se garder un minimum sur terre. Sam ne pouvait pas être une créature magique ou surnaturelle, cela serait remettre en cause le pourquoi ces deux frères traquaient toutes celle ayant le malheur de croiser leur route. Une malédiction serait plus probable, certainement que Sam avait été maudit alors leur famille s'était lancée dans la chasse afin de trouver l'être l'ayant fait. Ce n'était pas comme une malédiction. Harry abandonna l'exercice qu'il s'était imposé, pour rouler de nouveau sur le ventre, fixant avec gravité l'écran dans lequel un homme faisait du gringue à une infirmière, plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait dire ça ? Sa magie ? Ses sens de loup ? N'était-ce pas trop tôt pour que ceux-ci se développent ? Cela n'était pas une malédiction dont il avait l'habitude, quelque chose de beaucoup plus subtil, cela pourrait être un simple sort ou une chose qu'il avait avalé. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir y faire quelque chose, ce serait merveilleux d'au moins aider quelqu'un correctement dans sa vie. Mais c'était des chasseurs, peu enclin à faire confiance à un sorcier tel que lui, leur expliquer qu'il avait ressentit un truc pas net avec Sam serait très certainement mal pris par les deux. Et il tenait à ce que les deux Winchester l'apprécient encore.

«- Accio veste.» Dit-il dans l'espoir de penser à autre chose.

Il tendit la main pour recevoir sa veste, esquissant un sourire, au moins un sort qui ne requérait aucunement sa baguette et dont le résultat était précis. Il farfouilla les poches afin d'en sortir le mot qu'avait apporté la chouette hier dans l'après-midi, en l'ouvrant, il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture penchée de sa meilleure amie suivit de sa signature manuscrite familière.

« _Harry,_

 _J'ai tout dit à Ron, n'espère même pas que je lui cache quelque chose comme ça. Il me fait te dire que lorsque tu reviendras il t'étrangleras lui-même, alors ne te fais pas de soucis pour ton avenir._

 _Hermione_ »

Le Survivant se mit à rire, le désir de les avoir de nouveau auprès de lui étreignit son cœur et il finit avec un grand sourire. Ils lui manquaient horriblement, Harry était persuadé que s'ils avaient été avec lui Hermione aurait déjà trouvé la solution à toutes les questions qu'il se posait et Ron serait encore là à le traiter d'imbécile tout en assurant ses arrière. Ces deux là était de sa famille, bien entendu qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais pu cacher quelque chose à Ron, encore moins s'ils étaient mariés. Il avait raté la cérémonie. Comment Hermione avait été ce jour-là ? Certainement que quelqu'un avait dû la sortir de force de la bibliothèque où elle s'était planquée. Et Ron ? Il devait avoir dévoré la moitié du buffet avant même que la journée ne commence. En fermant les yeux, Harry les imaginait sans mal, Hermione vêtue d'une robe satinée à volant d'un rose dégradé et Ron la faisant valser dans son costume antique de sa grande tante Tessie. S'avouant sans mal qu'il avait trop de souvenir du bal lors de sa quatrième année, le jeune homme sombra dans un doux sommeil.

* * *

«- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas cherché à venir. »

Harry s'assit en tailleur à côté de son parrain sur ce banc blanc. Le brouillard au sol ne se dissipa aucunement, rampant dans des coin sombres ou s'écoulant autour du train encore là, à attendre qu'il monte définitivement à l'intérieur. Sirius lui avait raconté que pour lui ce lieu ressemblait au sol cogneur et que pour rentrer au royaume de la Mort il devait prendre ce tunnel qui amenait à la Cabane Hurlante et Harry savait que cela avait plus de signification que voulait bien lui avouer son parrain. Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule spectral de l'être, peu importait que son parrain ressemble à un fantôme, ici ils n'étaient que deux âmes se rencontrant de nouveau. L'homme passa un bras autour de ses épaules, resserrant le semblant d'étreinte qu'il savait son filleul si avide.

«- Je suis désolé, pour Remus. » Souffla Harry en fermant les yeux.

«- Ce n'était pas a faute il y a un an, cela ne l'était pas non plus il y a cinq mois, alors ce ne l'es pas plus aujourd'hui.

\- Mais il n'est pas avec vous, je n'ai pas accès au Purgatoire pour savoir s'il va bien. Est-ce que-» Il ne pu finir sa question que Sirius posa un doigt sur sa bouche, l'air fatigué qu'abordait le plus âgé fit frissonner le Survivant.

«- Je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions-là Harry, même si tu trouveras plus tard la réponse, j'en suis certain.»

Harry hocha la tête, le laissant retirer sa main tout en tournant son visage vers l'endroit où le Survivant savait être l'entrée du tunnel. Il y eut un silence confortable qui s'étira un long moment entre eux, comme à chaque fois en réalité, avant Harry avait pensé que son parrain serait tout le temps plein d'énergie et toujours à blaguer ou quelque chose comme cela. Même s'ils avaient eut ces moments de pur bonheur où ils parlaient jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit obligé de rejoindre le monde des vivants, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans ces silences reposant où aucun des deux n'avait à réfléchir. C'était plus avec son père qu'il faisait le gamin tendit que sa mère le dorlotait sans le laisser respirer. Sirius, c'était celui qui venait quand il en avait besoin, le fantôme sur lequel s'épauler parce que de leur vivant ils possédaient un lien fort, quelque chose que la Mort ne pouvait briser.

« - Que sais-tu des démons Harry ? » La question surpris le jeune sorcier qui fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire.

«- Pas grand-chose, je sais que n'importe qui peux en invoquer tant qu'ils possèdent un artéfact, mais que bien peu peuvent réellement les contrôler, encore moins les moldus. » En disant cela, il se souvint que l'invocation était une branche de magie perdue, Hermione en saurait bien plus que lui à ce sujet. «La plupart du temps le rituel se finit par la mort de l'invocateur ou sa possession, rendant le démon libre de tout ordre.

\- Il faut être puissant pour contrôler un autre être.

\- Et complètement stupide pour utiliser une telle magie sans précaution !

\- Certain n'ont parfois pas le choix. »

Relevant son regard intrigué vers son parrain, il fut arrêté quand la main de ce dernier se posa sur ses yeux, le rendant aveugle un instant. Assez surprenant pour le couper temporairement de son lien avec ce lieu et basculer de nouveau dans le monde des vivants.

* * *

Sam le secouait doucement, la nuit était tombée et le cadet paraissait un peu inquiet, dardant sur lui des expressions différentes, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il essayait de le réveiller depuis dix bonnes minutes et au vu des couvertures posées sur lui, son corps avait perdu de la température. Le Survivant se dit distraitement qu'il n'avait pas parlé orientation sexuelle avec son parrain, certainement le ferait-il avec sa mère. Il n'avait pas non plus avoué que s'il survivait à sa lycanthropie, il chercherait les clés du Purgatoire quoi qu'il advienne. Sam l'aida à se redresser, après avoir autant "dormi" sa tête lui tournait quelque peu et il poussa un long soupir lorsqu'il posa son regard sur l'aîné, encore dans l'encadrement de la porte et l'air de mauvaise humeur. Harry se demanda s'il devait se risquer à demander ce qu'avait fait le pauvre étudiant pour le rendre ainsi, mais ne voulant pas attirer les foudres du grand châtain, il préféra se tourner vers le cadet.

«- C'est l'heure de manger ?

\- Presque. » Souris Sam, lui tendant un sac en plastique. «Je t'ai acheté quelque chose pour que tu arrête de t'ennuyer.

\- C'est sympa Sam, merci. »

Sans se préoccuper de Dean et son mutisme foudroyant l'encadrement de la fenêtre cette fois-ci, il entreprit de sortir un livre de science-fiction avec des loup-garou de l'espace. Pendant un bref moment il resta interloqué à voir un loup avec un scaphandre au milieu des étoiles, avant d'exploser de rire, emportant avec lui un Sam fier de sa petite blague. Ils se lancèrent alors tous les deux sur une conversation visant à savoir dans quelles histoire l'on retrouvait le plus souvent les lycanthrope et dans quelles situation. C'était vrai que ces créature fascinait quelque peu les moldu, pas autant que les vampires et leur immortalité ou les licornes mystiques, mais ils avaient leur place dans l'imaginaire des sans-magie. Le plus impressionnant était d'entendre un chasseur parler des loup-garou, pas comme un être vivant, mais comme un prédateur effrayant, sans pitié. Qu'ils soient humain ou sous l'effet de la pleine lune.

Dean s'était décrispé pour se joindre à la conversation et bientôt seuls Dean et Sam parlaient. Ils avaient dérivés des loup-garou pour parler des créatures qu'ils chassaient dans leur enfance avec leur père, glaçant d'effroi le petit sorcier. Lui qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir une vie normale ne l'avait pourtant pas passé dans la peur. A les écouter il semblerait qu'ils n'aient jamais sut ce que c'était sans cette boule au ventre faisant tambouriner leur cœur. Comment pouvait-on emmener des enfants à la chasse ? Le Survivant voulu poser la question, mais ce serait leur rappeler qu'il était là et le visage de Dean semblait détendu, apaisé, en regardant son cadet sourire en rajoutant plus de détails à certaines scènes. Sam lui-même paraissait avoir dix ans de moins malgré que la conversation traitait d'un sujet grave. Harry comprit rapidement, peu importait à quel point la vie les avait frappé, ils avaient toujours été là pour veiller l'un sur l'autre, comme deux doigts de la main. Aussi proche que l'étaient Fred et George.

«- Je vais chercher à manger, vous avez une préférence les gars ?

\- Salade pour moi.

\- Pareil.» Répondit rapidement Harry, peu enclin à croquer dans un nouvel hamburger avant la fin du monde. Vivre en Amérique arrivait à le dégoûter des fast food pour un certain temps.

«- Vous n'êtes vraiment que des lapins ! »

Dean sortit sous cette phrase, laissant à son cadet un grand sourire et Harry secouer doucement la tête, avant de se tourner vers Sam, assis sur le bords de son lit, haussant un sourcil en le voyant le fixer.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Vous rentrez tard, couvert de terre et sans le dîner, il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Pas qu'il avait l'habitude de se faire servir, mais avec eux l'absence de nourriture signifiait certainement une dispute, comme hier soir.

«- On est allé déterrer le cercueil pour brûler les ossements. » A voir l'air qu'affichait Harry, Sam sut qu'il serait bon d'expliquer « La seule façon de se débarrasser d'un fantôme vengeur c'est de brûler ce à quoi il est rattaché, étant donné que son copain l'avait trompée et qu'elle en ait morte, la théorie du fantôme vengeur était la meilleure.

\- Mais si son fantôme s'était rattaché à la voiture et non au corps ? » Sam parut un instant surpris qu'il pense à cela, mais Harry connaissait quand mêmes quelques trucs.

«- On aurait brûlé les deux par précaution.

\- Ce n'était pas un fantôme vengeur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On a plutôt affaire à un mort-vivant, un cadavre qui bouge si tu préfère.

\- Oh. » Peut-être aurait-il dû se montrer plus surpris ou effrayé, car cette fois-ci Sam lui fit face, complètement alerte.

«- D'accord, tu étais au courant, comment ? »

Et là il disait quoi pour s'en sortir ? Esquissant un piteux sourire, se frottant la nuque dans un tic de gêne, le Survivant se mit à regarder de partout, sauf le cadet qui émit un bruit insatisfait. Hermione serait la meilleure pour trouver des arguments afin de convaincre Sam qu'un sorcier c'était pas méchant. Pas maintenant, il savait d'instinct qu'il devait trouver une autre histoire pour ne pas compliquer les choses, s'ils faisaient face à un zombie c'était qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour réveiller les morts. Se déclarer sorcier dans le périmètre d'un zombi c'est comme mettre un panneau "Je suis innocent" sur un renard ayant encore dans la gueule les plumes des poules dévorées.

«- En Angleterre, il existe des sortes de policier du Surnaturel. » Finit par dire Harry d'une voix prudente, ancrant son regard dans celui du cadet. «Là bas on ne pourchasse pas les créatures, on essai de trouver une solution pour tout harmoniser et même si parfois celle-ci doit être radicale, on tente le plus possible de les préserver autant de ceux qui les entours que d'eux-mêmes.

\- C'est dangereux.

\- Certainement. » Le concept devait être compliqué à comprendre pour quelqu'un ayant dédié sa vie à la chasse. «Mes parents en faisaient partit. » Il marqua une pause en se rendant compte qu'il lâchait une information inutile, soupira. «Suite à diverses circonstances plus ou moins longues à expliquer, j'ai dû affronter quelques morts-vivants et pour ne pas avoir à en croiser de nouveau, j'ai appris à reconnaître certains signes. »

C'était un pieux mensonge, les Inféri n'était pas la première chose à laquelle on pouvait penser en voyant un tel cercle autour d'une tombe, il refusait cependant de dire à quiconque que sa magie était plus sensible envers certaines branche magique depuis qu'il possédait les reliques de la Mort. Enfin, il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Hermione et Ron, hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant avant eux, surtout quelqu'un ayant une arme à feu à moins de cinq mètre de lui.

«- L'Angleterre a l'air plutôt sympa en fait.

\- On possède les plus calme de notre côté du monde.

\- Vous n'avez pas de démons là-bas ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, se disant soudainement que le fait que Sirius lui en avait parlé juste avant ne devait pas être une coïncidence. L'empêchant de répondre, Dean débarqua avec la nourriture et fit pratiquement toute la conversation autour du repas, son air joviale et détendu les firent oublier les sujets graves et ils allèrent se coucher dès la fin de leur dîner. Harry laissa sa lampe de chevet pour lire son livre, peu enclin à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il ne remarqua aucunement les yeux de l'aîné posés sur lui, décortiquant sa silhouette avant de s'endormir pour de bon. Le Survivant lut pendant longtemps, puis sentant le sommeil se rappeler à lui deux heures avant les lueurs de l'aube, il se servit du mot d'Hermione comme marque page avant de se rouler en boule dans son lit, se blottissant sous les couette et posant son regard sur Dean. C'était indéniable qu'il devrait régler cette histoire avant qu'il se mette à penser être devenu gay.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était seul dans la pièce. Repoussant les couvertures bien chaudes, il se traîna jusque dans la douche pour laisser couler l'eau chaude sur son corps fatigué. Harry n'avait pas pu accéder au domaine de Mort afin de parler à sa mère ou son père, voir encore à Sirius, parfois les portes lui étaient fermées, peut-être était-ce bien. Son corps ne pouvait pas supporter de rester sans son âme trop longtemps et le fait de ne pas pouvoir y accéder H24 semblait être une certaine mesure de sécurité salutaire. Sinon il passerait trop de temps là-bas malgré le fait qu'il aimait bien la vie. Eteignant l'eau de la douche, Harry resta une trentaine de seconde dans la même position, essayant vainement de se réveiller complètement et maudissant le fait qu'il se transformait en marmotte. Le manque d'activité lui devenait insupportable, n'ayant aucune idée d'où était partit les Winchester, il entreprit de se masser lui-même la jambe avec la pommade abandonnée sur une table de chevet. Puis il se laissa tomber sur son lit de nouveau, un regard vers le livre de science-fiction le fit soupirer et il préféra se trainer sur le draps pour attraper son sac de linge.

Le livre de Nécromancie était juste là, ouvrant les premières pages le survivant parcourut du regard les lignes incompréhensibles, fronçant peu à peu les sourcils quand les mots devinrent quelque chose de concret dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas qu'il parlait soudainement la koinè ancienne, la magie de l'ouvrage s'imposait à la sienne, le forçant à balancer le livre à travers la pièce pour échapper à son emprise. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Haletant comme s'il venait de faire un sprint pour échapper à une horde de fan hystérique, Harry laissa sa tête tomber sur le matelas, complètement vidé de son énergie. Et puis il avait soif. Et faim. Puisant dans ses maigres réserve de force physique, il poussa un bâillement en se levant, allant chercher de l'eau dans la salle de bain et remarqua alors des billets avec un petit mot, curieux il lit le message, découvrant que les Winchester l'invitait à aller chercher son propre petit-déjeuner à deux pas d'ici et qu'ils reviendraient vite.

Tirant la langue au message, Harry but ensuite quelques gorgée d'eau, se sentant revivre, puis rangea le livre dans le sac. Trop dangereux. Décidé à ne plus y toucher avant de l'envoyer aux sorciers, il sortit de la chambre en la refermant à clé et se dirigea tant bien que mal au petit dîner, s'affalant à la première table de libre. Jamais encore sa magie ne lui avait semblé aussi pompée, le livre devait se nourrir de ceux l'utilisant, certainement devait-il y avoir un sort à énoncer avant de pouvoir le lire, cependant comme s'était débrouillé l'humain ayant fait le rituel ? Un moldu pouvait utiliser un artéfact sans contrepartie ? Il y avait une arnaque quelque part. Sa commande arriva, il touilla un instant son café en regrettant le porridge, Harry commença à se perdre dans ses pensées, faisant mentalement la liste de ce qu'il savait sur les Inféris. Malheureusement pas grand-chose, ces dernières obéissaient au nécromancien les ayant appelés, âme en peine qui- Justement. Les Inféris ne possédaient pas d'âme, ce n'était que des enveloppes subissant les lubies d'un malade, la façon la plus efficace de tuer est de les brûler, ne laissant rien de leur corps. Existait-il d'autres façon ? Jamais encore il n'avait eut à se poser la question, un bon cadavre était un cadavre mort.

«- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu te lève ? »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner, Dean vint s'asseoir devant lui en attrapant une de ses tartine et faisant un clin d'œil à la serveuse qui venait vers eux, certainement dans l'optique d'obtenir la commande et le numéro de téléphone du nouvel arrivant totalement ouvert à ses avances. Appuyant sa joue sur sa main, le Survivant observa l'échange légèrement agacé. Cette femme était beaucoup trop maquillée, elle portait l'uniforme comme une prostituée et battait exagérément les cils. De plus, sa coiffure ressemblait à la choucroute alsacienne que leur avait à un moment donné servit Tonks. Il reposa peut-être un peu trop violemment sa tasse sur la table, parce que même quelques clients assis sur les chaises de bar lui lancèrent un coup d'œil, voir s'il y avait de l'action. La serveuse s'excusa et tourna les talon afin d'aller apporter la commande à la cuisine, Dean lui lança un regard prudent, croquant dans la tartine qui lui avait piqué.

«- D'accord, tu as passé une mauvaise nuit. » Devant le mutisme du jeune homme, Dean eut une grimace « Sam fait des recherches sur l'affaire pour qu'on puisse rentrer rapidement, tu n'auras plus à t'ennuyer au motel. »

Harry se contenta d'émettre un grognement encore moins amical qu'un silence et lancer un coup d'œil mauvais à la serveuse revenant avec la commande du châtain. La femme roulait des hanches à s'en déboiter les os, le Survivant la détestait déjà, elle et ses yeux bleus, sa bouche se tordant dans un sourire victorieux et le mépris clair qu'elle lui dédiait avant de se tourner toute innocente vers Dean. Détournant la tête avec dégoût de la scène, il continua son déjeuné, fronçant le nez devant l'hamburger servit et le charme que faisait le Winchester à la femme maquillée. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais il se sentait irrité d'assister à cela, s'il avait eut sa baguette il aurait fait trébucher la serveuse ou lui aurait gonflé le visage. Pas transformé en grenouille, Dean n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde pour l'embrasser et ainsi lever la malédiction d'amphibien. Finissant son déjeuné, le Survivant attendit quand même dans un silence mortel que Dean finisse à son tour tout en lorgnant sur le derrière de la serveuse, Stacey il avait cru entendre, afin qu'ils retournent tous les deux au motel, ce qui se passa dix minutes plus tard de roucoulement. Agaçant. Sortit du Dîner, Dean enroula un bras autour de ses épaules, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

«- Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est passé dans ce dîner ?

\- C'est juste…» Harry chassa son bras d'un mouvement d'épaule. «Elle était affreuse, c'est ce genre de fille qui te plait ?

\- ça sonne jaloux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! » Le sorcier se tourna vers le chasseur. « Je veux dire, tu peux avoir n'importe qui et c'est vers les filles faciles que tu va ?

\- C'est trop mignon ! » Dean se mit à rire, surprenant Harry qui l'observa un moment, fasciné par l'air complètement détendu qu'abordait l'aîné et les papillons dans son ventre que cela apportait. Puis Dean se calma, lui offrant un grand sourire. « Je peux avoir n'importe qui, c'est toi qui l'as dit. »

Sur ces mots, le chasseur attrapa le menton d'Harry, le figeant complètement alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient. Un raclement de gorge à leur côté fit lâcher le chasseur, se tournant vers son cadet qui le foudroyait du regard tout en lâchant qu'ils avaient du boulot et que ce n'était pas le moment. Dean se contenta d'hausser les épaules en se dirigeant vers le motel, les oubliant derrière lui et Harry qui secouait la tête, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Sam poussa un long soupir, se demandant vaguement ce qui se serait passé s'il n'était pas intervenu, il savait son frère capable de promesse merveilleuse et de prendre soin de quelqu'un, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il le protégeait ! Mais surtout il connaissait bien Dean, quoi qu'il arrive, son aîné rejetterait Harry, afin de le préserver de la vie qu'ils menaient . Heureusement que ce dernier ne semblait pas céder aux avances douteuses.

«- Je crois que je deviens gay. » Sam faillit en faire tomber son livre, les yeux écarquillés vers le sourire rêveur du plus jeune «Dean ne m'aide vraiment pas à m'embrouiller autant les pensées.

\- N'y fais pas attention, c'est comme ça qu'il drague. » Eh bien, Sam ne pouvait qu'essayer de limiter la casse maintenant. «Ne prends pas au pied de la lettre tout ce qu'il pourrait te promettre, en tant que frère et chasseur c'est le meilleur, mais je ne compte plus le nombre de cœurs brisés qu'il traîne derrière lui.

\- C'est étrange.. » Murmura Harry en avançant à la suite du cadet, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa béquille et Sam dû pencher un peu la tête pour mieux entendre ce qu'il voulait dire «J'étais persuadé que c'était lui qui avait le cœur brisé. »

Sam eut un triste sourire. Ils n'avaient pas la vie facile après tout et Dean se donnait plus de force qu'il en possédait en réalité, c'était normal qu'aux yeux d'un nouvel arrivant les actions de son aîné semblent quelque peu désespérées. En retournant au motel, Harry resta plus observateur que réel acteur des conversations entre les frères, Dean lui lança quelques regard qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer et Sam se contenta de rassembler toutes les informations qui lui paraissaient potable même si le fait de brûler le corps semblait être la meilleure. Lorsqu'à la nuit tombée il les vit sortir pour se lancer à la poursuite du zombi, Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, roula sur le ventre et attrapa le livre de Nécromancie sans pour autant l'ouvrir, posant sa joue sur l'ouvrage, il poussa un long soupir d'âme perdue. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leur chemins ne se séparent, définitivement. Peut-être que jusque là il pourrait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas ce qui l'entourait ? Personne ne le lui repprocherait, par sa bêtise son monde se rétrécissait actuellement aux Winchesters et la peur qu'il ressentait, si intense au cours de ces années, s'était dissipée depuis que Dean veillait sur lui. Ce semblant de sécurité était bon et peut-être perdait-il la tête, mais il appréciait que sa seule préoccupation ce soir fut qu'il aurait adoré sentir l'aîné l'embrasser. Cela le tenait éloigné du brouillon d'incertitude qu'était ses pensées sur la suite.

Le livre eut un soubressaut, le faisant sursauter et l'arrachant à ses rêveries, il darda sur l'ouvrage un regard inquiet, ce n'était plus sa magie qui était drainée, mais celle du livre. Elle paraissait vouloir s'échapper afin de se rendre quelque part, avant de cesser brusquement, Harry posa la main dessus, découvrant alors une chaleur douce, l'écho d'une âme. Le maître du zombi était mort. Etait-ce l'œuvre des frères ? C'était donc ça, la contre-partie d'un non-magique, en plus de ne pouvoir contrôler sa créature comme un sorcier, son âme devenait éternellement prisonnière de l'artéfact utilisé. Ce n'était pas étonnant que ce dernier dégage une telle force. Et dire que ce n'était pas l'unique livre de Nécromancie, Harry n'osait imaginer la puissance des plus anciens encore, ceux existant depuis l'aube des temps et ayant accumulés plus que le nécessaire à leur fonctionnement. Poussant un autre soupir, il glissa l'objet dans son sac, haussant les épaules tout en prenant place proche de la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur la table, à attendre le retour des deux frères en priant Merlin pour que l'Inféri sauvage ne soit pas vainqueur.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

Ce chapitre a été plutôt compliqué à refaire, dans le sens où Harry devait rester loin des frères, mais ne surtout pas faire avancer l'histoire tout en lui glissant quelques indices. C'est peut-être pourquoi il dort beaucoup, en fait, mon moyen à moi de garder la fic debout tout en se débarrassant des gros blancs de la journée. Bon, on va dire que le Ryry Nationale est encore très fatigué, ça iras mieux au prochain chapitre, il seras plus en forme ! (Ou pas, je l'ai pas fini le chap d'après...)


	7. Mercure sur ton chemin

J'ai oublié de dire que la tombe de Marie Winchester se trouve à Lawrence, au Kansas (oui, je change la ville où se déroule l'épisode), parce que Greenville c'est à 23h de route et ça ne collait pas au fait qu'il ne reste que peu de jours à Harry avant la pleine lune. Du coup j'ai triché.

 **Merci pour vos reviews !** Je vous réponds le plus rapidement possible

( _Désolée, je n'ai pas répondu à certaines reviews avant, ce que je trouve en fait très malpoli venant de moi, je me disais : Je le ferais après avoir fini ceci, ou après avoir fait cela, du coup j'ai jamais répondu. Si vous voulez me punir, surtout faites-vous plaisir.)_

Et désolée du retard pour ceux qui suivent encore, j'ai un peu de mal à accepter que mes chapitres ne s'écrivent pas tous seuls quand j'ai la flemme de prendre mon clavier. Mais le prochain chapitre est totalement écrit, je pense que si j'ai cinq review sur celui-ci je le posterais rapidement, sinon ce sera à Dimanche prochain ! (Ouais, j'aime faire ma capricieuse même si je suis en retard)

* * *

 **Réponse a l'anonyme :**

 **Misew :** Merci à toi ! J'aime beaucoup comment tu mets Sam entre parenthèse :P Au plaisir d'écrire quelque chose qui te plait

* * *

Gosh. J'ai pré-posté ce chapitre sur ff y a un moment et quand je le relis je suis perturbée en me disant que je traîne vraiment, c'est à dire : Je suis quand même au chapitre 13 de la fic. Plus loin dans l'intrigue. Et je n'ai posté que 6 chapitre ! C'est comme si je vous avais gardé à l'âge de pierre pendant que je m'éclatais à futuroscope.

* * *

 **Parcourir des milliers de kilomètres sans avoir l'ombre d'une réponse**

* * *

Ce fut un contact doux sur sa joue qui lui fit papillonner des paupières avant de les ouvrir complètement, tombant sur un Dean assis à côté de lui, une main lui caressant la tempe et se perdant dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Harry l'observa un moment, se rendant compte que le Winchester n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé tout qu'il était à serrer sa tasse de café d'une main et en regardant les informations à la télé. Depuis combien de temps l'aîné le touchait-il comme ça ? Le sorcier fut tenté de fermer de nouveau les yeux et se laisser dorloter encore un peu, cependant Dean choisit ce moment-là pour se tourner vers lui, croisant son regard, figeant sa main. Un instant de flottement plus tard, Dean retira son membre avec un rire gêné, le laissant se redresser tout en s'étirant, faisant craquer tout son dos. La position dans laquelle il avait sombré en les attendant n'était pas des plus confortable et déjà les courbatures se faisaient ressentir. Sans une once de remords, le sorcier pris la tasse du chasseur pour boire une gorgée salvatrice du liquide amer, lui arrachant ses dernières bribes de sommeil.

«- Sam faisait ça aussi. » Finit par lâcher Dean, attirant l'attention d'un Harry se demandant vaguement si Sam dormait sur les tables ou piquait le café de son frère. «Quand John et moi partions à la chasse sans lui, il s'asseyait le plus près d'une fenêtre donnant sur le parking et finissait par s'endormir après avoir longuement prié que nous rentrions en vie. »

Oh. Dean devait être dans ce mode étrange où il pensait qu'Harry était un bon confident, lançant qu'un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il sut qu'avant même que l'aiguille des secondes finisse son tour le chasseur aurait finit cet instant sentimental. Buvant une nouvelle gorgée de la boisson tiède, Harry finit par lui rendre la tasse que prit Dean sans le quitter du regard, peut-être y avait-il un autre message à comprendre et le sorcier finit par avoir un léger sourire.

«- Eh bien, j'ai effectivement prié et je vous ai également attendu jusqu'au point de m'assoupir sur une table très inconfortable.

\- Sam n'as pas voulu me croire quand je lui ai dit que c'était exactement ce que tu avais fait.

\- Personne ne ferait ça si ce n'est pas pour des proches, cela a dû le perturber.

\- Tu tiens à nous. »

Dean haussa les épaules sur cette affirmation, faisant un peu plus sourire le sorcier. Et puis ils y étaient une nouvelle fois, cet échange de regard le perturbant quelque peu, Dean qui tendit sa main pour replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière une de ses oreilles, lui faisant soudainement prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas allé au coiffeur depuis une bonne année. Le téléphone sonna, les faisant sursauter et Dean pris l'appel, se levant comme un ressort, parlant d'une façon précipitée. Harry l'observa, à moitié amusé, à moitié rêveur. C'était doux, une sorte de béguin d'été, une de ces relations où personne ne se prenait la tête, appréciant de se laisser porter par le courant sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquence sur le long terme. Offrant sa force l'un à l'autre parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient se le permettre. Le sorcier revint sur la chambre un bref instant, faisant le décompte des jours qui l'éloignait de la pleine lune, poussa un soupir tandis que Dean raccrochait, se tournant vers lui en abordant un de ces sourires en coin discret qu'Harry appréciait.

«- Massage et après on va chercher Sam à l'hôpital.

\- A l'hôpital ?! » Sursauta le sorcier, lui qui avait crû que le grand brun était partit chercher un peu de nourriture se retrouvait un peu idiot de ne pas avoir demandé si tout le monde allait bien.

«- Ouais, rien de grave, un poignet foulé.

\- Oh.

\- Allez princesse, sur le lit que je m'occupe de toi.»

Le sorcier fixa un instant le chasseur, reprenant une expression très prisée par son ancien professeur de potion, celle qui consistait à faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Dean lui rendit son regard un bref instant, avant de sourire de nouveau comme s'il posait pour une pub de dentifrice et se détourner de lui afin d'attraper cette pommade. Obéissant, Harry se leva en s'étirant de nouveau, sa jambe l'élança un instant, cependant c'était dans le supportable et après trois pas, il se laissa tout simplement tomber sur le lit, se débattant pour retirer son pantalon alors que Dean s'assit sur le bord du lit, l'aidant à retirer l'habit avant d'aggraver son cas. Le pantalon dans une main, la pommade dans l'autre, l'aîné des Winchester s'arrêta net, le fixant, Harry se contenta de hausser un sourcil en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait en sous-vêtements, mais certainement la première avec cette étrange relation entre eux. Le chasseur lâcha finalement l'habit et monta sur le lit, attrapant sa jambe pour commencer à la masser.

Harry se laissa faire, frissonnant et fermant les yeux, les mains de l'homme le manipulant sans qu'il oppose une résistance dans une confiance totale, c'est pourquoi le sorcier fut quelque peu surpris lorsque Dean lui tira un peu sur la jambe, lui arrachant un glapissement. C'est que ça faisait mal, bordel ! L'instant d'après, c'était des lèvres sèches qui effleurèrent sa jambe dans un baiser rapide. Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, plongeant son regard dans celui du chasseur avant de lentement tendre la main vers son visage, lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts, Dean ferma à son tour les yeux et le sorcier comprit rapidement ce qui se passait. L'aîné des Winchester avait besoin d'un point d'appui avant de se noyer, quelque chose s'était passé, avant ou après leur rencontre il s'en foutait, mais cela perturbait le plus âgé et il s'accrochait à la première personne sous la main le temps de se relever. Pourquoi Harry ? Le sorcier l'ignorait. Certainement parce qu'il était une personne inconnue qui n'irait pas juger sa vie après avoir connu la chasse, parce qu'il était le gars qui partageait leur quotidien depuis quelques jours. Il voulait au moins lui offrir cela.

Ce fut tout naturel que leurs lèvres se trouvèrent dans un baiser chaste, simplement peau contre peau, un accord donné. Dean se releva assez rapidement, se frottant la nuque avant de rassembler leurs affaires d'une façon un peu précipitée, faisant éclater de rire le sorcier. Se laissant retomber sur le matelas, Harry se moquait allègrement d'un Dean fuyant, il n'osait imaginer le jour où le chasseur tomberait réellement amoureux, aucun doute que ce dernier tenterait par tous les moyens de faire croire à l'autre personne que ce n'était pas le cas. Marre de le voir rire à ses dépends, Dean lui envoya son sac sur le ventre, lui disant qu'il devrait s'habiller rapidement s'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'emmène à moitié nu à Sam. Le jeune homme finit par se contenter de glousser en remettant tant bien que mal son pantalon, surveillé du coin de l'œil par un aîné au petit soin malgré tout, ils finirent par rejoindre la voiture, Harry s'asseyant à l'avant en poussant un long soupir, sa béquille réellement encombrante.

Ils partirent dans un silence confortable, Dean avait passé une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il avait grimacé lors du démarrage et il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes avant d'arriver à l'hôpital où Sam les attendait déjà, assit sur les marches menant au bâtiment. Il resta un instant interloqué à voir leur petite mascotte assise à l'avant, mais fini par hausser les épaules dans un sourire et se rendre à l'arrière, commençant à se plaindre des infirmières et des services proposés dans le bâtiment, avant d'enchaîner à raconter leur chasse au zombi sous l'insistance d'Harry, ce dernier les traitants de tarés plus d'une fois. Ils roulèrent en direction de chez Bobby dans une ambiance enfantine, semblant laisser tous les problèmes derrière eux.

Ce fut avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent à un bar, Sam ayant besoin d'aller aux toilettes et Dean partant pour acheter quelque chose à grignoter ainsi que de la bière, Harry resta assit dans la voiture, rejetant la tête en arrière afin de la reposer sur le dossier et eut un léger sourire. Ces deux là étaient vraiment de bonnes personnes, il ne lui avait fallut que peu de temps pour s'en rendre compte, de toute façon de par son caractère il était quelqu'un qui se faisait une idée des autres dès le premier regards, certes comme pour Snape ou Malfoy Junior ceci pouvait le menait à éviter la personne même lorsqu'elle se repentait, mais avec Sam et Dean il avait la même sensation qu'en rencontrant Ron ou Hermione. Deux personnes sur qui il pouvait compter. Sam lui avait fait un peu l'effet qu'avec Hermione, sympas, un peu étrange, puis au final se révélant être le plus solide et le seul qui ne se défilait pas aux conversations sérieuse. Et Dean, un peu écureuil sur les bords à toujours manger bien qu'il n'avale pas la moitié de ce que son rouquin de meilleur ami pouvait gobait, quelqu'un de plus physique et le boute-en-train joyeux. Aucun doute qu'il aurait eut droit à un nouveau commentaire sur le fait qu'il lui fallait toujours son trio sinon il serait perdu.

Il sortit de la voiture avant de s'endormir, fronçant les sourcils, n'étaient-ils pas partit depuis un moment ? Il eut sa réponse en les voyant arriver, agités, Dean tenant le bras de son frère sans avoir en main ni la nourriture ni la bière. Un signe que le sorcier avait reconnut comme étant de mauvais augure, surtout avec le teint d'aspirine qu'abordait Sam et le visage fermé, inquiet, de l'aîné. Harry alla s'asseoir à l'arrière sans poser de question, les deux autres prenant leurs places habituelles et la voiture bondit sur la route, apparemment pressée de manger les kilomètres les séparant de ce vieux ronchon de Singer. Les frères restèrent un moment silencieux, avant que Sam ne commence à parler.

«- Dean-

\- Non Sam, je t'ai dit non.

\- Mais on doit aller chez Helen voir Ash !

\- Et ce n'est pas une bonne idée, entre toi et Harry combien de temps penses-tu que les chasseurs là-bas vont mettre de temps avant de nous tirer dessus ?

\- Donc on va laisser quelqu'un mourir parce que tu crains que les chasseurs découvrent soudainement qu'Harry à été mordu et que moi j'ai des visions liées à un démon ? Et ils le sauront comment ? On va pas porter une pancarte avec notre biographie là-bas ! »

Dean se pencha pour mettre la musique, Sam l'éteignit tout aussitôt, essayant de faire valoir ses arguments, l'aîné les siens et Harry, à l'arrière, passait de l'un à l'autre. Si au départ il avait eut les yeux écarquillés, maintenant il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, peu certain de pouvoir intervenir devant leur éclat de voix, se disputaient-ils toujours autant ou ce soir était particulier ?

«- Est-ce que c'est loin chez Helen ? » Sa voix coupa Dean dans sa tirade sur les dangers que représentaient les autres et Sam lui lança un regard curieux.

«- C'est sur le chemin.

\- Eh bien, je pourrais rester dans la voiture en vous attendant, du moment que vous ne mettez pas la journée à parler à ce Ash. »

Dean grogna finalement un accord, Sam eut un sourire victorieux et parut plutôt soulagé, Harry le plaignait quelque peu. En attendant, il avait obtenu l'information que Sam n'était pas un humain comme les autres, son instinct apparemment encore opérationnel malgré tout.

«- Et donc… Sam a des visions ? » Tenta-t-il d'une voix totalement désintéressée.

«- Écoute, tu ne pose pas de question sur ça et moi je t'en pose aucune sur ce livre que tu as dans notre valise. »

Oh. Dean l'avait vu. Évidemment puisqu'il était compliqué de cacher un objet dans un sac où tout le monde mettait ses affaires, surtout lorsque c'était l'aîné qui s'occupait de rassembler lesdites affaires. Harry eut bon ton de paraître gêné en fixant le paysage défilant et la nuit venant se poser sur eux, Sam parut un instant surpris en se tournant vers l'arrière, puis reprit calmement sa place, ne semblant pas vouloir gratter la peinture écaillée pour ce soir. Ils leur fallut trois heures dans un silence tendu avant d'arriver à un bar où le nom Harvelle scintillait dans la nuit qui s'était installée. Comme promis, Harry ne bougea pas de la voiture, observant les deux frère s'éloigner vers le bâtiment et entrer dedans après lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil. Juste quelques seconde passèrent suite à leur départ, que quelqu'un frappa à la vitre de la voiture, le faisant sursauter. En tournant le visage, il découvrit la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir là, sortant de l'habitacle, il s'appuya sur la portière ouverte, tendu à l'extrême.

«- Malfoy.

\- Potter, comment va ta vie ? J'ai entendu dire que tu traînais la patte en ce moment. »

Et ce petit con paraissait fier de sa blague en plus. Au moins, il se dérida un peu en tendant la main que serra Draco, ce dernier abordait un sourire poli, relâcha sa main et pris une sorte de pose noble qu'Harry trouva ridicule, mais qui faisait tout le personnage. Après tout, un Malfoy n'était jamais ridicule et un fragile lien de paix entre eux s'était instauré par la guerre qui éclatait autour, leur permettant de ne plus s'insulter au détour d'un couloir. Même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas. Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard glisser sur le corps de son ennemi d'enfance, il se souvenait qu'il avait laissé les cicatrices d'un sectumsempra sur le torse d'albâtre, que Bellatrix avait elle-même posée ses marques éternelles sur son neveu avant que Ginny intervienne et que Molly mette fin aux jours de la sorcière. Malgré le temps passé, Malfoy n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé, si ce n'était pas cet uniforme d'auror américain qu'aurait reconnut n'importe où le Survivant ou cette cicatrice barrant une joue de l'héritier blond, certainement un combat s'étant mal déroulé et c'était perturbant de voir un sorcier - _connaissant tous les sorts de dissimulation physique que portait la magie_ \- dévoiler fièrement quelque chose entravant la beauté de son visage. Pas qu'Harry le trouve beau. Enfin... Bref.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, Potter. Surtout aux abords d'un repaire d'alcoolique tirant sur les sorciers. » Le ton traînant avait toujours cet accent naturellement méprisant lui hérissant le poil. «Mais pour tout avouer je te surveillais.

\- Tu me- quoi ?

\- Allons, nous savons tous les deux que personne ne te laisserais te balader en pleine nature de peur que tu attire encore des problèmes plus gros que toi, tes années à Poudlard leur ont suffit.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis ton appel à Granger » Harry serra les dents à cette information, évidemment, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait d'autre ? Personne de responsable quand il a besoin d'aide, mais toute une armada quand il voulait être tranquille. « C'était mignon de voir ce moldu s'approcher de toi, tu l'aurais laissé t'embrasser ?

\- Et si je te disais oui ? »

Harry l'affronta du regard un instant, le silence s'étirant, avant que Draco ne hausse les épaules, perdant cette attitude noble sans pour autant être moins hautain, tout dans ses gestes faisait comprendre à l'autre qui le trouvait inférieur à sa personne. Un Malfoy bien éduqué. Distraitement le sorcier brun se demanda un instant comment se portait Narcissa, il n'avait aucune animosité envers cette femme qui le sauva la nuit de son duel contre Voldemort, bien qu'il la plaigne d'être entouré de deux imbéciles, presque tous les sorciers dits «Sang-Pur» avait une attitude horripilante de toute façon.

«- J'ai rejoins les Etats-Unis avec ma famille, l'Angleterre ne semble plus vraiment accueillante pour nous.

\- Désolé de l'apprendre.

\- Comme si tu l'étais. » Malfoy lança un coup d'œil dédaigneux vers sa jambe. «Mais ce pays tombe en ruine, tu l'as sentit aussi n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose se prépare. Quelque chose de plus gros que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Malfoy avait chuchoté cette dernière phrase qu'entendit pourtant le Survivant, ils restèrent à nouveaux silencieux, puis Harry attrapa sa béquille en refermant l'habitacle, se mettant à marcher un peu dans la nuit fraîche, sa jambe le démangeait. Malfoy lui emboîta immédiatement le pas, regardant le bâtiment où avait disparut les deux chasseurs avant que ses yeux viennent se poser sur le dos du jeune survivant. Il avait admiré Harry, l'avait détesté puis y avait trouvé quelqu'un de confiance, certes un imbécile heureux, mais prêt à tout pour ce qui lui semblait juste. S'il y avait du danger, aucun doute qu'Harry se trouverait du bon côté à essayer d'arranger les choses, lui avait juste à attendre que les choses se passe. La plupart du temps.

«- Le supérieur d'Adam fait surveiller des moldus, on n'as rien voulu me communiquer, mais beaucoup de sorcier sont évacués. » Harry s'arrêta, se tournant vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. « Toutes les familles les plus importantes d'Amériques ont étés amenées avec leurs proches et tous leurs biens dans de nouvelles maison en Europe ou en Russie, les frontières magiques se ferment et seuls quelques sorciers restent, comme Adam et son équipe bien que réduite, ou des sorciers ne voulant pas quitter la terre les ayants vu naître.

\- Et ceux dont on veux nulle part d'autre. » Harry vit Malfoy serrer les dents en lui jetant un regard noir, mais l'auror croisa ses bras derrière son dos et le Survivant s'étonna du fait qu'il reste aussi calme quand il s'emportait pour bien moins avant. «En quoi cela me concerne ?

\- Tu dois être évacué, le plus rapidement possible, ils veulent bien attendre la pleine lune afin d'être sûr que tu ne représente aucun danger, puis ils te ramèneront au pays.

\- Harry ! »

La voix de Dean les fit tous les deux sursauter, les chasseurs se tenaient à la voiture, l'observant de loin. Le jeune Survivant leur fit un signe de main pour leur dire que tout allait bien, avant de saluer Malfoy d'un signe de la tête en appuyant sur sa béquille pour retourner auprès de ses deux amis. La main du blond s'abattit sur son épaule en le retenant de s'éloigner un peu plus, Harry fut surpris de la force qu'il y mettait, comme s'il avait eut un geste poussé par l'urgence.

«- Je dois te prévenir, on a pour ordre de surveiller Sam Winchester également.

\- Vous avez- Quoi ?!

\- Tu m'as entendu. J'ignore ce qu'est ton copain alors reste prudent.

\- Il n'est pas une menace ! » Il avait peut-être dit ça un peu trop fort, parce que Sam et Dean s'étaient rapidement regardés avant de se diriger vers eux, mais ni Harry, ni Draco ni firent attention. « Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond ?

\- Aucune idée Potter, je pensais que tu avais une idée pour ça, c'est toi qui l'accompagne. » Puis il lui glissa quelque chose en lui serrant la main, Harry reconnut rapidement sa baguette et l'enfonça dans sa manche au moment où Sam et Dean arrivaient à leur hauteur, Malfoy leur offrit le plus grand sourire hypocrite qu'il avait en stock, puis darda son regard mercure dans son émeraude « Prends soin de toi Potter, cela t'as toujours bien réussit.

\- J'aimerais te dire d'aller te prendre un Impardonnable, mais tu aime bien trop ça. »

Malfoy émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un reniflement méprisant qu'Harry traduit en ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un rire Malfoyien devant un publique d'être inférieur. L'aristocrate tourna les talons en s'éloignant dans la nuit, certainement à la recherche d'un coin où se désillusionner tranquillement afin de poursuivre son observation. Harry serra sa baguette à travers la manche de son pull, serrant les dents en se disant qu'il devait encore une fois avoir mit les pieds dans des problèmes qui le dépassait. Son expression dû inquiéter les deux frères, car Dean se positionna immédiatement devant lui, posant doucement ses deux mains sur ses épaules afin de le ramener avec eux, le Survivant plongea son regard dans le sien, un peu perturbé, légèrement agacé.

«- Qui était-ce ?

\- J'avais parlé d'une police du Supernaturel à Sam, en voici un membre.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » C'était Sam qui venait de parler, Harry tourna immédiatement son attention vers lui, semblant sonder son âme pendant une longue minute, ce qui mit le chasseur mal à l'aise.

«- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Je vous le dirais plus tard. »

Harry échappa à la prise de l'aîné et se dirigea vers la voiture, les deux frères hésitèrent quelques secondes avant de le rejoindre, prenant place dans l'habitacle. Sam se tourna vers lui, observant son air soucieux et cette main qui serrait compulsivement son bras comme si le blond d'il y a quelques minutes lui avait remit une arme qu'il hésitait à utiliser.

«- On se rends à Guthrie dans l'Oklahoma, combien de jour il te reste ?

\- Trois. »

Et la voiture démarra sous cet unique mot, personne ne cherchant à savoir ce qui s'était passé, même si Dean brûlait d'envie de le questionner et que Sam était tendu, quelque chose lui soufflant à l'oreille que le regard reçu par Harry quelques temps plus tôt était une signification claire de ce que voulait cette police du Supernaturel. Quelque chose qui avait à voir avec lui.

* * *

 _Il se trouvait dans un endroit étrange, emplit d'un brouillard dérangeant, semblant doté d'une vie propre, pourtant rien autour de lui n'était familier, seule cette silhouette qui se tenait assise sur un banc face à un train ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il voulu s'approcher, cependant son corps ne voulait pas obéir et une ombre plus imposante arriva soudainement, descendant du train comme si ce dernier venait à peine d'arriver. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme bondit sur ses jambes qu'il le reconnut, Harry qui arriva devant le spectre, les longs doigts squelettiques qui s'enroulaient autour du cou du jeune homme, mais ce dernier ne décolorant pas, semblant même crier sans crainte sur la créature. Il voulait le prévenir du danger, que ce spectre allait le tuer, mais il ne pouvait pas, sa tête lui faisait_ _mal, le fit trébucher en arrière dans ce brouillard qui l'avalait. Il eu_ _t le temps d'apercevoir Harry tomber soudainement à genoux, toujours défiant l'être alors que le spectre s'accroupissait face à lui en prenant délicatement son visage entre ses mains de squelette, tel une mère voulant consoler son enfant récalcitrant._ **_Puis la douleur le submergea_**.

* * *

Le cri de Sam fit autant sursauter son frère qu'un Harry somnolent à l'arrière. Dean en renversa une partie de son café sur la cuisse, ce qui le fit crier à son tour et arrêter la voiture au bas côté, sortant en essayant d'essuyer le plus de liquide possible. Sam se redressa, tournant le regard autour de lui en cherchant un point de repère, avant de reconnaître l'intérieur de l'Impala et d'entendre les jurons plutôt bruyant de son aîné, alors seulement il se détendit en poussant un soupir, éloignant sa main du couteau qu'il avait caché sous le siège du côté passager. Il tourna son regard vers un Harry l'observant, sincèrement inquiet, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et détourna le regard. Dean venait de se pencher par la portière ouverte.

«- ça va Sam ?

\- Ouais, c'est une autre.

\- Encore un mort ?

\- Non, c'est…» Il s'interrompit en lançant un coup d'œil vers Harry, puis revenant sur son aîné dont le visage se ferma lorsqu'il comprit. «Je ne sais pas quand cela va se passer.

\- Peu importe. » Il reprit sa place côté conducteur, vidant le reste du gobelet à l'extérieur avant de refermer la porte. « Harry, tu reste avec nous quoi qu'il arrive et ça jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre chez Bobby, compris ?

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de rester au motel ?

\- Non. »

Le ton dur perturba le sorcier qui le fixa un long moment avec curiosité et un léger agacement, Harry voulut lui dire qu'il n'était pas son clebs, avant de se rappeler que les deux frères l'avaient tout de même aidé et que c'était eux qui payait la chambre. Tournant ostensiblement la tête vers l'extérieur, il croisa les bras en prenant son air le plus boudeur qu'il connaissait, certainement habitué à cause de son petit-frère adepte des bitch face et des sautes d'humeurs aussi soudaine que les siennes, le manège d'Harry ne dérangea pas le moins du monde Dean, bien décidé à garder le brun en sécurité, surtout que les prémonitions de son frère tournait toujours à quelque chose de morbide.

Ils arrivèrent dans la ville dans les dix minutes qui suivirent, prirent une chambre à un motel et après une bonne douche Harry vit les deux se changer pour se mettre en costard cravate, s'étonnant de les voir s'accoutrer ainsi, mais ne pipa mot, surtout lorsqu'il dû les suivre dans un café où il eut plaisir à avoir enfin une tasse du liquide sombre sous le nez. Il put au moins observer les frères en plein cœur de l'action à rechercher des informations et plissa légèrement le nez quand le serveur s'assit devant eux, accrochant pendant un bref instant son regard avant que la femme ne demande à son employé de continuer son travail. C'était un peu comme Sam, en moins diffus tout en restant différent, comme si ce qui avait contaminé le cadet des Winchester avait complètement envahis le corps de cet homme. Son instinct -de loup peut-être - s'agita légèrement, c'était quelque chose de dangereux, pourtant il n'en laissa rien paraître, préférant laisser les Winchester mener leur enquête et seulement si les informations menaient à cet homme alors il leur dirait, autant ne pas provoquer un combat dont il ignorait tout de l'adversaire.

Ils finirent par trouver un Van avec des ours blanc et une reine barbare, Sam paraissait des plus tendu et Harry se demanda s'il devait les laisser seuls un instant, mais Dean sembla rapidement le remarquer, se tourna qu'un bref instant vers Harry, avant d'insister auprès de son petit-frère. La discutions qui s'en suivit dérangea le sorcier, il était question de démon, d'enfant et de pouvoir, le fait que Sirius lui ait parlé de démon, que Malfoy lui dise que des moldus étaient surveillés - _dont Sam qui avait des visions_ \- tout cela ne pouvait pas qu'être une simple coïncidence, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu il savait qu'autant d'élément au même endroit était souvent synonyme de problèmes inquiétant. Si les sorciers étaient évacués de l'Amérique c'était certainement pour cela ou alors une tout autre raison et l'histoire des enfants aux pouvoirs et du démon n'était qu'un effet secondaire ? Et est-ce que ce problème s'arrêterait aux frontières magique ? Harry connaissait l'esprit étroit de son peuple, pour eux ils étaient intouchables jusqu'à ce que le danger vienne frapper à leurs portes, les prenant au dépourvu.

«- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Va t'asseoir au café en face. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en descendant de la voiture, si c'était pour l'abandonner à un café au lieu du motel, il ne voyait pas vraiment la différence. Observant Sam partir d'un côté et Dean de l'autre, il haussa les épaules, se rendant à une table en terrasse, étendit sa jambe et patienta. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, la chaise face à la sienne fut tirée et Malfoy prit place en baillant légèrement.

«- Tu sais qu'en surveillance tu n'est pas sensé te montrer ?

\- Potter, je viens de passer la nuit sur un balai à te suivre dormir dans une voiture sous les yeux amoureux de ton moldu, j'ai le droit d'avoir un café. »

La serveuse qui vint vers eux eut à peine le temps de noter deux cafés avant d'être renvoyée sèchement par le blond, ce dernier fit complètement face au brun, encore en diagonale, le regard vert se perdant sur les passants.

«- Pourquoi me surveiller aussi minutieusement ? Ne serait-ce pas mieux d'aller simplement de ville en ville au lieu de faire tout le trajet ?

\- Potter, Potter, tu crois que les patrons font confiance en des moldus ? Des chasseurs de surcroît ? S'ils s'en prennent à toi avant ou pendant la pleine lune, on doit les rendre définitivement inoffensifs.

\- Je n'aime pas le ton que tu utilise en disant ça. » Harry n'eut le droit qu'à un sourire en coin parfaitement méprisant du blond et il se souvint que pendant la dernière bataille, le blond peroxydé avait montré une facette plus douce de sa personnalité, ce fut l'unique raison qui fit qu'il laissa sa béquille au sol au lieu de l'abattre sans retenue sur la tête blonde. «Tous les enfants surveillés ont développé un don, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Où as-tu appris ça ?

\- Je voyage avec l'un d'eux, tu n'était pas au courant ? Cependant je n'ai pas vu le sorcier qui s'occupe du cas de Sam. »

Malfoy observa la serveuse arriver pour poser leurs deux cafés, la regarda partir, puis porta de nouveau son attention sur Harry. Le brun regardait toujours les passants, lui se mit à jouer distraitement avec l'anse de sa tasse en perdant de sa superbe, c'était indigne d'un Malfoy cependant il n'y avait personne pour le lui reprocher.

«- On est en sous effectifs, comme je dois te surveiller et que tu es avec Sam, je fais d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Sam est partit, pourtant tu es là.

\- Tu es plus important. » Le blond eut le droit à toute l'attention d'Harry avec cette simple phrase. Si facile, les yeux vert possédaient déjà l'éclat méfiant de celui qui se questionnait sur la raison de cette déclaration. «Étant donné que tu es le Sauveur du monde sorcier, ils sont persuadés que tu pourras les défendre de ce qui arrive.

\- De véritables strangulots affamés additionnés à des radins assez stupides pour répéter les erreurs d'avant.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais bienvenue dans le monde des Sorciers, Potter. » Sa voix sonna ironique et Harry hocha la tête, c'était une chose qui lui paraissait valoir ce ton-là. « Et sinon, tu sais quelque chose à propos de ces enfants qui développent un don ?

\- Rien de plus, j'ai déjà essayé d'avoir quelques informations, mais ni Dean ni Sam n'aiment en parler.

\- Utilise tes charmes, je suis sûr que ce Dean te diras tout ce que tu veux ensuite. »

Harry rougit légèrement en buvant une gorgée, leur relation n'était pas comme ça, ils étaient juste là quand l'autre avait besoin d'un contact qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir avec un autre. Une sorte de substitut à ce qu'ils voulaient mais n'avaient pas. Et c'était parfait, de son point de vue, il ne savait pas ce que pouvait être la prochaine étape dans cette relation, Dean ne poussait pas plus que quelques caresses ou des regards lourds de tensions. Il savait que si l'aîné avait voulu approfondir tout cela alors il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, peut-être se satisfaisait-il de ce semi-rapport platonique ? Secouant quelques boucles brunes, Harry poussa un soupir, finissant son café tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la grande horloge derrière Malfoy.

«- Je crois qu'ils m'ont oubliés.

\- Moi je dirais plutôt que ton compagnon n'est pas content de tes fréquentations. »

Malfoy fit un mouvement de la tête en désignant Dean, appuyé sur son impala, les bras croisés, l'air passablement remonté qui le fixait. Sam était assis à la place du passager, les yeux rivés sur le blond qui buvait délicatement le breuvage noir alors que le dernier luron, un être qui devait être cet Andy, s'appuyait à l'extérieur de la voiture, un sourire mangeant son visage. Harry poussa un autre soupir, bien plus long que le précédent, en se répétant qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois jours avant d'être définitivement fixé. Et la peur tordit un peu plus son estomac, mais il ne sut pas si c'était à cause de ça ou du fait qu'il était maintenant clair pour les Winchester que Malfoy les suivait et que lui était au courant.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

Et donc, voilà l'apparition de Malfoy ! Un peu comme un cheveux dans la soupe, n'est-ce pas ? C'est que j'aime tellement le faire apparaître de nulle part ! Draco Malfoy, le chevalier dans son armure étincelante ! ... Ou pas.

A la prochaine *part dans un nuage de fumée à la ninja*


	8. Là quand il le faut

Merci pour vos review et de continuer à me lire ;)

Court chapitre où il ne se passe pas vraiment grand-chose, mais j'avais besoin de placer plusieurs éléments pour la suite, me suis un peu laissée emporter par les idées qui me sont venues, ce qui explique le fait que ce soi un chapitre entier en fait, à la base ce n'était pas un chapitre entier.

* * *

 **On joue à pierre feuille ciseau ?**

* * *

Harry offrit un sourire à Andy, ce dernier venait de raccompagner l'homme du bureau à l'extérieur en lui disant de prendre du café avant de se tourner vers lui, hochant la tête en réponse à son sourire. Ce n'était pas qu'ils lui faisaient la tête, les deux frères préféraient se plonger dans les documents sans le regarder et Harry se sentait quelque peu fautif. Lorsqu'il avait rejoins la voiture, Dean l'avait regardé de travers en lui demandant pourquoi il ne retournait pas avec ce blond au lieu de rester avec eux, il l'avait mal pris, n'avait pas sut quoi lui répondre et c'est Sam qui était intervenu pour qu'il rentre dans la voiture. Depuis Harry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, se contentant de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait jusque là. Observer. Cet Andy provoquait la même réaction que lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Sam, titillant sa curiosité, mais pas effrayant comme le serveur du café. Peut-être un autre de ces enfants surveillés, enfin adulte maintenant.

«- J'ai un frère jumeau maléfique.»

Andy paraissait secoué alors que le sorcier esquissa un sourire, dit comme cela c'était digne d'un film d'horreur. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le sorcier en charge de la surveillance de ce fameux jumeau ne l'avait pas arrêté lorsqu'il tuait ces moldus, apparemment leurs seuls ordres était de surveiller et non d'intervenir, ce qu'il trouvait vraiment écœurant de leur part. Son peuple avait sa part d'ombre, certainement comme chaque être vivant de cette terre, cependant y être sans cesse confronté le rendait hésitant à retourner auprès d'eux. Il tenait à Hermione et Ron, aux Weasley, à ses amis, même à ce stupide tableau de son professeur de potion, mais il _sentait_ qu'ici on avait besoin de lui. Malfoy l'avait dit, tous les sorciers partaient sauf ceux condamnés à l'exil par la force des choses ou par la justice et des aurors restaient pourtant jusqu'au bout, fidèle à leurs postes. C'était peut-être de l'arrogance de penser ainsi, de croire que l'on était un grain de poussière pouvant faire la différence dans la balance du destin, cependant le jeune sorcier se sentait redevable envers ces deux frères. Ils avaient tués Remus.

«- Harry ? Harry ! »

Il sursauta au son de la voix, plongea son regard dans celui de Sam, avant de détourner la tête, paraissant gêné. S'il avait été seul, le jeune sorcier se serait roulé en boule quelque part. Avec eux c'était facile, il avait juste à se dire qu'il avait tout tenté et qu'ils étaient la réponse finale.

«- Quand tu auras fini d'être dans les nuages, tu pourrais nous prêter attention ? » La voix de Dean semblait encore un peu irritée, Harry hocha la tête en essayant de chasser Remus de ses pensées, sa main se posa une nouvelle fois sur la manche de son pull afin de sentir la sécurité de sa baguette, geste qui n'échappa aucunement à Sam «On va te déposer au motel et-

\- Ah non ! » Harry plissa légèrement le nez, comme si une mauvaise odeur l'agressait soudainement, certes cela sentait vraiment le renfermé ici, et il fronça les sourcils, mécontent. «Je resterais dans la voiture encore une fois s'il le faut, mais là je viens.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Cela a à voir avec ton copain blond ? » Sam et Andy s'échangèrent un regard, Dean paraissait capable de mordre lorsqu'il aborda le sujet et seul Harry n'y fit pas attention. «Il t'as peut-être dit quelque chose qu'on devrais savoir ? Comme pourquoi il nous suit ?

\- J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment, Dean ! J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour vous lorsque votre adversaire est un psychopathe pouvant contrôler les autres ou c'est seulement réservé à quand tu es de bonne humeur ?! »

Harry attrapa sa béquille pour se relever, les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'aîné et la contrariété tordant sa jolie bouche rosée, il vit le regard du chasseur glisser lentement vers le bas de son visage, avant de se relever tout aussi vite. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Andy et Sam retinrent leurs souffles, surtout en voyant Dean s'approcher du jeune homme, se pencher vers lui et lui chuchoter quelque chose. Ils n'entendirent rien, mais Harry ouvrit la bouche pour certainement dire quelque chose, la colère toujours imprimée sur ses traits, avant que ses joues ne prennent une belle couleur rouge tomate et qu'il pousse, d'une main sur le torse, le chasseur abordant désormais un grand sourire grivois alors qu'Harry paraissait vouloir disparaître tant il était gêné. Sam se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir alors qu'Andy écarquillait doucement les yeux, semblant alors comprendre qu'il y avait un truc entre ceux-là.

«- Donc Harry restera au motel. » Conclut l'aîné sans se soucier que les autres aient assister à la scène. «On y va ? »

Attrapant les clés de sa voiture, il ouvrit les marches en sifflotant. Les trois restèrent un instant sur le carreau, avant de lui emboiter le pas, Sam plus rapidement que les deux autres. Andy croisa les bras derrière son dos tout en restant à sa hauteur, lançant quelques coups d'œil pas si discret que cela et Harry lui en lançait tout autant, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait exactement. S'installant dans la voiture, toujours à l'arrière, Harry sembla soulagé de poser un peu sa jambe avant de dodeliner de la tête. N'ayant pas l'habitude d'être sur les routes et d'aller d'un point à l'autre sans arrêt, il lui semblait que cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas réellement dormi. Finalement vaincu, sa tête se reposa sur la vitre et il se mit à somnoler sans se soucier de la discutions autour de lui, de toute façon il était question de ce qu'ils savaient sur ce Webber, lui ne le connaissait pas le moins du monde.

Ce fut l'arrêt brutale de l'habitacle qui l'éjecta violemment hors de son état comateux, Sam devant se tenait la tête en gémissant de douleur et Dean se précipita hors de la voiture afin de le rejoindre de son côté. Harry n'avait jamais assisté à cela, la douleur du cadet semblait harcelante, il avait beau secouer doucement la tête ou se masser les tempes, Sam était soumis à ce qu'il voyait. Une vision. Ou une prédilection ? Bien loin de celles dont Trelawney l'avait habitué. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais son regard accrocha un mouvement vers les arbres bordant la route, Draco Malfoy semblant l'interroger du regard, cependant il ne pouvait pas sortir et aller lui répondre maintenant, ce n'était pas comme s'il savait ce qu'il se passait exactement, la seule information qu'il possédait était que le cadet des Winchester possédait la capacité d'avoir des visions à cause d'un démon. Secouant doucement la tête afin de lui signifier qu'il ne pouvait pas maintenant, il eut le plaisir de voir son ennemi d'enfance disparaître dans la nuit, il put alors reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait devant lui.

«- Le barrage, il faut aller au barrage, elle va sauter. » Et il répéta encore la phrase, semblant complètement sonné. Sentant qu'on le fixait, Harry se tourna vers Andy qui abordait une expression étrange, avant que Sam ne soit plus explicite «Il a Tracy avec lui, il va la faire sauter. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Andy oubli le jeune sorcier et s'inquiète en demandant ce qu'il allait se passer exactement. Dean se remit derrière le volant, annonçant qu'ils s'y rendaient directement malgré le regard ennuyé qu'il lança à un Harry serrant sa béquille entre ses mains. Le sorcier lui adressa un petit sourire, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose, mais le fait qu'il avait désormais sa baguette lui offrait plus de possibilité qu'avant, Harry n'avait plus à se contenter d'attendre au motel que les choses se passent comme un enfant que l'on veux préserver du danger. Arrivés au barrage, Andy et Sam furent les premiers à partir, adressant un hochement de tête entendu à son cadet, Dean sortit de la voiture en allant jusqu'au coffre afin de préparer son arme, Harry sortit à sa suite, l'observant faire avec crainte.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais sniper, tu vois le monticule là-bas ? » Il désigna vaguement un endroit sans détourner son regard de l'arme qu'il montait de manière experte. « Je pense que j'aurais un bon point de vue.

\- Je ne pourrais pas venir. » Constata Harry d'une voix morne. «Tu es sûr qu'ils ont besoin d'être couvert ?

\- Mec, ce gars-là tue pour pas grand-chose, je ne vais pas laisser Sammy sans protection. » Il eut fini lorsqu'un déclic retentit, puis se tourna enfin vers le jeune homme qui le fixait d'une manière hésitante entre la désapprobation et la compréhension. Avec un sourire, il le colla contre la voiture, venant caresser ses lèvres des siennes. «Je reviendrais juste pour t'attacher au lit comme promis. »

Ne laissant pas le temps au sorcier de protester ou de rougir, il lui ravit la bouche pour un baiser profond, retournant ses sens et le laissant pantelant. Harry le regarda s'éloigner, les jambes faibles et l'insultant avec tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. S'appuyant sur la voiture avec un soupir, il ramena sa main à la manche de son haut, serrant un instant sa baguette en maudissant le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire encore une fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait être inutile. Un mouvement sur sa droite le fit sursauter et il dégaina sa protection de bois aussi rapidement que s'il avait été en pleine guerre, de l'autre côté, Draco Malfoy leva les deux mains ainsi qu'un sourcil, lui signifiant silencieusement qu'il n'était qu'un idiot.

«- Malfoy, je te croise un peu trop souvent ces temps-ci.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je m'ennuie. » Harry baissa sa baguette en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où avait disparut Dean, avant de reporter son attention sur le blond s'approchant, aussi détendu qu'un soldat prêt à aller à la guerre. «L'un des nôtres a été tuer par un moldu surveillé.

\- Désolé.

\- On n'a pas pu vraiment parler au café, alors qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Simplement qu'il est question d'un démon, j'ignore lequel et le danger qu'il représente, tous les enfants qu'il approche développent des dons différents. » En voyant Draco se crisper, les lèvres ne formant plus qu'une fine ligne blanche, il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Cette tête veux dire que tu t'y attendais.

\- On n'était pas sûr de cela, les seules informations que l'on récoltes sont soit de fausses pistes soit périmées, c'est comme si quelqu'un faisait tout pour que l'on ne découvre rien.

\- J'essaierais d'en apprendre plus, mais je ne te garantit rien, ils sont secret sur ce sujet en particulier.

\- Oh ? En voyant ce baiser j'étais persuadé que tu avais appliqué mon conseil et usé de tes charmes. » Il eut un rire frais alors qu'Harry rougit en détournant le visage comme pour essayer de se cacher, le sourire du blond se fit plus aiguisé. « C'est la belette femelle qui auras le cœur brisé.

\- N'appelle pas Ginny ainsi. » Harry lui lança un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet. « Et puis, entre Dean et moi, ce n'est pas comme ça.

\- A d'autres Potter. Tu-»

Le coup de feu qui retentit les figèrent tous les deux, Draco sortit également sa baguette, prêt à combattre si cela s'approchait. La pointant sur lui, il se désillusionna en allant vers l'origine du bruit, faisant signe au Survivant de ne pas bouger. Harry ferma les yeux en se mettant à prier Merlin, Gryffondor et même Serpentard qu'il ne soit rien arrivés aux deux frères, puis un bruit dans les fourrés le rassura quelque peu. Seul Dean pouvait revenir de là. Effectivement, le chasseur déboula d'entre les buissons, quelque peu perturbé et son regard accrocha le sien un instant. Dean s'approcha en soupirant, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux avant de serrer la mâchoire et d'ouvrir de nouveau le coffre afin de démonter l'arme. Gardant le silence, Harry le laissa faire sans poser de question, rassuré pour deux raison : premièrement Dean était toujours en vie puisqu'il était devant lui, et deuxièmement si le coup de feu avait touché Sam, Dean se serait précipité là-bas sans délai. Par contre, à voir le teint pâle qu'abordait le chasseur, Harry se demanda si tout c'était bien passé, avant de poser une main sur l'avant bras de l'aîné, voulant lui signifier qu'il était là, leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant, mais Dean secoua doucement la tête et il retira sa main.

Sam vint vers eux pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'Andy avait finalement tué son frère parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution et le gars vint vers eux, encore plus perturbé que Dean avant lui, la Tracy sur ses pas, hésitante et observant son ex comme si c'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux. Harry eut mal pour Andy, c'était définitivement foutu s'il voulait la draguer encore un peu et au vu du regard toujours amoureux qu'il posa rapidement sur elle, cela allait le poursuivre encore quelques temps. Les secours arrivèrent vers l'aube et les garçons réglaient les choses avec les autres pendant qu'Harry s'appuyait sur l'Impala, même pas cinq minutes plus tard le sorcier sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule, il eut un sursaut, déjà prêt à incendier Malfoy, quand son regard croisa des yeux noirs, d'un abysse malsain et qu'un frisson de dégoût fasse se recroqueviller son noyau magique. La main se resserra sur son épaule, lui arrachant un glapissement qui agrandit un peu plus le sourire de l'être habillé en agent de police.

«- Je suis ravit d'enfin rencontrer le grand Harry Potter.

\- Qui-

\- Allons, tu sais exactement ce que je suis.» La voix se fit caressante et la poigne plus douloureuse encore «Comment trouves-tu les deux frères ? Ne sont-ils pas parfait ?

\- Parf- ? »

Mais l'être perdit son sourire, son attention sur les frères se tourna vers sa personne et le Survivant eut l'envie de s'enfuir, pour une fois il ressentit toute la puissance écrasante de son adversaire, son corps se tendit dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait échapper à la poigne de fer de l'être ou que quelqu'un remarque que cela n'allait pas de son côté. Le démon, ses yeux noirs aspirant toute la lumière malgré le soleil au-dessus d'eux, l'évalua d'un rapide coup d'œil, une grimace déformant ses traits, pendant un bref instant le sorcier put voir le vrai visage de la créature, avant qu'il s'approche suffisamment pour souffler son haleine de souffre sur ses lèvres.

«- Reste loin des Winchester, Enfant d'Avalon ou _Il_ occupera personnellement de ton cas. » Il relâcha sa prise en s'éloignant de lui, Harry pris soudainement une inspiration, se rendant compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer. « Ceci sera notre seul et unique avertissement. »

Harry le laissa partir, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Sa main crispée sur la manche de son pull où se tenait sa baguette, le souffle court et complètement tétanisé. Alors c'était cela un démon. Le Survivant leva un regard incertain vers les deux frères qui discutaient comme si rien ne s'était passé, échangeant quelques paroles avec Andy sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Ouvrant la portière arrière, le Survivant s'assit sur la banquette ou plutôt se laissa tomber dessus, ses jambes tremblantes et l'impression de sentir encore cette présence écrasante. Jusque là il n'avait jamais rencontré de démon, ce n'était qu'une image sur un livre, une idée, une branche d'invocation trop ancienne. Maintenant il comprenait deux choses : Ceux qui invoquait les démons étaient complètement timbrés et qu'il était hors de question qu'il en croise un de nouveau. Même en cas de force majeur. Quand Sam et Dean approchèrent de la voiture, il eut un soupir en ramenant sa jambe blessée, souffrante, vers lui, craintif tel qu'il l'avait rarement été. Les frères représentaient un danger maintenant, le démon les avaient qualifiés de «parfait» pour une raison obscur et ce n'était pas une information qu'il pouvait ignorer, les deux Winchester étaient une pièce du puzzle et pas un effet secondaire comme il l'avait pensé au départ.

«- Harry ?

\- Hmm ? » Il était bien trop troublé pour reconnaître la voix d'Andy, mais quand l'information parvint à son cerveau, c'était trop tard et un goût de trahison l'envahit.

«- Qui est ce blond nous surveillant pour toi ?

\- Draco Malfoy, c'est mon ennemi d'enfance, nous avons passés des années à nous détester jusqu'à ce que la guerre nous rapproche, depuis nous sommes alliés à défaut de dire ami. » Débita-t-il sans s'en empêcher, le regard noir vers les trois autres et la main si serrée sur son bras qu'il fut à deux doigts de casser sa baguette.

«- Attends, la guerre ? Quelle guerre ? » Interrogea Sam et voyant Andy ouvrir la bouche à son tour pour certainement répéter la question, Harry eut un violent mouvement de recule, déjà prêt à saisir sa baguette afin de le faire taire.

«- Andrew Gallagher ? » La voix veloutée qui résonna derrière eux les firent tous sursauter, en se tournant, les trois autres lui dégagèrent la vue et Harry fut soulagé de voir Malfoy, même si le fait qu'il soit accompagné le fit tiquer. «Vous avez été pris en flagrant délit d'utilisation de votre pouvoir sur un membre de notre brigade, alors selon les lois de notre communauté vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

Les deux aurors l'accompagnant saisirent chacun un bras d'Andrew, lui mettant les menottes en récitant ses droits, étonnant presque Harry sur leur efficacité bien différente de celle en Angleterre. Ils agissaient comme des moldu, habillés tel des moldu et ne s'inquiétaient pas un seul instant d'être repéré par les autres agent de police plus loin, parfaitement dans leur droit. L'Amérique n'avait pas fini de le surprendre malgré son temps passé sur le continent. Le Parleur se débattit légèrement, ouvrit la bouche, cependant Malfoy pris un malin plaisir à lui mettre un bâillon, tapotant ensuite sa tête comme si Andrew était un bon chien, avant de se tourner vers les deux frères et Harry, toujours recroquevillé sur la banquette arrière et la main prête à dégainer sa baguette. Malgré la scène qui l'avait distrait, il ne s'était en rien détendu et le pouvoir vicieux d'Andrew combiné avec l'ancienne présence du démon l'avait rendu à fleur de peau, faisant hausser un sourcil à l'aristocrate.

«- Et tu leur fait confiance, Potter ? » Sa bouche s'était tordue dans une moue méprisante, le fait que le Survivant faisait plus confiance en des moldu qu'en son propre peuple semblait le dépasser malgré que les sorciers ne l'ai pas épargné lui-même. «Ne réponds pas, tu serais capable de me sortir un discours dégoulinant de mièvrerie. Je vais devoir retourner à New York pendant quelques jours et donner de tes nouvelles à Granger et Weasley au passage.

\- Merci Malfoy.

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu survivras à cette pleine lune. » Il lança un coup d'œil vers les deux frères qui comprirent parfaitement la menace passée sous silence, puis fit signe aux deux aurors de le suivre, non sans poser un lourd regard sur la manche du pull d'Harry, lui reprochant par ce geste de ne pas avoir dégainé plus rapidement.

Les frères et Harry restèrent silencieux, les observant rejoindre une voiture -et pas transplaner ce qu'avait craint le Survivant- avant que l'un d'eux se souvienne qu'ils avaient tout de même arrêté Andrew sous leur yeux et Sam se tourna, inquiet, vers le sorcier, la question muette dansant dans son regard. Harry n'avait pas l'envie d'être magnanime et se contenta de claquer la portière de la voiture sous leur nez, tournant ostensiblement son regard dans la direction opposée à leur présence. Les frères eurent la décence de se sentir fautif, avant de s'asseoir à l'avant, Dean mit la clé au contact, pourtant ne la tourna pas, fixant son volant comme si l'objet possédait toutes les réponses de l'univers et Sam s'agita un instant mal à l'aise.

«- Désolé. » Fini par résonner dans l'habitacle, Harry ne sut pas si c'était de Sam ou de Dean, les deux paraissant ne pas vouloir le regarder.

«- Vous avez utilisé le pouvoir d'Andrew sur moi. » Il y avait plus de lassitude que de colère dans sa voix, il se sentait trahis, mais la journée avait été longue, déstabilisante et il lui tardait de se blottir sous une couette pour ne plus en sortir avant longtemps.

«- C'est de ta faute aussi ! » S'emporta l'aîné, faisant comprendre au sorcier que c'était Sam qui s'était excusé au départ. «Ce gosse de riche nous suit depuis plusieurs jours et toi tu ne le dis pas, comme si c'était parfaitement normal !

\- C'était normal Dean ! » Harry avait haussé la voix, au même décibel que l'aîné en passant clairement sous silence qu'il avait été surpris de l'apprendre et qu'il avait détesté l'idée d'être épié autant de temps «Vous êtes des chasseurs et je fais partit de ceux qui côtoie les créatures surnaturelles ! Dans leur tête la seule chose qu'ils ont pensés était que vous alliez m'abattre à la seconde même où je vous aurais parlé que tous les sorciers, loup-garou ou même vampire n'étaient pas une menace ! Qu'il existait des créatures nées ainsi sans pouvoir rien y faire et qui devaient vivre dans la peur à cause d'abrutis sans cervelle les tuant avant même d'essayer de comprendre leur situation ! »

Il reprit son souffle, fixant la nuque de Dean avec une envie furieuse d'y abattre sa béquille jusqu'à ce que l'aîné le supplie. Cependant au lieu de l'éclat de colère auquel il s'attendait venant de leur part, ce fut un regard incertain d'un Sam disputé entre la surprise sous son éclat de voix et le remords et le corps entier de Dean qui s'affaissa, proie aux doutes et certainement aux regrets, bien qu'Harry aurait été incapable de dire lesquels.

«- Que vont-ils faire à Andy ? » La voix était tremblante, en se penchant un peu sur le côté Harry vit les mains de l'aîné trembler en tenant le volant et Sam lui tournait définitivement le dos.

«- Rien de grave, lui taper sur les doigts, lui réciter les lois concernant les personnes dotées de pouvoirs, mais ce seras tout. » Sa voix à lui s'était faite douce, ses yeux ne quittant pas la ligne des épaules de l'aîné et sa nuque. «Il n'as rien fait de mal. »

Et cela résonna comme un «vous» qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère, Dean se décidant à démarrer afin de prendre la route alors que Sam annonçait qu'ils allaient chez Helen avant de rentrer voir Bobby, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, il leur avait déjà pardonné pour l'utilisation du don d'Andy sur lui, même s'il avait particulièrement détesté être soumis à un Imperium artisanal. Son front se posa sur la vitre et il ferma les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il pouvait tout leur pardonner parce que c'était Dean et Sam, ces deux là étaient addictifs. Surtout Dean. Humidifiant ses lèvres en souvenir du baiser offert contre la voiture, la pensée s'insinua en lui en le faisant frissonner d'une agréable manière, en rouvrant les yeux, il contempla l'aîné concentré sur la route, se disant que Draco avait raison pour une fois, Ginny allait être malheureuse. Il lui semblait qu'il soit top attaché à Dean Winchester, déjà prêt à tout pour l'aider dans sa quête dont il ne savait pourtant rien, mais qui concernait son frère. Dean et Sam, unis envers et contre tous.

* * *

 _ **TBC…**_

* * *

Ok. Alors, euuh… On va dire que Dean et Sam sont _parfaitement_ à l'aise avec cette idée de la police du surnaturelle (que le communs des sorciers appellent aurors, mais les Winchester ne sont pas sorciers.), je ne me vois pas du tout faire comme dans la version originale où ils ont un petit problème avec cette police puisque ça éloigne grandement de la fic que je vous offre (dans l'originale Harry est surpuissant et tout le blabla qui va avec, donc leur problème est réglé en deux chapitre. Ce que je ne peux pas faire là.)

Donc j'espère que les Winchester ne sont pas encore trop trop partit dans l'OOC (tout comme Harry). Bien que je ne m'en voudrais pas tant que ça, maintenant que je suis lancée.


	9. Se dessine tous tes malheurs

J'ai bloqué à ce chapitre pendant un moment, ce qui s'y passe ne devait pas arriver aussi tôt, cependant c'est plus "fluide" de le mettre ici et ça ne changeras pas l'idée de la fic, ça retire juste des chapitres.

Donc du coup, je vous ai dit que ce seras lent, mais en faites je donne un petit coup de fouet parce que je suis partie sur une autre idée que l'originale tout en suivant l'idée (Faut dire, étant donné qu'en sept chapitres j'ai zappé quelques infos 'indispensables' à la suite, vous n'alliez pas comprendre. Haha.)

Je tiens à déclarer que j'ai le plus grand respect pour Poufsouffle et que moi j'aime bien Jo.

 _Et je crois que je dois signaler un lime aussi._

* * *

 **Réponse à l'anonyme :**

 **Misew :** Et moi je suis heureuse de te revoir dans le coin ! Tu as raison, Sam mérite tellement de parenthèses le p'tit chou, et des bisous, tout plein de bisous.

Tout le plaisir est pour moi, merci pour ta review :D

* * *

 _(Juste, j'suis sensée ne pas être là pour ce dimanche, au cas où je le poste en avance et si j'suis là, vous aurez certainement le prochain chapitre à ce moment-là)_

* * *

 **Parce que la nuit est la plus cruelle des conseillères**

* * *

Harry détestait Jo. Les deux frères l'avait présenté comme un ami avant de s'attabler au bar où ils parlèrent des enfants choisit par le démon, de la bière ils étaient passés au whisky et même si Harry avait récolté quelques informations précieuses, comme quoi Helen faisait peur aux deux frères et qu'il y avait certains profils d'enfant développant des pouvoirs -un incendie dans leur chambre lorsqu'ils étaient enfant- mais que ce n'était pas généralisé… Le dernier des Potter avait sérieusement envie de lancer quelques sorts repoussant afin d'éloigner Dean d'elle. Mais l'aîné et lui ne s'étaient rien promis, il pouvait le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, quand bien même cela lui déplaisait de le voir draguer la blonde sous ses yeux alors qu'il ronchonnait en buvant la bière que lui avait obligeamment offert la nommée Helen, avant qu'elle mette à discuter exclusivement avec Sam. Il faisait donc tourner la bouteille de verre entre ses mains, faisant le décompte mental du temps qu'il lui restait tout en attendant qu'ils reprennent la route pour retourner chez Bobby, quand le téléphone du blond se mit à sonner, arrachant un grognement mécontent à l'aîné qui décrocha de manière fort impolie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à peine, mais pour Harry qui le regardait cela se vit parfaitement et Dean se tourna alors vers lui, fronçant les sourcil et lui tendant l'appareil.

«- Pour toi. » Fit-il simplement et Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever en appuyant lourdement sur sa béquille, son manque de vrai sommeil commençait à lui peser. «Et donc Jo, je disais-»

Harry n'écouta pas la suite, arrachant presque l'appareil des main de l'aîné qui s'était déjà tourné vers la blonde pour reprendre son récit. S'éloignant d'eux afin d'aller s'asseoir à une table libérée en ratant le regard que lui lancèrent tous les présents devant sa mauvaise humeur littéralement palpable. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil au numéro masqué, hésitant un instant, il le porta finalement à son oreille en poussant un soupir, il n'y avait que très peu de personnes qui savaient comment le joindre et étrangement Harry n'avait pas envie d'entendre Hermione ou Ron, leur voix le ramèneraient trop rapidement à la réalité que Dean et lui ne faisaient pas partit du même côté du monde. Qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'un chasseur qui le rejetterait à coup sûr en sachant qu'il était un sorcier. Amoureux ? Merlin, il n'avait pourtant pas atterrit à Poufsouffle et le Choixpeau n'avait à aucun moment voulu le mettre avec la maison des mièvres romantiques.

«- Harry ?

\- Adam ! » Le soulagement dans sa voix arracha un petit rire distingué à l'homme alors que le sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres se fit lumineux. «Que me vaux le plaisir ?

\- Je voulais vous donner personnellement des nouvelles de votre ami Andrew Gallagher et des résultats de son interrogatoire, ainsi que des différents tests que nous avons effectués. » Continua l'homme, donnant à Harry l'image d'un enfant ayant trouvé un œuf de pâque avant tous les autres.

«- Vous avez été rapide, cela fait à peine quelques heures.

\- Nous aimons être efficace par les temps qui courent et il a été totalement coopératif. » La voix avait changée, se faisant l'habituelle trainante et presque caressante. «Je me suis laissé entendre que vous seriez ravit de savoir ce que nous avons trouvé pour l'instant.

\- Vous me connaissez bien Adam. » Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi il aurait le droit à un rapport au même titre que les aurors alors qu'il n'était qu'un civil. Normalement il n'était qu'un civil, allez savoir ce qu'ils avaient encore inventé chez le ministère de la magie.

«- En plus de monsieur Gallagher, nous avons réussit à réunir deux autres jeunes moldu possédant des dons, leurs pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas entre eux, mais le meilleur reste leurs effets sur nous. » Et pourquoi maintenant Harry avait l'image d'un chat devant un bol de crème ? «Ils n'ont aucun effet sur les sorciers en bonne condition, je veux dire par là que tant que la magie nous protège leurs dons ne nous atteignent pas.

\- Vous voulez dire, même avec un don physique ? » Il fronça les sourcils en posant cette question, il ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé un de ces moldu à don pouvant tuer d'un simple contact, cependant la vie lui avait appris que tout était possible.

«- En fait, avec un don physique, notre magie réagit instinctivement, empêchant tout contact.» Adam annonça cela avec une note désappointée, certainement parce que le phénomène était incontrôlable. « Cela dit le sorcier en pâtit moins que le moldu.

\- Il y a eut des morts ? » S'inquiéta aussitôt le jeune sorcier, se rendant compte de Sam qui approchait pour lui ramener la bière oubliée.

«- Aucun Harry. » Cela le soulagea et il offrit un doux sourire au cadet qui le lui rendit, certainement par mimétisme. «Cependant, ce dont je voulais vraiment vous parler c'est de votre retour en Angleterre.

\- Nous n'y sommes pas encore. » Il perdit son sourire en fronçant les sourcils, son regard accroché à celui de Sam qui paraissait vouloir lui demander quelque chose, Malfoy lui avait dit qu'il serait raccompagné dans son pays natale après la pleine lune, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était vraiment _juste_ après.

«- C'est un sujet dont nous devons discuter. » Le Survivant poussa un soupir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer, lâchant Sam du regard pour le porter sur la bouteille de verre. «Monsieur Malfoy m'a rapporté un certain rapprochement avec l'un des frères Winchester, d'après lui cela pourrait nuire à votre départ.

\- Vous parlez comme si j'étais obligé de rentrer. » Il y eut un silence dans le combiné, le jeune sorcier sentit une boule grandir dans sa gorge. «Adam, ais-je le choix ?

\- Vous êtes le Survivant. » C'était la réponse qu'il détestait entendre, celle facile où on le plaçait au-dessus de toute lois et des autres sans lui donner la moindre chance de décision, car ce n'était pas que l'Angleterre qu'il avait sauvé, c'était la communauté sorcière et peu importait le pays dans lequel il était, on le lui rappelait.

«- Cessez avec ça ! » Cracha le jeune sorcier, délaissant la bouteille du regard pour limite se recroqueviller sur la chaise, position en contraste avec la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, et ignorant les discutions s'étant tues ainsi que les regards prudents lancés vers lui. «Ais-je le choix, oui ou non ?!

\- Vous ne comprenez pas Harry, les frontières vont se fermer, ils n'attendent que votre retour pour apposer les dernier sceau. » Le survivant fronça les sourcils, cela sonnait défaitiste, même avec cette voix traînante ne laissant rien transparaître. «Ce sera définitif pour plusieurs années, ils vont cacher la communauté de toutes créatures extérieures, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés et nous serons incapable de prendre contact avec eux tout comme ils seront dans l'incapacité de nous contacter.

\- Hermione et Ron ? » Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier nom, parce qu'il avait peur de comprendre.

«- Ils vont bien, ils vous attendent chez moi et sont prêt à partir. Vous êtes les tout dernier à évacuer.

\- Et vous ?

\- J'ai offert ma vie à mon pays, Harry, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle je resterais y vivre. » Il n'y eut que le murmure de leur respiration pendant un instant, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, doucement, comme ne voulant pas l'effrayer. «Peut-être pourriez-vous prendre votre décision lorsque nous viendrons vous chercher, en les voyant je suis certain que votre choix seras le bon. »

Harry hocha la tête, pourtant conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, puis raccrocha après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée du bout des lèvres. Ce fut Dean qui reprit doucement son téléphone, légèrement perturbé de voir son air perdu et ces yeux émeraude se tournant vers lui comme s'il avait réponse à tout. Il posa simplement une main sur son épaule, la serrant doucement pour montrer son soutien quoi que fut le problème, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry sursaute en échappant à sa prise, une brève expression de douleur passant sur ses traits. Dean se tourna vers Helen et Jo, annonçant leur départ et ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités avant de se diriger vers l'Impala, Harry remerciant d'un mouvement de tête la femme lui ayant offert la bière et se laissa tomber à l'arrière de la voiture, ne cherchant même pas à s'asseoir avant de poser la joue sur la banquette de cuir. Dean fit signe à son frère d'attendre un peu avant de contourner l'habitacle et d'ouvrir l'autre portière, forçant un peu Harry à se redresser.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'épaule ? » Le Survivant laissa simplement tomber sa tête sur la cuisse du chasseur, enfouissant son visage contre son ventre ferme. «D'accord tu ne veux rien dire. Sam !

\- Dean ?

\- Prends le volant, mais je te préviens c'est ma musique que je veux entendre. »

Si Sam parut un instant déstabilisé que son aîné lui laisse le volant de son Bébé sans aucune condition -autre que la musique cela va de soit- Harry eut juste un sourire, puis un soupir satisfait lorsque la main de l'aîné vint masser son cuir chevelu en de gestes lent et apaisant. Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la nuque du sorcier, joua avec le col de son tee-shirt avant de remonter délicatement dans les cheveux partant un peu dans tous les sens. Au départ il n'y eut aucun bruit dans l'habitacle, même pas la musique, faisant glisser peu à peu Harry vers un sommeil bienvenue, puis Sam commença à parler un peu, voulant combler le vide en se sentant un peu de trop dans la bulle d'intimité instaurée autour des deux derrière. Dean prit part à la conversation, jetant quelques fois un regard à Harry qui partait dans le pays de morphée sans délai, puis commença à poser des questions sur les visions que son cadet avait eut sur le jeune homme, enchaînant les hypothèses sur le fait qu'au final Harry n'était pas un enfant choisit par le démon, faisant acquiescer Sam heureux de ce dénouement qui les avait tous deux inquiété. Le fait que certaines de ses visions portait sur le plus jeune restait perturbant car cela concernait habituellement les enfants choisit par Yeux Jaunes. Mais l'âge, ainsi que le fait qu'il ne soit pas immunisé contre Andy, étaient des preuves irréfutables comme quoi il n'était en rien lié au démon, restait désormais à savoir pourquoi Sam le voyait à travers son troisième œil.

Harry se réveilla une ou deux fois durant le voyage, à cause de sa jambe qui le tiraillait et les deux frères en profitaient pour arrêter la voiture, l'un achetant quelque chose à manger et l'autre se dégourdissant les jambes en compagnie de leur boiteux préféré, mais à chaque fois Sam reprenait le volant tandis que Dean revenait servir d'oreiller au jeune homme. A la troisième halte, parce que le cadet des Winchester était somnolent, il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers l'arrière afin de demander si l'un d'eux voulait quelque chose, la respiration endormie des deux lui parvenait et rien qu'un coup d'œil au rétroviseur lui apprit que Dean dormait la bouche grande ouverte avec de la bave le long du cou. Secouant la tête avec un petit rire, le chasseur alla chercher sa boisson, observant la voiture d'un œil attendrit. Il n'avait jamais vu Dean ainsi et c'était une bonne chose. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour faire du bien à Dean, peut-être qui l'aiderait à raccrocher la chasse le moment venu. Parce qu'il souhaitait voir son frère heureux, il avait ce droit-là, avoir sa maison avec son compagnon -c'était bien partit pour être un compagnon en tout cas- son job dont il se plaindrait tout le temps et peut-être un chien, Harry était quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'aimer les chiens. En buvant une gorgée de son café, Sam eut une triste pensée envers Jessica, elle lui manquait tellement parfois, surtout lorsqu'il était témoin de ce début de relation maladroit entre son aîné et ce nouvel ami. Il se demanda bêtement ce qu'il ferait une fois le démon aux yeux jaune tué, vers quoi se tournerait-il ensuite ?

Il jeta le gobelet de sa boisson dans une poubelle et revint vers la voiture, il aviserait le moment venu, certainement. Reprenant sa place, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'arrière, aucun des deux n'avaient bougés et un sourire étira ses lèvres, il aurait dû prendre une photo quand le soleil le lui permettait. Reprenant la route, il ne fallut qu'une heure pour arriver chez Bobby, Sam l'avait appelé avant afin de le prévenir et encore une fois le vieil homme attendait sur son perron, observant de ses yeux vif la voiture se garer dans l'allée. Mais fut étonné de voir Sam sortir de la place du conducteur, le cadet fit signe d'approcher et l'homme s'exécuta, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient encore inventés, puis jura tout bas en découvrant son fils de cœur assoupit en tenant fermement l'une des mains du jeune homme mordu. Bobby ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, avant de se tourner vers Sam, le découvrant tout sourire, acceptant ce qui se passait sans même se poser de question.

«- Cette histoire va mal se finir» Marmonna l'homme à la casquette et pas parce qu'il aimait jouer l'oiseau de mauvaise augure. «Réveilles-les, j'ai fais des pates bolognaises, après vous irez vous coucher, tout est déjà prêt pour demain soir. »

Sam observa Bobby retourner à sa maison en penchant la tête sur le côté et fronçant les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules en se tournant pour frapper à la vitre de la voiture sans douceur. Etrangement, ce fut Harry qui se réveilla le premier, portant immédiatement une main sur la manche de son pull comme voulant saisir quelque chose pour se défendre, puis il eut un gémissement de douleur en portant sa main à sa cuisse, tenant sa jambe blessée. Cela ne se joua qu'à quelques secondes, car Dean se redressa juste après, lançant un regard perdu autour de lui avant de reconnaître l'allée de Bobby et la place qu'il prenait habituellement, ce fut l'exclamation de douleur d'Harry qui le ramena complètement sur terre et il ouvrit la portière de son côté, béquille en main afin de faire le tour et de l'aider à sortir, Sam recula d'un ou deux pas afin de lui laisser un espace de manœuvre. Le cadet avait remarqué que depuis la première apparition du blond Malfoy, leur protégé portait sa main à son bras comme s'il y cachait une arme ou tout du moins un moyen de défense, c'était un reflexe cautionné depuis des années, il savait en reconnaître un. Mais il se tut sur ce qu'il savait, encore une fois et aida Dean à relever un Harry un peu bougonnant qui voulait retourner dormir et dont la jambe refusait catégoriquement de coopérer. Sam n'avait aucune envie de le voir se coucher sans manger un bout, Harry eut beau essayer les puppy eyes, Sam en possédait de plus performant, aiguisés depuis des années et le Survivant abandonna la lutte. Assit dans la cuisine, ils virent Bobby passer en coup de vent, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans son côté de la demeures. Les trois voyageurs n'en prirent pas ombrage, chacun trop fatigués pour essayer de comprendre le comportement de cet homme, même si Dean en fut quelque peu blessé en pensant qu'il désapprouvait sa relation avec le jeune. Enfin, demain était un autre jour et malgré le fait qu'ils avaient été ceux ayant le plus dormi, Harry et Dean se traînèrent jusqu'à leur chambre, laissant un Sam amusé dans leur sillage.

Arrivé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère, Dean farfouilla un instant son sac afin de trouver un pyjama encore potable, quand sa main rencontra le livre de son peut-être-petit-ami-il-en-était-pas-sûr. Il le sortit du sac, regarda la couverture noire, inspecta la tranche, mais rien ne lui permettait de savoir ce que c'était exactement, il tenta une nouvelle fois de l'ouvrir sans succès, puis abandonna en décidant de le ranger de nouveau dans le sac quand son regard croisa le petit pot lui faisant de l'œil. Dean attrapa aussitôt la pommade délaissée depuis quelques temps en ayant quelques arrières pensées en tête. Il croisa son cadet montant se coucher également et lui dit de ne pas l'attendre, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Sam et l'aîné eut un grand sourire lorsque son cadet lui demanda de ne pas faire trop de bruit suspects cette nuit. En pénétrant dans la chambre du jeune homme, il le retrouva torse nu, jeté négligemment sur le dessus des couettes et totalement détendu, vulnérable. Dean resta une trentaine de secondes à le contempler, avant de s'approcher silencieusement, montant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et déposant un chemin de baiser en partant du creux de ses reins et se finissant sur la courbe de son épaule couverte d'un bleu en forme de main. En relevant le regard, il vit le sourire de chat du plus jeune et le frisson le traversant, son corps qui s'était légèrement tendu, mais dans le bon sens, dans l'attente de son prochain mouvement caressant.

«- C'est l'heure du massage. » Dean ne rajouta aucun surnom affectif, même si l'un d'entre eux faillit franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, c'était de trop pour ce soir.

«- 'Fatigué. » Murmura Harry, craignant certainement de réveiller quelqu'un à cette heure tardive.

Il se tourna sur le dos en se contentant d'observer, les yeux à demi ouvert, le chasseur au-dessus de lui qui lui souriait, chasseur qui se pencha afin de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de papillonner le long de sa peau basanée, allant jusqu'à la limite du pantalon sans lui offrir de caresse franche et Harry l'en remercia mentalement, son corps entier criait son besoin de dormir et son esprit embrumé lui paraissait difficile à maintenir concentré. Il souleva néanmoins les hanche afin de suivre les lèvres de Dean qui s'éloignaient, des doigts habiles dégrafèrent son pantalon et tira le vêtement jusqu'à l'enlever complètement, Harry en rougit malgré le fait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait si peu vêtu devant le chasseur, baragouinant quelque chose que lui-même ne comprit pas. Dean se contenta de le regarder un instant, observant ces quelques cicatrices ornant sa peau, ce bleu étrange sur son épaule, ce corps désirable glissant le long de ces jambes de part et d'autre de ses propres hanches et qui, malgré ses demi protestations, ne s'enfuyait pas. Il se pencha de nouveau, cueillant avec une infinie douceur les lèvres du plus jeune en contraste avec ce désir grondant dans son bas ventre, laissant ses mains lui saisir les hanches sans pour autant le contraindre à rester collé au matelas. Harry porta ses mains dans ses cheveux, griffant sa nuque lorsque le baiser se fit plus fiévreux, dévorant, émit un gémissement plaintif et tenta de reprendre son souffle, tout contre les lèvres de Dean qui souriait toujours.

«- Tu avais dit massage. » Protesta mollement le sorcier en resserrant sa prise sur la nuque et les courts cheveux châtain, son corps tremblant déjà pour un peu plus.

«- J'ai mentis.» Il se coucha complètement sur Harry, collant leurs corps si étroitement qu'il était impossible pour eux d'ignorer le problème de l'autre. «Tu ne veux pas ?»

* Harry frotta un bref instant ses lèvres contre les siennes, hésitant, avant de s'abandonner lorsque Dean bougea légèrement son corps, envoyant une vague de plaisir si brève qu'elle en était parfaite et ce fut trop peu ensuite. Il releva les hanche de nouveau, cherchant le contact, Dean ayant glissé ses lèvres dans son cou en suçota la peau, marquant certainement son territoire. Puis il aida le sorcier à se débarrasser de son vêtement, enlevant lui-même ses affaires pour revenir, nu, sur le corps qui l'appelait en frissonnant. Le contact de leur peau chaude l'une contre l'autre leur tira à tous deux un gémissement, les lèvres du chasseur partirent de nouveau à la découverte de la peau basanée lui étant offerte, effleurant, léchant ou même mordant chaque parcelle qu'il pouvait atteindre alors qu'Harry posait simplement ses mains sur son dos pour avoir un contact quelconque avec la réalité. Il voyait des étoiles, surtout lorsque Dean enroula une main autour de leurs sexes, commençant à les masturber ensemble en rythme avec le roulement de ses hanches. Sa respiration se fit erratique, peu habitué aux caresses aussi intimes, il chercha les lèvres de son chasseur en appelant son nom, Dean lui accorda un baiser bouillant avant de simplement laisser ses lèvres collées aux siennes. Leur respiration se mélangeant, Harry se cambra en poussant un cri, Dean eut un sourire satisfait, voyant presque les étoiles au fond des yeux émeraude alors qu'une substance chaude coula sur sa main. Il ne lui fallut que deux autres plongeons contre ce corps pour le rejoindre et ses lèvres suivirent de nouveau la courbe de son épaule, tel un chat repu ayant eut ce qu'il désirait. Tel un amoureux cajolant son amant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes il se releva du lit, lançant un regard amusé au plus jeune qui gronda en lui disant de revenir lui servir de couverture, allant dans la salle de bain afin de trouver de quoi les nettoyer, il apporta un gant chaud et commença à frotter délicatement le ventre ferme du plus jeune qui émit une plainte de chiot tout en se laissant faire, les yeux à demi ouvert et le corps paresseusement malléable. Une fois fait, il mit le gant à laver et revint en ouvrant la pommade afin de faire le massage promis, observant avec une attention particulière toutes les réactions d'Harry, insistant sur les zones qui le faisait frissonner de plaisir et se faisant plus doux sur celles lui arrachant des sursaut de douleur. Lorsqu'il fini, Harry tendit les bras vers lui et il se pencha obligeamment, récoltant un baiser timide, l'approfondissant de lui-même pour une nouvelle fois goûter à ce jeune homme le rendant dingue, puis se dégagea afin de le glisser sous les couettes, ce qui fit glousser le sorcier l'observant toujours, cette lueur étrange au fond des yeux que Dean mettait sur le compte du précédent orgasme et qui le rendait maladroit. Il éteignit les lumières, hésita légèrement, avant de venir se glisser sous les couettes, en entendant un soupir satisfait du corps venant se coller contre lui, le chasseur sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il enroula un bras autour des hanches d'Harry, sentant le souffle de celui-ci dans son cou et la pensée absurde qu'il aimait bien ça, avoir quelqu'un s'endormant contre lui et qui serait là le lendemain, peut-être aussi les jours d'après, oui, il aimait bien ça.*

* * *

«- Bonsoir mon chéri. »

Harry descendit de son nuage rose dans un sursaut, se tournant, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, vers sa mère qui marchait vers lui, la brume semblant s'écarter d'elle au fur et à mesure de son approche. Elle était vraiment belle, morte trop jeune, ses longs cheveux roux flamboyaient et ses yeux du même vert que les siens étincelaient, de joie, de fierté. Il se sentit gauche, lui retournant maladroitement son sourire alors qu'elle venait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant étroitement contre sa poitrine avec un rire, celui d'une femme heureuse. Harry enroula finalement ses bras autour de ses hanches, fermant les yeux en respirant son odeur, soulagé de la sentir tout contre lui, même s'il n'avait pas un seul instant cherché à venir à la frontière de ce monde lugubre, il était heureux d'y voir sa douce mère. N'ayant pas atteint les vingt-cinq ans avant de rendre l'âme, parfois il se disait fatalement que s'il survivait assez longtemps il deviendrait bien plus vieux qu'elle, déjà qu'il avait du mal à la différencier l'amie de la mère, alors se faire tirer les oreilles par une femme des années moins âgé que lui serait vraiment étrange. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas dans sa vie de toute façon ?

«- Il est mignon ce chasseur, tu as bon goût.

\- Maman ! » Il rougit de nouveau en échappant à son étreinte, la faisant de nouveau glousser alors qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés, balançant ses jambes. «Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Eh bien, Avalon est un endroit magnifique, cependant cela reste un monde habité par des âmes.

\- Remus ?

\- Il nous manque à tous. » Elle avait murmuré ces mots, comme si elle regrettait déjà de les dires.

«- Je vais aller chercher la clé du Purgatoire, je suis sûr que je pourrais transférer son âme, la Mort-

\- N'écoute pas cet être maudit ! » L'expression de sa mère tourna presque à l'alarmée alors qu'elle lui attrapa les mains, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. «Je sais que tu es attaché à ce chasseur, mais je t'en supplie Harry, rentre au pays tout de suite.

\- Mais-

\- Non, je veux que tu retourne en Angleterre et que tu reste derrière les protections, s'il te plait Harry, promets-moi que tu te mettras à l'abri dès que tu te réveilleras.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ? » Elle resserra sa prise, presque au point de lui faire mal, semblant sangloter alors que son âme ne pouvait verser de larmes.

«- Je suis tellement désolée, oh mon bébé, si tu savais comme je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela irais si loin. » Harry n'eut pas le cœur d'essayer remuer le couteau afin de comprendre ce qui la perturbait autant, alors il se contenta de caresser ses mains de ses pouces, attendant et elle sembla reprendre un peu contenance sous le doux touché. « Je ne veux pas que tu subisse une guerre de nouveau, rentre.

\- Mais je ne peux pas laisser les autres se battre seuls quand je peux aider.

\- Je sais Harry, je sais. » Lily renifla, résignée. «Je… Je dois essayer de te mettre en sécurité, comprends-moi, cela ne s'arrêtera jamais.

\- Maman ?

\- Tu étais l'élu, je l'ai sut dès qu'il est venu à notre porte, mais en me sacrifiant... » Elle le relâcha, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis secoua doucement la tête avant de lever une main et écarter les mèches cachant la cicatrice maudite. «Je voulais simplement que tu vive et soit heureux mon bébé, je suis tellement désolée que cela t'apporte bien plus de malheur que de bonheur.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, bien sûr que je suis heureux. » Il lui sourit, essayant de se montrer encourageant, alors que l'expression de celle lui ayant donné la vie se faisait toujours douloureuse, le perturbant plus certainement que si elle lui annonçait qu'il était le fils caché de Snape. «Il y a bien sûr des coups dur, comme la bataille contre Voldemort, ou la morsure de loup-garou, mais j'ai rencontré des gens super, j'ai des amis, des personnes que je considère comme une seconde famille, et puis je vis des aventures incroyables ! » Il aurait voulu rajouter qu'il y avait Dean aussi, mais pouvait-il le dire quand il ne savait pas réellement à quelle place mettre le chasseur au sein de sa vie ?

«- Ce soir-là elle t'as choisit. » Il cessa son babillage en fronçant les sourcils, totalement alerte. «C'est elle Harry, le fait que tu devienne le Maître de la Mort n'était pas dû au hasard, Dumbledore savait que ton destin ne s'arrêterait pas après l'affrontement avec Voldemort, même s'il doutait.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Elle ne te laisseras pas mourir sur cette terre, c'est pour ça que tu dois rentrer au pays.» Elle murmura cette phrase tel une dernière prière, perdue dans ses propres paroles. «Si tu rentre alors l'Apocalypse se réalisera, c'est un prix peu cher à payer, tu pourras rejoindre Avalon avec tout tes proches et tu y seras en sécurité. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Ainsi cette guerre passera outre les protections des sceau ? Et c'était l'Apocalypse, la destruction de toute forme de vie qui se dessinait à l'horizon ? Sa mère lui disait qu'il pouvait abandonner la lutte parce qu'il viendrait à Avalon à la fin. Il abandonnerait Remus au Purgatoire, Dean et Sam dans leur combat, Hermione et Ron qui voulaient tant avoir leur petite vie tranquille avec quelques marmots et la brunette ayant ses diplôme accrochés aux murs de sa demeure, George qui devait s'être battu pour sortir de sa dépression et tenant peut-être toujours ce magasin de farce et attrape en mémoire de son jumeau, Molly et Arthur, dans leur maison à se sourire avec amour, peut-être même abandonnerait-il Ginny malgré que ses sentiments à son égard n'étaient plus aussi fort. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Sa mère voulait qu'il balaie tout ces efforts, toutes ces vies, d'un revers de main parce qu'elle le voulait en sécurité, dans une partie dans son esprit cela sonnait étrangement égoïste de la part de cette femme qu'il n'avait connu que post-mortem, cependant à voir son expression, c'était quelque chose de bien plus grave qu'une simple demande d'une mère inquiète. Sa sécurité précaire contre des milliards de vie. Dans sa tête son éclat de voix résonna _-« Ais-je le choix, oui ou non ? »-_ superposé à la voix susurrante, effrayante du démon _-« Ne sont-ils pas parfaits ? »-_

* * *

 _ **TBC…**_

* * *

* - Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas, cette partie entre étoile c'était juste un marquage parce qu'il y a un mélange de Jess et moi. Et qu'elle voulait que vous le sachiez, parce que pour moi Harry devait passer à la casserole, mais non, madame veux que la relation traîne autant que l'histoire, elle dit que c'est plus romantique ainsi. Désolée, quand elle me menace avec un torchon c'est elle la patronne.

Donc voilà le petit fil principal de la fic, Harry et l'Apocalypse (What else ?)


	10. Parce que tu me protège

**Blabla interminable** : J'ai fit ce chapitre complètement déconnectée des autres, impossible de mettre la main dessus (et j'avais pas internet), du coup il est un peu bizarre comme suite au précédent. Mais la flemme de le changer, en fait, ça fait trois chapitres que j'écris et trois où je décale la discutions avec Bobby de l'ancienne version que je veux absolument placer. Comme je me suis jurée de ne pas dépasser dix pages words par chapitre, alors la discutions seras au prochain.

J'avais besoin de faire du Sam/Harry (pas sexuel, hein), mais je trouve la scène un peu "rajoutée à la va-vite" alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut savoir qu'à ce stade de l'histoire, les frères Winchester ont acceptés Harry auprès d'eux comme un petit frère (surtout Sam en fait, Dean c'est un autre niveau) tout en sachant qu'ils ne savent rien de lui, j'ai un peu de mal à faire ressortir le côté maladroit et solide de la relation entre les trois.

(PS: Désolée, je n'avais pas prévu _du tout_ d'être absente autant de temps, j'veux dire j'étais sensée partir un week-end, pas deux semaines! Et j'ai pas mal de retards dans tous mes travaux du coup, que ce soit scolaire, payés ou les fics, donc il n'y auras pas de suite ce week-end du 9 parce que j'ai quatre jours pour tout rattraper et même si les chaps sont prêt je vais me concentrer en priorité sur les fics (très) en retard, mais pour me faire pardonner vous aurez un chapitre+un chapitre bonus pour le 16. Encore désolée !)

* * *

 **Réponse à Misew** : Eh bien j'aime faire des chapitres yo-yo, alors je suis forte pour monter la "pression", mais pour la maintenir c'est une autre histoire ;)

Pour Sam, ouais, j'ai envie de lui faire tout plein de câlin, parce que ce chapitre va pas l'aider des masses non plus.

 _(Et c'est vrai, trop de monde sous-estime la puissance du torchon !)_

* * *

 **/!\** _Pour l'ergot, j'ai lu ça rapidement sur internet, ça m'as bien fait rire, aussi je ne sais pas du tout si c'est vrai ou pas, mais je l'ai mis quand même._

* * *

 **Blottie au creux de toi, cette douce amie qui jamais ne s'éloigne**

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, son souffle était court, tremblant et ses yeux voyagèrent dans l'obscurité à la recherche d'un point d'ancrage, quelque chose qui le rassure sur l'endroit où il se trouvait alors que la peur tétanisait ses membres. Puis il y eut un grognement, le matelas sous lui bougea légèrement et une main vint tendrement passer dans ses cheveux, lui faisant fermer de nouveau les yeux avec un soupir. Dean. C'était Dean contre lui. Fermer les yeux fut une mauvaise idée, il revoyait encore l'expression vidée de sa mère, retournait dans sa tête leur conversation qui s'était fini brusquement sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sentait que quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Comment le fait de rester en Amérique éviterait l'Apocalypse ? Pourquoi quitter ce pays détruirait toute vie sur terre ? Et au contraire, s'il reste, empêchant ainsi l'Apocalypse d'après sa mère, quel en sera le prix ? Une âme contre des milliards, c'était absurde. Il se redressa sur le matelas, laissant la couverture glisser sur sa peau nue et chercha à se lever sans faire de bruit, voulant éviter de rester à ressasser ces paroles dérangeantes plus que nécessaire, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui courrait après les énigmes de la vie, il préférait quand les choses étaient simples.

Un bras, aussi vif qu'un Vif d'Or lancé sur un terrain de Quidditch, s'enroula autour de ses hanches, le tirant en arrière où il atterrit contre un torse chaud, des lèvres papillonnèrent dans son cou, le geste parut tellement naturel qu'Harry laissa simplement sa tête retombée en arrière sur une épaule solide, poussant un soupir satisfait. En sécurité. Pour l'instant il était en sécurité. Surtout lorsque Dean le tenait aussi étroitement pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne.

«- Où vas-tu ?» La voix était rendue rauque par le sommeil et un sourire attendrit étira les lèvres d'Harry.

«- Je voulais aller chercher de l'eau. » Pieu mensonge, sa tête bourdonnait, il voulait bouger un peu parce qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. «Rendors-toi.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Tu arrive à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. » Il reçu une morsure sur l'épaule en punition pour son refus mal formulé. «Je vais seulement dans la salle de bain. »

Dean le relâcha en grommelant sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être accompagné pour passer une porte et Harry rit devant son désistement, l'observant se remettre sur le côté afin de se rendormir. Déjà habitué à l'obscurité, Harry tendit la main, hésita à le toucher, puis la ramena contre lui avec un léger soupir, se levant alors pour ramasser les premières affaires qui trainaient par terre. Un pantalon et un tee-shirt plus tard, il clopina jusque dans le couloir donnant sur les chambres, puis s'appuyant sur la rambarde le jeune sorcier descendit les marches afin de rejoindre l'entrée, remarquant une lumière allumée dans le salon. L'horloge indiquait à peine quatre heure du matin et le ronflement caractéristique du vieux Bobby résonnait assez fort dans la demeure pour qu'Harry sache que ce n'était pas lui. Le plus discrètement possible il vint à l'encadrement pour voir Sam plongé le nez dans un bouquin, la chasse aux vampires de Lockhart, et ce fut le ricanement du plus jeune qui tira Sam de sa lecture, ses yeux se posant sur la silhouette menue habillé avec le haut de son frère aîné.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- C'est juste ça, le livre entier est une blague .

\- J'imagine bien, qui se battrait avec un morceau de bois ? » Rit Sam sans voir l'expression d'Harry s'approchant pourtant d'une de ses célèbre bitch face. « De plus, les sorciers n'utilisent pas de balais.

\- Tu en sais quelque chose ?

\- Ce ne sont que des fabulations qui ont pris quelques ampleurs avec le temps. » Expliqua Sam en refermant le livre sans perdre la page, voyant Harry s'asseoir à ses côté, l'air curieux. « Cela prends racine entre le Moyen Âge et la Renaissance européenne, le pain à cette époque était la plupart du temps fabriqué avec du seigle, or c'est une céréale pouvant contenir de l'ergot, un champignon dont l'acide dérivé est un composant du LSD.

\- Quel est le rapport avec le balai ? » Le sorcier ne voyait, mais alors pas du tout, qu'est-ce qu'une drogue et un balai avaient en commun.

«- Eh bien…» Sam se racla la gorge, gêné. «L'ergot avalé provoque des vomissements, mais la voie cutanée est parfaite, la façon la plus commode est de frotter la substance sur ses aisselles ou… Avec le balai… Enfin, le manche, l'absorption se faisait… Bref, tu vois ?*

 _(Voir à la fin du chapitre si vous ne comprenez pas exactement où ils se mettaient le balai.)_

\- Parfaitement. » Harry avait une grimace de pur dégoût étalé sur ses traits, déjà parce que les moldu étaient vraiment tordus quand ils le voulaient, ensuite parce qu'il ne verrait plus jamais son éclair de feu de la même manière. Merlin, il ne voulait même plus toucher à un balai tant qu'il n'oublierait pas cette histoire.

«- Et que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ? » Finit par demander Sam, se souvenant précisément du dos de son frère disparaissant dans la chambre du plus jeune et des bruits étouffés provenant du mur.

«- Cauchemar.

\- Tu veux en parler ? » Sam vit au regard du petit brun que ce n'était même pas la peine d'aborder le sujet, il se contenta alors d'hocher la tête avant de désigner la bibliothèque d'un léger mouvement de la main. «Bobby dors, je ne pense pas qu'il diras quoi que ce soit si tu lit avec moi. »

Harry le vit reprendre sa lecture du livre de Lockhart et au lieu de se lever prendre un ouvrage afin d'en apprendre peut-être un peu plus sur le genre littéraire d'un vieux chasseur bourru, il se contenta d'observer Sam. Un moldu comme il y en avait des milliards, dont la vie se résumait à la chasse et qui pourtant restait aussi doux que son frère était impulsif, il observa l'angle de sa mâchoire, ses cheveux égalant sa longueur mais pourtant plus dociles. En le voyant ainsi, il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il était un tueur, qu'il connaissait les combats, la douleur, la peur de voir ses proches êtres emportés n'importe quand par une créature qui se serait révélée être la plus maligne cette fois-ci. Et lui avait simplement peur d'une pleine lune. Des Prophéties aussi. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement quand on lui parlait d'un chemin tout tracé et que les plus puissants se penchent sur des grains de sable comme son existence afin de bien huiler leur machine, appelée par le commun des mortel le Destin. Qu'avait-il de plus que les autres ? Qu'avaient fait les Winchester pour se retrouver ici aujourd'hui ? Alors que les autres, ces familles moldu et sorcières, ces personnes ignorante de ce véritable monde les entourant, n'avaient aucun effort à faire si ce n'était d'être heureux. De se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient. Il se souvenait des premiers mots que la mort prononça à son encontre tandis qu'il pleurait ces pertes sur ce champs de bataille en lui reprochant d'avoir pris trop de personnes innocentes. « _Je ne suis ni injuste, ni cruelle, je suis simplement._ » puisque ce n'était pas elle qui prenait, elle se contentait d'accueillir et il lui avait fallut du temps afin de comprendre ce concept si étrange d'être. D'une simplicité presque enfantine.

«- Sam. » Il avait murmuré le prénom, ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux verts du cadet lorsqu'il les releva vers lui. «Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider, n'importe quoi, vous me le diriez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Harry…» Il se tut, il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression d'Harry qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas vraiment de rembourser la dette qu'il devait avoir à leur égard. Il s'humidifia les lèvres avant de reprendre, se sentant mal à l'aise. «Je ne pense pas que tu puisse faire quoi que ce soit actuellement. »

Le sorcier se contenta de pencher un peu la tête, il se demandait même pourquoi il avait posé la question, avant de se relever, offrant un sourire d'excuse au cadet qui le regarda faire. Se remettant à clopiner, il rejoignit les escaliers, ne lançant qu'un coup d'œil là-haut, se disant que les bras chauds de Dean lui manquaient. Il monta deux marches tout en fixant ses pieds, quand le craquement d'une planche sur le côté le fit se tourner à demi, Sam se tenait dans l'encadrement de la pièce, un air hésitant peint sur le visage. Ce fut Harry qui l'encouragea d'un autre sourire, un peu plus doux, un peu plus compréhensif. Sam lui rendit son sourire, s'approchant pour être à sa hauteur, chose facile quand le plus jeune se trouvait un peu plus haut sur les escaliers.

«- C'est difficile dans notre mode de vie. » Commença le grand dadais. «Mais j'aimerais que Dean ai quelqu'un qui l'attende pour quand il raccrochera, si tu ne peux pas nous accompagner et je sais que c'est cruel dit comme cela, mais mon frère…» Il laissa simplement la phrase mourir sur ses lèvres, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il demande une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais demandé à Jessica.

«- Je sais. » Harry lança un coup d'œil vers le haut, puis revint sur Sam. «Je crois que tu as déjà deviné que ton frère ne me laissais pas indifférent.

\- Tu le feras ?

\- Je ne peux pas. » Harry le vit fermer les yeux en inspirant profondément, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse, mais qu'il en avait tout de même espéré une autre. « Ce n'est pas que je ne le veux pas, mais je dois retourner auprès des miens, il y a des gens qui comptent sur moi et j'ai.. » Il déglutit, c'était si lâche de sa part après ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. «Et je pense que je ne peux pas avoir une vie de chasseur ou attendre qu'il revienne auprès de moi en me rongeant les sangs sans savoir s'il est encore en vie ou si on me ramèneras son cadavre une dizaine de mois plus tard.

\- Je comprends... » Commença Sam, mais Harry secoua la tête, l'interrompant.

«- Tu ne comprends pas, tu fais partit le lot, Dean ne peux pas vivre sans toi, c'est tellement visible.» Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, avant de finalement continuer. «Et on n'abandonne pas votre style de vie en claquant des doigts, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez mécanicien ou chef cuistot ! Si ce n'est pas vous deux ensemble alors aucun de vous raccrocheras et… Et je ne veux pas espérer quelque chose que vous ne ferez jamais, vous donnez l'impression que la chasse c'est toute votre vie.

\- J'avais raccroché. » Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux, son regard se fit fuyant, avant de revenir sur Harry qui l'observait avec attention, alors il continua, parce que même si Dean faisait comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'il abordait le sujet, il savait que le départ d'Harry l'affecterait bien trop, il ne voulait pas vivre une perte aussi importante juste après la mort de John et la pleine lune se profilant à l'horizon n'aidait pas. «Il y a quelques années, je me suis lancée dans des études, j'ai tourné le dos à notre père et à Dean, à la chasse, à toute cette merde, je suis allé étudié le droit dans une université cotée. Parce que je voulais devenir avocat, défendre les autres. »

Sam aussi avait des rêves d'avenir. La pensée pourtant tellement logique le frappa de plein fouet, lui faisant resserrer sa prise sur la rambarde de bois. Sam était un être humain avec ses espoirs et ses erreurs, même Bobby là-haut qui paraissait avoir bien vécu sa vie au vu de son air fatigué, lui aussi avait eut ses rêves. Et sa mère lui demandait d'oublier que chaque être vivant sur cette terre avait son chemin à faire, pour qu'il puisse mourir sans se battre ? Rejoindre Avalon en toute quiétude ? Mais il ne pouvait pas. Passer son éternité à se dire que des personnes auraient pu naître, vivre, chuter et se relever, qu'ils auraient pu changer le monde, ce serait tout bonnement intolérable. Pas pour le Sauveur, quelqu'un qui avait passé plus de six ans à se battre afin d'avoir le droit de vivre sa vie, le droit pour que ses amis la vivent également, pas pour celui ayant affronté Voldemort au nom de ses proches. Certainement pas après lui avoir fait croire qu'il pouvait éviter le pire.

«- Mais c'est vrai qu'on n'échappe pas facilement à cette vie. » Sam le ramena au présent, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué le moment d'absence du sorcier. «Il y a un démon qui s'acharne sur notre famille. Il m'as suivit à l'université et m'as forcé à reprendre la chasse, quand on l'auras tué, je pense qu'on pourras raccrocher sans trop craindre de représailles.

\- Je…» Il s'humidifia les lèvres en clignant des yeux, semblant se réveiller d'un long sommeil. «Je verrais Sam, j'aime énormément ton frère et je me suis attaché à vous deux, vous êtes des gars bien. Mais peu importe comment on regarde les choses, après la pleine lune, que j'y perde la raison ou non, je serais de sûrement l'autre côté de la barrière, vous serez les chasseurs et moi la créature qui veux du sang une fois par mois. » Il ne précisa pas qu'il y était déjà, de l'autre côté de cette fichue barrière, mais personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il était un sorcier pour l'instant.

«- On pourras faire une exception, revenir ici tous les mois ou peut-être que tes amis de la police du surnaturelle aurait quelque chose qui t'aiderait.

\- Sam. » En voyant le chasseur passer de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux en se les tirant légèrement, il comprit que ce n'était pas le fait de le garder près de lui qui lui tenait à cœur, c'était parce qu'Harry représentait à ses yeux une porte de sortie pour Dean, une raison d'arrêter cette vie baignant dans le sang. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, Sam était plutôt lisible, même pour quelqu'un comme lui qui habituellement oubliait d'observer les expressions des autres, et il savait que le cadet l'appréciait. «Je vais rejoindre Dean.

\- Ouais, désolé de t'avoir dérangé avec ça. » Sam haussa les épaules avec un petit rire qu'il voulait léger, Harry se contenta de lui adresser un sourire maladroit.

«- Je suis celui qui a commencé. » Il fini par tendre la main pour toucher son épaule, la serrant brièvement comme l'avait fait plus d'une fois Dean à son égard, une sorte de geste réconfortant qui détendit le cadet, habitué à ce touché. «Lorsque la pleine lune seras passée et si -j'ai bien dit _si_ \- je suis toujours moi-même après cela, on pourras envisager de garder le contact.

\- Je vois. » Sam hocha la tête résolument, semblant vouloir avec sa seule volonté contrer tous les obstacles qui pourraient se dresser sur son chemin. «A tout à l'heure alors.

\- A tout à l'heure. » Répéta Harry en l'observant retourner dans le salon.

Il resta une dizaine de seconde comme cela, avant de reprendre son ascension. Sur le pallier de la porte, Harry constata qu'il avait oublié de prendre un verre d'eau pour faire croire qu'il était vraiment partit pour ça à la base, puis haussant les épaules -de toute façon Dean dormait- le sorcier rentra dans la chambre toujours plongée dans le noir. Marchant, un peu hésitant, au milieu de la pièce, il fini par buter contre le lit et retira son haut avant de tirer un peu les draps et se glisser entre, venant immédiatement se blottir contre le dos du chasseur. Ce n'était pas qu'il était fatigué, il avait assez dormi pour tenir jusqu'au soir suivant, c'était juste qu'il avait envie d'être rassuré, avoir un instant de paix sans que ses pensées ne tourbillonnent dans son esprit, la plupart empruntant le ton désespéré de sa mère ou la voix caressante du démon, même les mots de Sam avait leur pointe tragique sous son crâne. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à se morfondre, le nez enfoui contre la peau chaude, que le corps du chasseur bougea en grondant tel un chat dérangé dans son sommeil et qu'il l'enlace de nouveau, le forçant presque à nicher son visage dans son cou alors que les bras appuyaient sur son dos afin de le maintenir au plus près.

«- T'es froid.

\- Désolé.

\- Ça va ? » Dean paraissait un peu plus réveillé, frottant un instant son dos tremblant, avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe accessible.

«- J'ai juste… Froid. » Il y eut un court silence, faisant comprendre au sorcier que le chasseur ne le croyait pas le moins du monde, puis il fut brutalement tourné sur le dos, le plus âgé installé entre ses jambes et le menton sur sa clavicule. «Hey ! T'es lourd, Dean.

\- Tu sais que je… Hum, tiens à toi, Harry. » Ledit Harry laissa ses mains retomber sur le matelas, ne s'attendant clairement pas à cela. «Je me demandais… Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire après la pleine lune ?

\- Tu veux dire, si je survis à cette pleine lune ?

\- Tu survivras. » Il avait dit ça avec une telle certitude qu'Harry eut un petit sourire, se sentant se détendre, même si l'expérience acquis dans la bataille lui avait appris que rien n'était aussi simple. «Alors ? »

Le sorcier se laissa aller à son envie première et passa une main dans les cheveux châtain de Dean, son autre main lui caressa délicatement la nuque. Il émit un soupir tremblant lorsque le chasseur se redressa, sentant sa peau frotter le long de son corps et des lèvres capturer les siennes pour un baiser tout aussi tremblant. Dean savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas de lui, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le garder auprès de lui ou si Harry avait… Quelqu'un d'autre. Mais en sentant ce corps contre le sien et ce cœur battant au même rythme, le chasseur se foutait de savoir son passé, qu'il soit certainement une créature ou même un démon tant qu'il lui appartenait. Et il frissonna à cette pensée, parce que dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés dans cette clairière baignée par la lune et le sang, quelque chose en lui avait hurlé à la protection. Il voulait le protéger quoi qu'il lui en coûte, de lui-même parfois, lorsqu'il voyait que mettre en colère le plus jeune l'excitait ou lorsqu'il se souvenait que sa vie n'était pas pour une personne comme Harry. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien pour ce jeune homme entre ses bras, Harry méritait tellement mieux que lui, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le lâcher maintenant qu'il avait mit la main dessus, c'était peut-être un peu égoïste de sa part.

«- J'ai peur. » Fini par avouer d'une petite voix Harry, le sortant de ses pensées, parce que penser à un avenir possible le ramenait tellement brusquement à la menace de la lune et les mots de sa mère. «C'est… J'ai tellement peur Dean.

\- Tout va bien, je suis là, je serais toujours là. »

Il resserra sa prise sur le plus jeune, sentant les tremblements se faire plus accentués puis des bruits étouffés se cacher dans le creux de son cou, des ongles lui griffèrent légèrement le torse et il ne sut pas au départ comment réagir. Harry pleurait, blottit contre lui comme s'il était l'unique rempart le protégeant du reste du monde, un sentiment désolé emplit sa poitrine, Dean aurait tout donné en cet instant pour qu'Harry fasse partit de ces jeunes grandissant sans soucis, de ces gamins pouvant s'amuser avec leurs amis sans craindre la lune ou que l'un de ses proches ne soit un loup-garou devenu dingue. Mais il était contre lui, blottit dans la sécurité provisoire qu'il lui offrait. Les lèvres du chasseurs commencèrent à embrasser sa tempe avant de glisser vers son oreille, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes qu'il n'avait prononcé que pour son petit-frère il y a des années de cela. Puis le sentant s'apaiser, il se mit à fredonner la berceuse de sa mère, celle qu'il avait entendu pendant son enfance et qui calmait les pleurs de Sam.

Aucun des deux ne sut quand ils s'endormirent, mais Harry ouvrit les yeux lorsque le soleil était haut dans le ciel, à cause d'une caresse aérienne sur la joue, doux contact qui le fit doucement sourire. Dean était sur le flanc, la tête appuyé sur sa main et le regard perdu sur lui, observant le bleu de son épaule qui avait la forme d'une main. Le sorcier le tira de sa silencieuse contemplation de son auguste personne en se redressant légèrement sur les coudes et en l'embrassant sous le menton, Dean sourit en enfouissant sa main dans ses boucles noires, appuyant sur sa nuque afin de le garder tout contre lui et remonta sa jambe entre les siennes, quelque peu désappointé qu'il ait gardé son pantalon, cependant Harry le repoussa en fronçant son joli petit nez, s'attirant d'ailleurs un baiser sur la moue que formait ses lèvres.

«- J'ai envie d'une vraie douche. » Annonça le sorcier après que le chasseur ait lâché sa bouche. «Tu crois que Bobby me laisseras utiliser son eau ?

\- J'en suis certain. » Susurra-t-il en lui volant un autre baiser. «Mais seulement si je viens avec toi.

\- Pour quoi faire ? » Dean se figea devant la question, recula un instant, puis voyant la confusion du jeune homme il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. «Ah ! Pour ma jambe, au cas où si je tombe de nouveau ?

\- Non Harry, tous les deux dans la douche. »

Dean sut qu'Harry avait compris ce qu'il insinuait quand le rouge croqua ses joues avant de se répandre sur le reste de son visage, il détourna ses yeux émeraudes afin d'échapper à son regard même si la sensation remontait le long de son échine. Simplement les imaginer tous les deux nus, l'eau coulant sur leurs corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre, sentir de nouveau les mains de Dean sur sa peau. Harry prit une inspiration tremblante, fermant ses paupières un bref instant en espérant chasser cette bouffée de chaleur qui étreignait son corps. C'était sans compter sur les lèvres du chasseur qui, amusé par cette subite timidité, vint descendre le long de sa gorge, sa main effleurant paresseusement son ventre avant de descendre plus bas, là où il n'était pas totalement au garde à vous, mais où les attentions étaient requises. Le sorcier se cambra lorsque la main se posa dessus, émit un gémissement avalé par les lèvres du chasseur, ils s'embrassèrent tout en langue et Harry sentit nettement le désir de Dean se compresser contre sa hanche, frotter contre le tissus du pantalon.

«- M-Merlin, Dean…» Il expira en refermant ses mains autour du visage du plus âgé, cherchant ses joues, les trouva et l'attira pour un autre baiser.

Des coups frappés à la porte les firent violement s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, Harry remonta les couverture jusqu'au dessus de sa tête en espérant que personne ne le voit là alors que Dean tirait sur lesdites couvertures afin de se dissimuler également. C'est un Sam tout sourire, n'essayant même pas de cacher le fait qu'il savait pertinemment les déranger, qui vint déposer un plateau de petit déjeuner sur la table de chevet en annonçant que Bobby avait besoin de Dean pour quelque chose d'important et qu'il avait assez attendu que les «deux limaces s'accouplant sous son toit daignent enfin les honorer de leur présence. ». Le cadet s'arrêta un bref instant sur le pas de la porte pour regarder son aîné, pencha la tête sur le côté à le voir aborder un grand sourire de canaille et peu déstabilisé d'être complètement nu devant lui tandis qu'Harry était totalement enfoui sous la couette. Il le salua d'un bref signe, puis disparut en refermant la porte, leur rappelant de nouveau qu'ils devaient se lever maintenant. Pendant deux longues minutes aucun d'eux ne bougea, au bout de ce temps Harry descendit la couverture assez pour découvrir son visage, tombant sur un Dean abordant une étrange grimace. Il semblait pleurer de désespoir tout en étant secoué d'un rire.

«- Dean ?

\- Il a vraiment bien choisit son timing. » Se plaignit le chasseur. «Va à la douche, je la prendrais plus tard après avoir calmé l'ours grognon.

\- Tu… Hum…» Harry referma la bouche en le voyant se lever sans être gêné par sa nudité, cherchant quelques affaires à enfiler. «Dean ?

\- Oui ? » Ledit Dean fut surpris de sentir la tête du plus jeune se poser contre son dos et ses fines mains sur ses hanches. «Harry ?

\- Merci.

\- Attends, stop. » Dean se retourna, surpris du sourire qu'il découvrit sur les lèvres. «Pourquoi tu-

\- Parce que je me sens en sécurité. » Avoua le sorcier, attrapant ses poignets pour amener ses bras autour de lui, collant leurs deux torses et les joues un peu rougies, timide, il le regarda tout de même dans les yeux. «Quand tu me tiens comme ça, je suis certain que rien ne pourras m'arriver. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, acceptant ces paroles pour ce qu'elles étaient. De nouveau il l'embrassa, plus délicatement que les autres fois, comme s'il était fragile et Harry se laissa couler contre lui, appréciant la chaleur qu'il dégageait, la douceur dont il faisait preuve. C'était un rêve éveillé et un cauchemars en même temps, il était tellement effrayé pour cette nuit, de perdre Dean, de comprendre ce qui l'attendait ensuite, de faire le mauvais choix. D'avouer qui il était vraiment à ces chasseurs. Alors il profitait, parce que son courage de gryffondor s'était planqué quelque part à un moment donné de son existence pour ne plus revenir, il s'accrochait à ce qu'on lui offrait avec cette urgence de ceux vivant leurs derniers instant. Merlin, Harry ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de vouloir ces lèvres sur les siennes et ces mains sur lui, le gardant contre lui, le protégeant de tout ce dont il devait penser. Blottit contre Dean il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, il se laissait guider, Dean le protégeait, il veillait sur lui. Sa magie s'agita brusquement en ayant l'impression qu'on essayait de la forcer et il recula dans un sursaut, brisant l'étreinte.

«- Tu as raison. » Souffla le chasseur, ses mains tremblantes finirent leur course contre ses propres hanches dans l'optique de les éloigner du corps frissonnant proche du sien. «Bobby nous tuera si on traîne trop, mais on peux déjeuner quand même.

Relevant le regard qu'il avait baissé, le sorcier se rendit compte que Dean lui tendait la main avec un sourire qui lui fit rater plusieurs battements de cœur, derrière lui s'étendait la chambre, l'odeur du café et des tartines lui arriva aux narines et en se mordillant la lèvre il apprécia de nouveau le goût que Dean leur avait laissé. Ce soir c'était la pleine lune, elle ne lui parut pas aussi éloignée qu'à cet instant, car il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait, quelque chose de trop près. Par automatisme sa main se porta à sa jambe blessée qui ne le dérangeait plus autant que cela, ça le tiraillait seulement, de se retrouver debout ainsi devant l'homme dont l'expression devint inquiète en le voyant ne pas réagir à son invitation. Sa magie tremblait, prête à agir, pour une raison totalement inconnue elle hurlait qu'il y avait un danger sous ce toit.

* * *

 _ **TBC…**_

* * *

* - Pour l'histoire de l'ergot, je crois que c'est de là que viens l'expression "Avoir un balai dans le derrière", mais j'ai encore foi dans l'humanité, aussi je ne vais pas trop me poser la question sur l'origine de cette expression…

Ah oui, je passe beaucoup sur les odeurs de bouches au réveil et ce genre de chose parce que, sérieusement, c'est du tue-amour.

*après relecture* J'aime bien finir ce chapitre ainsi, même si, franchement, c'est donner une carotte en carton. M'enfin, c'est moi l'patron ! (Laissez-moi croire en ma toute puissance)


	11. Le loup qui sanglotait

Parce que j'ai loupé deux week-end de publication, je vous en offre deux pour le prix d'un. (Ouais, même dis comme ça c'est une arnaque, me croyez pas si un jour j'vous dis que je vous fais un cadeau.)

Enfin ! La discutions Bobby/Harry. Même si elle est courte et qu'elle n'est pas indispensable, je voulais la mettre à tout prix, crotte de zut, j'adore Bobby ! Et le faire apparaître si peu me fend le cœur, snif snif.

Et donc voilà. Ce chapitre c'est la pleine lune. Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, hein ? (Non, pas les tomates. Pas les tomates !) Par contre, j'ai dépassée la limite des dix pages word, je me suis flagellée toute seule.

* * *

 **Ton pelage si soyeux altéré par tes crocs ensanglantés et ton regard fou**

* * *

Harry rejoignit la chambre après avoir enfilé des affaires à Dean une nouvelle fois, le pantalon retombait sur ses hanches et un bracelet sur son poignet gauche bloquait sa baguette, le faisant se sentir un peu plus serein que ce matin. Se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette déjà humide, il poussa un soupir en se rappelant que le petit déjeuné avait été plutôt maladroit suite à sa réaction, mais Dean l'avait encore embrassé tendrement avant de descendre rejoindre son frère et Bobby, lui laissant la salle de bain. Dedans, il s'était amusé à lancer quelques sorts mineurs, comme pour réchauffer la pièce ou sécher son corps, le jeune sorcier avait hésité à se sécher les cheveux également, cependant personne ne possédait de sèche cheveux dans cette maison et s'il croisait quelqu'un à la sortie de la douche cela aurait parut suspect. _N'est-ce pas ?_ Utiliser sa baguette le démangeait affreusement, surtout depuis que son noyau magique avait tapé du pied un peu plus tôt, chaque contact envoyait une étincelle courir sous sa peau même si c'était avec un objet quelconque. En fait, depuis que Malfoy lui avait rendu c'était devenu un besoin de le faire, d'abord discret, puis le prenant peu à peu à la gorge jusqu'à ce que cela déborde, ce devait certainement être cela qui avait provoqué cette brusque montée d'énergie effrayante, aucun risque que Dean soit un danger pour lui tant qu'il ne savait pas qui il était.

Se laissant tomber assis sur le lit, son regard dériva à la pommade en se disant distraitement que le remède paraissait plus efficace que ce dont les moldus l'avaient habitués, mais peut-être était-ce grâce à sa magie que sa jambe paraissait meilleure ? Sous la douche, elle avait été faible, l'obligeant à s'appuyer plus longuement sur l'autre et à s'asseoir lorsqu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Mais sortit de l'eau, c'était comme s'il n'y avait que des courbatures, en la tendant il ne sentait pas ce tiraillement habituel, mais ne voulant pas s'attarder dessus, le sorcier fini par sortir de la chambre armé de sa béquille malgré son inutilité prochaine et descendit les escaliers d'où lui parvenait des éclats de voix plutôt conséquent. Il ne parvint pas à distinguer les mots échangés, mais il reconnut aisément la voix de Dean et celle plus bourrue, plus puissante, de Bobby. Sam aussi, cependant il semblait qu'il essayait de calmer la dispute. Harry atteignit le bas des marches lorsque Dean sortit de la pièce d'un pas lourd, lui lança un regard, ouvrit la bouche, avant que Sam n'apparaisse à ses côtés, haussant les sourcils en le voyant là.

«- Je n'ai pas écouté. » Cru bon de signaler le sorcier, ce qui détendit affreusement les deux autres et le mit mal à l'aise. «Vous parliez de moi ?

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas. » Sam lui adressa un sourire rassurant, cependant Dean leva les yeux au ciel devant cette affirmation.

«- Tu viens avec nous. » Déclara l'aîné en jetant un regard noir à son cadet. «On va se balader ailleurs jusqu'à la pleine la pleine lune.

\- Ouais, donc vous avez parlé de moi. » Soupira Harry en s'approchant, du coin de l'œil il aperçut l'homme à la casquette dans sa cuisine, lui tournant le dos et les épaules basses. «Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien, il-» Dean fut interrompu par l'homme qui se leva de sa chaise en la faisant chuter au sol, changeant de pièce sans leur adresser un regard.

«- Bobby voulait qu'on aille tous les deux chercher quelque chose pendant qu'il discutait avec toi. » Le renseigna finalement Sam et Harry ne voyait pas vraiment le mal à cela.

-Eh bien. » Harry capta son regard et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. «Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici, il dit que tu est dangereux !

\- Dean, je suis dangereux. » Mais le chasseur semblait vouloir insinuer quelque chose en plus, car il parut s'énerver par cette réponse, Sam annonça qu'il l'attendait dehors alors qu'Harry lui attrapa le bras avec douceur. «Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

\- Rien, je ne veux juste pas te laisser seul avec lui.

\- Alors il ne s'est pas "rien" passé. » Soupira Harry, il détestait faire le temporisateur, Hermione était tellement meilleure à cela. «Je sais que lui et moi ce n'est pas la grande histoire d'amour, mais il veux seulement me parler, alors rejoins ton frère, tout se passeras bien.»

Dean l'observa un instant, passa une main sur son visage en paraissant irrité, puis lui attrapa brusquement le visage pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Dans la seconde qui suivit Harry entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lui laisser libre accès tandis que son corps se collait contre le sien, épousant parfaitement ses formes. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, le chasseur mit fin au baiser brutal en collant leur deux fronts ensemble, les paupières toujours closes lorsqu'Harry les ouvrit, essayant de chercher ce qui n'allait pas. Les traits tendu du chasseur, le tremblement de son souffle, mais la maîtrise totale de son corps afin de ne dévoiler aucune faiblesse, Harry eut un sourire moqueur et le poussa vers la sortie où Sam devait attendre. Après lui avoir recommandé la prudence, Dean consentit à passer la porte, porte que ne quitta le sorcier que lorsqu'il entendit la voiture démarrer et la vit s'éloigner avec les deux frères dedans. Harry savait que les frères étaient proches de ce Bobby, seulement à voir leur façon d'interagir et même Ron aurait compris qu'ils étaient une famille. Si l'homme voulait éloigner les chasseurs, c'était parce qu'il savait pour Dean et lui, qu'il savait que lui-même n'était pas tout blanc. Bobby ne l'appréciait pas depuis la première rencontre, c'était possible qu'il ait tourné et retourné tout ce qu'il savait à son compte jusqu'à trouver ce qui le dérangeait.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Harry hésita quelques instant à chercher après l'homme, mais il était un gryffondor après tout, alors le sorcier se servit une tasse de café désormais tiède en pleurant son jus de citrouille de Poudlard et partit à la recherche du barbu à casquette. Ce dernier se trouvait dans sa bibliothèque encore plus bordélique que la dernière fois où il s'y était rendu, en pleine conversation téléphonique, mais ses yeux vif posés sur le sorcier prenant place sur un fauteuil, affrontant courageusement son regard méfiant-je-vais-te-bouffer-si-tu-touche-a-quoi-que-ce-soit. Par Merlin, Snape n'aurait pas fait mieux de son vivant. Raccrochant, l'homme prit place face à lui, balançant un livre entièrement noir sur le sol, proche des pieds du sorcier qui blanchit. Sa magie se rétracta au creux de lui, tout comme ce matin lorsqu'il était avec Dean, une peur absurde gonfla de son noyau jusque dans son propre cœur et il leva un regard craintif vers le chasseur l'observant d'un air grave.

«- Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi.

\- Ne me mens pas ! » Le ton devint agressif, dangereux, Harry porta instinctivement sa main à sa baguette, la faisant légèrement glissée hors du bracelet. «Je t'ai accepté sous mon toit cette nuit-là parce que Dean et Sam m'avaient assurés que tu était un bon gars.

\- Je le suis.

\- Les fanatiques de Salazard ne sont pas de bons gars, petit. » Et voilà qu'il posait une arme sur son accoudoir, cependant la phrase l'avait bien trop perturbée pour qu'il y réagisse.

«- Les fana…quoi ?

\- J'ai compris qui tu était lorsque tu l'as évoqué, mais c'était trop tard, tu avait déjà séduit Sam et Dean. » Le Bobby caressa du bout des doigts son instrument mortel. «Tu va préparer un antidote au filtre d'amour donné à Dean et-»

Harry n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, malgré la menace de l'arme de Bobby, malgré ce livre lui retournant l'estomac, il éclata de rire. Un filtre d'amour ? Lui ? Pour Dean ? Se tenant les côtes d'une main, il tenta de reprendre sa respiration sans réellement réussir à le faire tandis que Bobby écarquilla d'abord les yeux de surprise, avant de commencer à s'impatienter, irrité de le voir se moquer de lui ainsi. L'homme se leva à demi de son fauteuil, arrêté par Harry qui leva une main afin de l'empêcher de lui sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors. Un sourire mangeait son visage et, oubliant le livre, il se détendit un peu plus.

«- Alors, tout d'abord Dean n'est vraiment pas sous l'effet d'un filtre d'amour, ce serait vraiment trop remarqué puisqu'il penserait, parlerait et ne vivrait que pour moi, l'éloigner ainsi serait totalement impossible. » Il interrompit Bobby qui ouvrit de nouveau la bouche en gloussant. «Ensuite, un fanatique de Salazard, sérieusement ? Vous savez à quelle époque on est actuellement ?

\- Tu es un sorcier.

\- C'est la première chose sensée que vous dites depuis le début. » Il ne chercha pas à nier, s'il savait pour Salazard alors y avait peu de chance de lui cacher cela. «Oui j'en suis un, mais tout comme chaque peuple de cette terre nous avons nos fous et nos dirigeants quelque peu incompétents qui nous donnent une mauvaise image.

\- Tu es donc un gentil ? » Sa voix transpirait de sarcasme, Harry ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde, certainement habitué depuis le temps. «Un gentil qui amène ce livre ici ?

\- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas moi.

\- Il était dans le sac qu'à descendu Sam pour le linge sale. » L'éclaira le chasseur. «D'après Dean, tu avais ramené un livre, ce ne peux être que celui-ci.

\- J'ai ramené un livre de grec ancien, certainement pas ça. » Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, avant que le sorcier ne soupir, cet homme était une tête de mule. «Est-ce que vous allez lui dire ?

\- De quoi ?

\- A Dean. Allez-vous lui dire que je suis un sorcier ? » Harry n'osa pas le fixer cette fois-ci et détourna le regard vers ailleurs, le posant sur les livres qui les entouraient et surtout pas celui au sol ou l'homme menaçant.

«- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ? » Bobby l'observa, curieux de voir sa réaction. «Tu as peur qu'il décide de t'abattre si jamais il l'apprenait ?

\- Il y a de cela. » Souffla Harry, même s'il était persuadé que le vieux chasseur préfèrerait le tuer de lui-même que laisser Dean le faire. «Je sais que c'est compliqué pour quelqu'un qui me voit en ennemi, mais je tiens beaucoup à eux en plus de la dette.

\- La dette ?

\- Ils ont tué Remus. » Le sorcier dit cela comme une évidence et l'homme hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer, sa main ne quittant néanmoins pas son arme. «Remus n'aurait pas accepté de vivre en ayant tué autant de gens. Je… Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de l'avoir abattu, pas si plus tard j'avais trouvé une solution.

\- Alors que Sam et Dean le tuant à été plus facile à accepter.

\- Oui, c'est… Ce n'était pas de mon ressort, je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre à des personnes qui avaient simplement cherché à mettre fin au carnage. » Passant une main dans ses cheveux, un peu lasse. «Donc, allez-vous le faire ?

\- Je ne le ferais pas, je ne le ferais pas pour que Dean garde de bons souvenirs. » Bobby se leva, délaissant son arme, il lui semblait avoir vu ce qu'il voulait voir et l'Impala se garait déjà devant la maison. «Mais après cette pleine lune je veux que tu disparaisses, ils ont assez à faire dans leur chienne de vie pour qu'un sorcier vienne s'en mêler en jouant la demoiselle en détresse. »

* * *

La nuit installait doucement son voile sur cette partie du monde, Dean se contentait de nettoyer une nouvelle fois son arme, le dos appuyé contre la porte du bunker alors que son cadet était assis sur une chaise juste en face, un livre entre les mains. Bobby était un peu plus loin encore, son fusil de chasse serré entre ses mains et chacun des chasseurs savait que cette nuit allait être rude pour leurs nerfs, car peu importait les belles paroles, si Harry se transformait ce serait un loup-garou. Un de ces êtres qu'ils connaissaient avides de sang chaud et incontrôlables. Derrière cette porte, faisant les cents pas, le futur danger publique tentait tant bien que mal de garder les lèvres closes alors que sa seule envie était d'être rassuré, il voulait s'asseoir contre cette porte et demander s'il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Il savait que la lune n'était pas encore montée, c'était une sorte d'instinct effrayant au creux de son corps et sa magie chantante ne l'aidait pas réellement. Si la lune n'était pas encore levée, ce n'était pas le cas de cette sauvagerie qu'il sentait gronder dans sa gorge, prête à sortir dans un hurlement furieux. Il y avait eut un peu d'espoir, il s'était interdit d'espérer, mais… Les crocs de Moony… Ce n'était pas la pleine lune… Puis il y avait eut tout ces trucs bizarres comme les odeurs trop marquées, pourtant il avait encore espéré y échapper, peut-être qu'il priait inconsciemment sa bonne étoile de veiller encore sur lui. Que Merlin le préserve de tuer qui que ce soit ce soir puisqu'on ne lui épargnerait pas la transformation en bête sauvage.

« - Harry ?» La voix le fit sursauter, le sorcier s'approcha alors de la porte, rassuré de savoir que Dean ne l'avait pas laissé seul. «Tu es toujours là ?

\- Ouais. » Sa gorge vibra, rendant ses paroles semblables à un aboiement de chien peu flatteur.

«- Bien, je veux dire… C'est bien. » De l'autre côté de la porte, Dean observa ses mains sans trop savoir quoi en faire, il avait fini de nettoyer son arme et l'avait remontée pour la sixième fois depuis qu'Harry était enfermé dans cette pièce. «Tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai…» Il eut un petit rire, cette question était tellement stupide dans un sens, comment pourrait-il aller bien dans cette situation ? «Tu peux me parler, s'il te plait ? Dis-moi n'importe quoi, parles-moi juste. »

Un court silence s'installa pendant lequel Sam releva son regard de son livre pour fixer son frère, tête posée en arrière sur la porte et yeux fermés, cette expression tourmentée n'apparaissant qu'à ceux qui connaissait son frère, elle se distinguait dans les détails de son visage, ses lèvres pincées, sa mâchoire serrée, ses sourcils à peine froncés. Avec pudeur, il retourna à sa lecture en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre la voix effrayée d'Harry de l'autre côté ou le soupir de son frère même si ses yeux restaient sur le même mot et que tous ses sens se concentraient sur ce qui se déroulait juste à côté de lui. Dean commença à parler, au départ il lui parla de Sam comme s'il ne se trouvait pas à moins de deux mètres de là, de leur enfance avec un peu plus de détails que la dernière fois qu'Harry en avait entendu parlé, il en vint au sujet de leur père, mais du bout des lèvres, butant sur certaines phrases comme si parler de lui semblait encore douloureux. Alors il revint sur Sam, parce que c'était plus facile de raconter les conneries qu'ils avaient fait gamins ou des passages heureux dans leur enfance que de parler de chasse ou de ses proches disparut. Sa voix était douce et apaisante, il imaginait sous ses paupières closes que tout irait bien parce qu'il avait besoin qu'une fois dans sa putain de vie que quelque chose aille bien. Et il espérait que ce serait Harry.

Harry qui se tordait de douleur, ses canines plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses cris alors que ses os craquaient violemment. Son sang pulsait et ses griffes labouraient le sol bétonné jusqu'à s'en faire saigner, la lune s'était levée sans prévenir qu'elle continuerait son cycle infini, fauchant le jeune sorcier s'accrochant à la voix du chasseur avec désespoir, pulsant dans son corps avec la certitude que même sans être exposé à sa douce lumière, elle l'atteindrait. Il eut l'impression qu'on le retournait comme un gant, que ses entrailles bouillaient et que son bras se brisa en morceau lorsqu'il se cambra en cherchant de l'air. Il désirait supplier, tellement, que cette douleur cesse, que Dean le sauve. Que sa mère le sauve. Merlin, il voulait se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère. Cependant ce n'était que lui dans une pièce circulaire, le regard accroché sur le poster d'une pin-up et le sang battant étouffant peu à peu les paroles provenant de l'autre côté de la porte. Si proche. Ses vêtements avaient étés déchirés dans le processus et il se recroquevilla de nouveau quand ses vertèbres dansèrent la samba sous sa peau fine parsemée de poil fin, puis un craquement plus fort que les autres amena un instant où plus aucun bruit ne fut perceptible, le mal devint diffus et du bout du museau le loup-garou poussa l'une de ses pattes de devant sa vue. Son regard jaune fauve parcourut les alentours en reniflant légèrement, comme surpris de se retrouver là.

«- Harry ? » Dean s'était relevé, parce que quelque chose là-dedans avait fait un bruit si écœurant de chair écartelée que cela l'avait inquiété.

L'instant d'après il y eut un hurlement à glacer le sang et un coup sourd sur la porte, faisant reculer de quelques pas le chasseur. La créature frappa de nouveau violemment avant de gronder, si irritée de voir quelque chose entre sa proie et elle. Sam bondit sur ses jambes en posant sa main sur les épaules basses de son aîné, le son de griffes raclant le métal était effrayant, le loup-garou s'acharnait sur la porte en claquant ses mâchoires certainement conséquentes tout contre le fer. Sam se tourna vers un Bobby qui remit correctement sa casquette en armant son fusil, conscient que désormais toutes leur chance de survie reposaient sur cette porte conçue dans l'idée de capturer un démon ou de s'en cacher, mettre un loup dedans n'avait jamais été dans ses projets, pourtant il fallait que cela tienne. Après tout un tel être n'avait pas plus de puissance qu'un démon.

«- Dean, monte boire un peu de bière, j'en ai dans le frigo. » La voix bourrue de Bobby sortit Dean de son état catatonique et il se retourna vers lui en chassant la présence de son cadet.

«- T'es content, hein ?! » Le chasseur s'approcha, presque grondant de menace, la main resserrée sur la crosse de son arme. «Depuis qu'il a débarqué tu ne l'aimais pas, tu dois être putain d'heureux de voir que tu pourras l'abattre tranquillement !

\- Dean…

\- Monte gamin, je ne veux pas parler avec toi quand t'es dans cet état. » Bobby le défia d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche d'un regard noir.

L'aîné des Winchester sentit la colère bouillir en lui redescendre aussi vite qu'elle était montée et il dépassa l'homme d'un pas traînant, montant les escaliers en claquant la porte menant au sous-sol avec peu de conviction. Sam et Bobby échangèrent un regard, le cadet ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser au nom de son aîné, mais il finit par pousser un long soupir et se laisser tomber à côté du vieux chasseur, vérifiant que son arme ne s'enrailleras pas comme la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé un loup-garou tout en gardant la tête basse, essayant de chasser de son esprit que ce qui hurlait de rage de l'autre côté de la porte métallique était un jeune homme auquel il s'était attaché. Pour le soutenir, Bobby posa une main légère sur son épaule, lui disant que tout irait bien ce soir. Dean redescendit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le pack de bière dans une main et un jeu de carte dans l'autre, son flingue accroché à sa ceinture mais prêt à être dégainé à n'importe quel moment. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, se contentant plutôt d'enchaîner quelques parties et boire les bouteilles de verre en prenant leur temps à chaque fois.

Le loup se rongeait une patte arrière trop lourde, ses crocs s'enfonçaient dans la chair alors que son regard se portait sur la porte en espérant certainement qu'elle allait se dissoudre sous son insistance visuel. Plus rien autour de lui n'était épargné, les murs eux-mêmes possédaient de longues estafilades faisant plier le métal et des traînées de sang à ne plus savoir quel coin était épargné, le corps couvert de coupures diverses allant de simples écorchure aux membres lacérés par la frustration d'être enfermé, un loup en cage. De l'autre côté, il entendait trois cœurs battre simplement, le sang parcourir leurs veines et la respiration lourde de bipède bien trop lent pour lui échapper si seulement il pouvait les atteindre, déjà il se voyait planter ses crocs dans leur tendre chair, déchirer la peau de ses griffes et se repaître du sang versé. Le loup émit un ricanement très canin en claquant ses mâchoires, se mettant ensuite à lécher la plaie infligée à lui-même. Une de ses oreilles tiqua avant de se tourner vers le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, la température chuta de plusieurs degré en amenant un grincement sinistre alors que le bunker entier se couvrait de rouille et de moisissure, une ombre se détacha pendant qu'il tournait sa tête dans cette direction, son corps entier en alerte sur quelque chose qu'il savait ne devait pas arriver. Le loup retroussa les babines devant l'homme en costard noir sentant la mort à plein museau, ce dernier darda un instant un regard bien plus noir que le néant sur lui, avant que ses traits ne s'étirent dans un sourire doux, il rajusta la manche de son costume comme s'il n'était pas tranquillement debout face à une bête prête à le déchiqueter.

«- Il est temps que tu fasses ce pour quoi tu as été choisis. » L'être tendit simplement la main vers la porte métallique et celle-ci s'ouvrit, détournant l'attention de la créature.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de réagir en entendant le bunker grincer qu'une immense boule de fourrure le percuta sur le côté, l'envoyant contre le mur et l'assommant à moitié, ses mains eurent le réflexe de s'accrocher aux poils à sa portée, du sang s'égouttant sur celles-ci, le long de sa tempe. Il sentit les muscles puissants rouler sous ses doigts, un museau s'attarda un instant dans son cou, si bref que le chasseur pensa que le loup-garou allait l'égorger sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir. Mais un coup de feu retentit, arrachant un hurlement de douleur au loup qui délaissa sa première proie pour faucher d'une patte griffue l'homme à la casquette, arrachant dans ce geste le fusil, une partie de sa main et envoyant une gerbe de sang sur un Sam qui allait tirer également. Le temps se suspendit un infime moment, assez pour que le loup perçoive une fragrance dérangeante et toute son attention fut soudainement sur le cadet des Winchester malgré le cri douloureux de Bobby. Sam sentit le danger arriver, se jetant sur le côté au moment où la bête bondit, il eut la pensée la plus intelligente de toute sa vie en se relevant rapidement pour cavaler vers les escaliers, le loup-garou sur les talons. Dean s'occuperait de Bobby ou le chasseur se ferait un garrot lui-même, il devait avoir l'habitude des blessures de chasse. Le loup emporta avec lui la porte de la cave, percuta le mur du couloir et faillit le rattraper avant qu'il ne saute à l'extérieur. Roulant sur lui-même le cadet évita de se faire aplatir par le loup, se rappelant vaguement que c'était dans cette position qu'ils avaient vu Harry pour la première fois, il eut un sourire ironique.

Sam n'était pas assez stupide pour se mettre à courir comme un dératé en espérant distancer un prédateur fait pour poursuivre ses proies, ni assez suicidaire pour rester planté là en appelant Harry tout en espérant qu'il réagira en le reconnaissant. Bon dieu, Sam savait que la plupart du temps les loups-garous s'en prenaient à ceux qui les énervaient, cela voulait-il dire qu'Harry avait une dent contre lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal à un moment donné ou c'était juste son karma de merde qui le rattrapait ? Une patte s'abattant à quelques millimètre de lui le poussa à ramper sous une camionnette et éviter la patte qui crocheta tout de même sa veste, la déchirant. Le loup gronda, agacé que ce soit encore un objet métallique qui l'empêche d'atteindre son but et il recula assez pour foncer sur la camionnette de toutes ses forces. Sam écarquilla les yeux en voyant le véhicule basculer sur le côté et le loup-garou penché dessus, frottant un instant son crâne comme s'il avait foncé dans quelque chose de dur. Le cadet lança un bref coup d'œil vers l'Impala qui était juste à côté et se dit qu'il préférait être charcuté par un loup-garou que par son frère, alors il se releva, faisant face à la bête en espérant que quelqu'un allait lui ramener une arme, Sam avait la fâcheuse tendance à oublier de tenir son flingue quand sa vie en dépendait.

«- Experliamus ! »

Un éclair rouge atterrit sur le loup-garou, l'envoyant percuter le sol dans un grondement colérique. Sam recula de devant le canidé en se tournant, étonné, vers la dizaine de personne sortant de la nuit, à peine visible sous cette pleine lune pourtant éclairant nettement les environs. Il crut distinguer une chevelure blonde bien connue et un jeune homme roux qui s'approcha doucement d'un Harry métamorphosé en chien enragé à deux pattes, mais la silhouette fut tirée en arrière par une autre et- brandissant quelque chose d'où sortit une étrange lumière- elle se mit à hurler à son tour.

«- Impedimentum ! » La voix était indubitablement féminine et celle qu'ils avaient entendu au téléphone la première journée qu'Harry avait passé avec eux. «Incarcerare !

\- Que quelqu'un conduise ce moldu dans la maison ! Immobilis ! »

Ce quelqu'un saisit le bras de Sam et le tira vers l'intérieur, d'un tour de main la porte fut remise sur pied et ils rentrèrent presque dans Bobby et Dean qui se précipitaient vers l'extérieur. L'aîné saisit immédiatement son cadet et vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé, passant la paume sur sa pommette afin d'enlever une traînée de sang, puis l'attira dans ses bras en le serrant le plus fort possible, soulagé de le voir toujours debout. De son côté, Bobby lança un regard de haut en bas vers le sorcier qui lui faisait face tout en leur coupant l'accès à la sortie, aussi blond que le blé et un sourcil haussé avec une moue critique, le regard mercure se baladant dans les environs en jugeant clairement ce lieu comme inhabitable.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'ils se passe dehors ?

\- Rien, laissez les professionnels gérer la situation. » La voix traînante fit tourner la tête à Dean dans sa direction.

«- Tu- Toi ! Malfoy !

\- Au moins assez intelligent pour retenir un nom. » Le sourire moqueur ne fut apprécié par aucun des présents, mais ils furent coupés par le hurlement lugubre d'un loup sanglotant.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à Harry ? » Demanda Sam, tremblant en se remettant du fait qu'il avait eut un loup-garou peu amical aux fesses et s'en était tout de même sortit.

«- Ce qu'on fait à chaque fois qu'un loup-garou se retrouve trop près d'innocents civils. » Malfoy haussa les épaules comme si cela lui était égal. «Ils vont le déboussolé avec des sorts, puis ils vont lâcher les chiens dessus.

\- Attends, des sorts ? Des chiens ? C'est quoi cette méthode et qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? » Le blond soupira d'ennui et Dean le poussa violemment pour le plaquer contre le mur, un bras en travers de la gorge pâle du jeune aristocrate. «Réponds !

\- Par Salazar que quelqu'un lui mette une muselière ! » Le sorcier se débattit, mais voyant que personne n'intervenait en sa faveur, il retroussa les lèvres de la même manière que le loup-garou l'avait fait, clairement dans l'optique de le mordre. «On est des sorciers ! T'es content stupide moldu ? Et présentement on essaie de sauver vos miches ! Maintenant lâches-moi ou je te fous un sectumsempra dans le derrière !

\- Dean, je ne sais pas du tout c'est quoi un sectum, mais tu devrais le lâcher. » Sam posa une main sur le bras de son aîné qui l'abaissa doucement. «Combien de temps cela va prendre ? »

La porte s'ouvrit sur cette simple question et deux autres personnes pénétrèrent dans la demeure sans y être invités, une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn formant presque une crinière de lion autour de son visage à l'air sévère et une moue sur ses lèvres. Le deuxième était un rouquin aussi grand que Sam, son regard bleu vif les observait et ses mains se serraient compulsivement sur le bas de sa chemise. Un instant de flottement plus tard, Malfoy se dégagea de la prise du chasseur en s'approchant d'eux.

«- Potter ?

\- Les chiens sont sur ses pattes. » La brune ne desserra pas les lèvres, ses yeux se posant simplement sur les trois moldu derrière le blond. «Une partie les suit de loin en le conduisant vers des lieux abandonnés, Adam ne veux pas qu'on participe.

\- Bien sûr que non, Potter n'aurait pas supporté que vous assistiez à son abattage. »

Le ton s'était voulu moqueur, mais il sonna plat, pourtant la brunette réagit vivement en lui décollant une gifle faisant grimacer tous les épargnés, Malfoy se rattrapa au mur avec une tête qui tournait et porta une main vers sa joue abordant déjà une marque écarlate. Agacé de se faire envahir chez lui et se disant qu'il irait bien à l'hôpital pour sa main qui l'élançait, Bobby se racla la gorge.

«- Maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, si vous vouliez bien dégager de chez moi.

\- Ah non ! » la jeune femme tendit un doigt dans sa direction. «On va prendre toutes les affaires d'Harry et vous trois vous allez attendre sagement dans le salon !

\- 'Mione, ce mec est entrain de se vider de son sang. » Le rouquin fit un geste vers la main de Bobby et la brune écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'il avait raison.

«- Oups. Eh bien, je vais m'occuper de ça, Ron, tu peux…?

\- Ouais. »

Dean et Sam s'écartèrent du chemin du plus grand lorsque celui-ci avança vers eux, montant ensuite les marches comme s'il savait exactement dans quelle chambre avait dormit leur ami. La sorcière s'approcha de Bobby en lui faisant signe vers le salon et le barbu se demanda un instant s'il aurait le temps de saisir une arme, mais à voir l'air décidé de la jeune femme, il préféra soupirer, hausser les épaules, puis se dirigea vers son salon, les deux Winchester sur les talons en lançant des coups d'œil incertain sur la marche à suivre. Le blond avait annoncé qu'il était un sorcier après tout, les deux autres devait en être également.

«- Montrez-moi votre main. » Bobby obéit et elle grimaça en remarquant que le bandage avait été fait à la va vite, ne cachant pas le début de la griffure sur l'avant-bras. «Il ne vous a pas raté.

\- Merci, je l'avais sentis. »

L'homme barbu poussa un cri de douleur quand la jeune femme lui arracha sans sommation le bandage, Malfoy ricana de voir la gryffondor si vicieuse et rangea sa baguette en remarquant que personne n'allait leur sauter dessus pour leur arracher les yeux ou les mettre au bûcher. Les deux frères semblaient plutôt bien prendre la nouvelle, Dean appuyé sur le mur proche de la porte les observant sans s'en cacher alors que Sam se trouvait assis sur un autre fauteuil, passant et repassant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, essuyant parfois le sang d'une éraflure sur sa pommette et toujours légèrement tremblant. Malfoy n'était pas un combattant, c'est pourquoi il avait été le premier à réagir lorsqu'Adam avait donné l'ordre d'amener Sam en "sécurité", maintenant le blond se demandait ce qui était le meilleur entre un loup-garou en fuite ou un groupe de chasseur ayant certainement planqué des armes entre chaque bouquin de cette bibliothèque.

«- Harry vous as dit où le trouver ?

\- Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. » Malfoy s'attira de nouveau un regard noir de la part de l'aîné des Winchester et pourtant il avait parlé normalement. «C'est Harry Potter, personne ne laisse l'icône du monde magique sans surveillance bien longtemps.

\- Sauf quand il pourchasse un loup-garou à travers l'Amérique ! » Le sifflement de colère provint de la brunette sortant une pommade désinfectante de son sac sans fond ne la quittant plus depuis qu'elle avait entreprit de traverser l'océan atlantique pour retrouver son meilleur ami. «Si quelqu'un l'avait aidé, Harry ne serait pas un loup-garou à l'heure actuelle !

\- Par Salazard, Granger ! C'est de Potter dont on parle, tu penses sérieusement qu'il aurait apprécié que je mette mon nez dans ses affaires ? » L'éclat de voix provoqua un bruit dans la chambre au-dessus. «On était déjà entrain d'essayer d'aider les familles que Lupin avait amputée et d'orienter les chasseurs sur d'autres pistes avant que Potter ne se fasse tuer, il a quand même trouvé le moyen de tomber sur ceux-là ! »

En disant cela, il désigna Sam qui s'était levé pour aller voir ce que le rouquin faisait en haut et Dean, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il fit le geste vers eux.

«- Ceux-là, comme tu dit, on aidé Harry à abattre un de ses proches parce qu'aucun de vous n'aviez le courage de le faire !

\- Et je vous en remercie. » La brunette fini d'emballer la main de Bobby sans que ce dernier ne grimace plus que la tête qu'il abordait habituellement. «Si ce Harry ne nous avait pas mit de côté Ron et moi, on aurait assuré ses arrières, mais ce stupide, abrutit, véracrasse d'Harry Potter a encore voulu jouer au justicier, il s'est encore lancé la tête la première dans le danger sans même penser à nous ! Au fait qu'on s'inquiétait et-

\- Hermione. Tu es entrain de le tuer. »

La jeune femme sursauta en relâchant le bandage, Bobby s'accrochait à son fauteuil comme à sa vie et le visage rouge, presque violet à force de retenir ses cris de douleur. La sorcière paniqua en s'excusant et desserra un peu le bandage, le rouge aux joues. Ron remit le sac sur son épaule en secouant la tête devant la bêtise de sa compagne et s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur son front, levant ensuite un tee-shirt AC/DC bien connu des frères Winchester.

«- C'était avec la baguette d'Harry, c'est à lui ?

\- Ouais, c'est à lui. » Sam lança un regard à son frère, un peu surpris. «Donc… Harry est un sorcier ?

\- Bien sûr, il ne vous l'a pas dit ?

\- Par la barbe de Merlin Weasley, réfléchis un peu ! Ce sont des chasseurs, tu sais, ces mecs qui tirent sur tout ce qui bouge et posent les questions après ? Harry n'avait aucun intérêt à leur dire ce qu'il était.

\- Pourtant il a insisté pour rester avec eux. » Nota la brunette en se levant de son siège et enfournant le tee-shirt dans le sac de son époux, peu dupe sur l'appartenance du tee-shirt, surtout après avoir vu le regard du cadet sur son aîné. «Ce ne sont donc pas des tueurs comme tu n'arrête pas de nous les décrire.

\- Il a insisté parce que, justement, ce sont des tueurs. » Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, comme si tout ce que disait la brunette n'avait aucun sens. «Vous avez tout récupéré ? L'aube se pointe dans trois heures et on doit être là au réveil de Potter avant qu'il ne décide de rester en Amérique pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison.

\- Attendez ! Il va quitter le pays ? » Dean quitta son appuie sur le mur, Hermione fut celle qui lui lança le regard le plus compatissant.

«- Il doit rentrer en Angleterre, il… L'Amérique est dangereuse pour les sorciers, il sera en sécurité à la maison. » Elle eut un sourire désolé, son intuition féminine lui soufflant que cet homme tenait à Harry bien plus qu'en tant qu'ami. «On va couper tous les contacts avec l'extérieur, vous n'aurez aucun moyen de le contacter et lui de… De prendre de vos nouvelles.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas-!

\- Dean. » Bobby se releva de son fauteuil, soulagé de comprendre que les sorciers se retiraient de ce pays déjà bien envahis par le surnaturel. «Ils n'auraient jamais dû nous laisser nous mêler de cette affaire en premier lieu, c'est-

\- Mais maintenant on y est mêlé ! » Dean se tourna vers Hermione puisqu'elle semblait être la seule des trois sorciers à vouloir leur dire ce qui se passait. «Je veux le voir à son réveil, il-

\- Hors de question. » Hermione planta son doigt dans son torse, douloureusement. «On va vous effacer la mémoire de tout ce qui le concerne et je refuse que tu lui dise que tu tiens à lui alors qu'il va devoir partir ! Je ne veux pas voir mon meilleur ami dépérir à cause d'un moldu égoïste et incapable de veiller à ce qu'il n'attaque personne lors de sa première pleine lune !

\- Att-

\- Malfoy, fais ce que tu dois, nous on y va. » Elle attrapa le bras de son mari afin de le tirer dehors sans que Dean ne puisse la retenir et la forcer à changer d'avis.

Ledit Malfoy ouvrit la bouche, la referma et leva automatiquement les mains comme défense quand les trois chasseurs se tournèrent dans un même ensemble dans sa direction, l'air féroce. C'était bien des gryffondor pour le foutre dans les ennuis et se barrer sans un regard en arrière. Non, normalement c'était les Serpentards qui faisaient ça aux Gryffondors, quelqu'un avait inversé les choses là-haut, c'était inadmissible ! Se reculant d'un pas, le blond chercha une sortie et se rendit rapidement compte que s'il voulait faire un pas dehors il devait passer par l'aîné des frères l'observant comme s'il était un insecte nuisible à écraser à tout prix. La prochaine fois, il suppliera Potter de mieux choisir ses amis, de préférence des personnes qui n'ont rien à carrer de ce qu'il devient et qui n'agresserait pas les pauvres petits sorciers innocents se trouvant sur leur chemin.

«- Uh.

\- Je te jure que si tu nous efface la mémoire je te retrouverais et je te ferais la peau.

\- Techniquement, si je vous efface la mémoire tu ne te souviendras pas de moi, donc tu ne pourras rien me faire.

\- Je consigne pratiquement tout ce que je fais sur un carnet. » Signala Bobby, l'air de rien. «Si jamais j'ai la mémoire effacée je le remarquerais très rapidement et crois-moi, ton nom est sur ce carnet.

\- Je vais sérieusement demander à Potter de revoir sa façon de se faire des amis. » Grimaça Malfoy, qui poussa un soupir. «Promis, je sors d'ici et je dis que je l'ai fait, on vous laissera en paix et-

\- Je pourrais voir Harry ?

\- Tu ne lâches pas facilement l'affaire toi. » Il dit cela en haussant un sourcil, amusé. «Mais ce serait impossible, une fois qu'il sera ramené à l'hôpital il aura des gardes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ainsi que Granger et Weasley qui ne le lâcheront pas d'une semelle, aucun sorcier ne pourra s'en approcher alors t'imagine bien que pour un moldu il ne faut même pas y penser.

\- Merde. » Sam posa une main désolée sur l'épaule de son frère.

«- Granger à raison sur un point, vous devriez oublier tout ce qui le concerne, c'était une chouette semaine, mais tout s'arrête-là. »

* * *

 _ **TBC…**_

* * *

Bon. Il y avait encore une partie de dialogue, mais j'ai coupé là parce que la suite n'était pas intéressante au final et c'est tellement amusant de s'arrêter sur cette phrase :D

Et non, pas de pirouette pour notre Survivant, c'est bel et bien un loup-garou à deux pattes ! Dans mon esprit il ressemble plus au loup-garou dans Van Helsing qu'au professeur Lupin, parce que -Fichtre !- Lupin est très peu poilu, c'est effrayant. Et je sais que c'est sensé être un loup à quatre pattes parce que le livre dit que les loups-garous sont à quatre pattes, mais ici il sais se relever sur ses deux patounes.

Alors avant que tout le monde me le signal dans leur review : pour Dean, le fait qu'Harry est un sorcier… Eh bien disons qu'il avait quelques doutes sur lesquels je n'ai pas mis l'accent (bien qu'il ne pensait pas à l'option sorcier) et de toute façon j'avais besoin qu'il ne fasse pas de scène, actuellement il s'accroche au fait qu'il tiens à Harry et qu'il doit lui dire adieu sans l'avoir réellement fait proprement. J'ai fais une sorte de chapitre bonus juste pour lui un peu plus tard, quand ça va lui sauter à la figure.

A une prochaine fois mes agneaux sacrificiels _!_


	12. Boire jusqu'à la lie

Ceci est _la fin de la première partie_ , (en quelques sortes l'histoire n'est pas réellement découpée), j'avais ici le choix de partir dans deux directions j'ai choisis celle-ci. _Vous n'allez pas aimer_.

J'avais besoin de tout faire d'une traite, que les discutions s'enchaînent, ce chapitre doit marquer un tournant donc impossible de le couper.

* * *

Réponses aux Anonymes :

 **Misew** : Naaaah, tu adore cette fic, je suis certaine que tu l'adore. Enfin, je ne pensais pas avoir une telle réaction au chapitre précédent sachant que ce n'était pas le plus dur à avaler, courage :3

Sam aura quelqu'un, cette personne arrive plus tard dans l'histoire et personne ne la verra arriver, mais il aura ses papouilles et ses câlins, promis.

Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine (sauf si tu déteste vraiment la fic :P)

 **Céleste31** : _Bienvenue à toi !_ Normalement je poste tous les dimanches (certains te diront que ce n'est pas vrai, peut-être devrais-tu les écouter.)

Je suis contente que la fic et le couple te plaise et c'est vrai que Dean souffre beaucoup, c'est toujours agréable de lui donner un peu de répit * _tousse_ *

Merci pour ta review et à une prochaine _!_

* * *

 **Dis-moi, pourquoi t'épargnerais-je** _ **Fils**_ **?**

* * *

Harry frappait ses paumes en rythme sur le banc de pierre, son regard verrouillé sur le train qui lui faisait face en attendant presque patiemment qu' _Elle_ en descende pour s'expliquer avec cette foutue entité qui jouait avec la vie des gens. Le brouillard autour de lui semblait tellement dense qu'il ne voyait pas les environs, tout se résumait au banc et au train, à ce paysage si familier qu'il en était irritant à cet instant. C'était le seuil du royaume des morts, il n'y avait pas sa place et _Elle_ pouvait refuser de le voir, peut-être à cause de cette aura de colère qu'il dégageait si intensément, mais il ne lui pardonnerait pas de le faire. Que ça lui importe ou pas qu'un mortel lui en veuille mortellement, de son côté il trouverait un moyen de lui faire tellement regretter son geste qu _'elle_ le supplieras d'arrêter. Bordel, il était entrain de partir en vrille, comme si une simple âme pouvait donner du fil à retordre à la grande faucheuse.

Semblant sortir du train comme si cela ne faisait pas des heures qu'il attendait là, _Elle_ avait prit l'apparence d'un détraqueur assez réaliste pour le faire frissonner , mais cela n'atténua pas sa colère. Faisant rapidement fi de cette silhouette inquiétante, le jeune sorcier bondit sur ses jambes pour s'approcher vivement d' _elle_ , serra, desserra les poings, puis prit la parole dans un grondement lupin.

«- Tu as ouvert cette porte ! Toutes ces belles paroles comme quoi tu ne te mêlais pas des affaires des vivants ou ne regardais même les âmes que tu fauchais ! » Il fit de grand gestes, ignora les doigts squelettiques se tendant dans sa direction. «J'ai faillis les tuer tous les trois ! Merlin, j'ai arraché la main de Bobby, j'étais à deux doigts de mordre Dean et toi- Toi tu as ouvert cette fichue porte !

\- Tu te devais de faire ce pour quoi tu vivais. » La voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais Harry l'entendit parfaitement.

«- Je ne vis pas pour assassiner les gens ! » Cracha-t-il, essayant de saisir le voile de la mort pour la secouer, mais ses mains se refermèrent sur du vide. «Il y a eut assez de bataille ! Assez de morts ! Maintenant je veux vivre pour avoir une famille, pour mes amis, tu ne peux pas me faire un coup pareil !

\- Tu dois tuer. » L'entité s'enroula autour de lui, un bref instant, la main froide posée sur sa gorge lui vola son souffle. «Tu tueras ou tu regretteras.

\- Je dois-» Harry avait peur, son âme s'engourdissait, s'il comprenait bien _elle_ menaçait de lui arracher l'âme parce qu'il refusait de- « -tuer les Winchester ?

\- _Il_ est le danger. » _Elle_ le relâcha et il tomba à genoux, cherchant à reprendre une inspiration alors que ses poumons brûlaient. «Fais-le.

\- Fais-le toi-même ! » Harry montra les crocs avec défiance, mais _elle_ fut de nouveau rapidement sur lui, menaçante et dangereuse.

«-Tu regretteras. » Dit- _elle_ en s'accroupissant finalement devant lui après une brève pause, comme une hésitation, elle attrapa son visage en coupe et souffla sur lui le froid des environs. «Parce que ton rôle n'est pas de les protéger _eux_ , ce n'est pas le tien.»

* * *

La douleur lui arracha un bref couinement dû au fait que sa gorge l'irritait et que forcer dessus le faisait plus souffrir que son corps entier. Il papillonna un instant des paupières afin de se s'habituer à la lumière orangée l'entourant avant de comprendre que c'était le soleil se levant ou se couchant. Il y eut un léger craquement lorsqu'Harry bougea afin de porter sa main sur ses yeux, ramenant un semblant d'obscurité pour ses pauvres globes oculaires maltraité. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit à peu près compte de ce qu'il l'entourait, comme le fait que le matelas était douillet, la couverture chaude et qu'il se trouvait manifestement dans une pièce entretenue. Serrant les dents en se redressant comme il le put, son corps entier protesta, mais ce n'était que de douloureuses courbatures et la plupart de la soirée revenait frapper à la porte de sa mémoire, surtout le regard vert bouteille d'un Dean terrorisé d'avoir un loup-garou aux dents aiguisés sur les genoux ou- Merlin. Il avait poursuivi Sam, est-ce que l'Impala était intact ? Il fallait que cette voiture reste en un seul morceau sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa fourrure.

«- Harry ! »

Le sorcier n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, par contre il sentit nettement le poids se rajouter sur lui, appuyant là où ça faisait mal. Avec un cri, sa tête heurta celle de son amie et elle recula avec un glapissement, se tenant le front d'une main et son mari riait à l'encadrement de la porte. Ron approcha afin d'aider son meilleur ami à mieux s'installer, remontant les oreiller dans son dos et posant une main sur son épaule en évitant habillement le bleu qui s'y trouvait.

«- Tu vas bien ?

\- Grrmbl.

\- Je crois que ça veux dire oui. » Hermione s'assit sagement sur le bord du lit, posant une main sur l'une de ses jambes et ses grands yeux marrons brillant de larmes. «Tu nous as fait tellement peur, on a prévenu tout le monde qu'on a remis la main sur toi et qu'on rentrait bientôt.

\- 'Mione…»

Le jeune sorcier eut le droit au merveilleux sourire de sa meilleur amie avant que les larmes ne débordent et qu'elle se blottisse contre son torse en sanglotant lourdement. Harry leva une main hésitante et la passa dans ses cheveux, relevant un regard désolé au rouquin qui se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête, comme s'il comprenait le besoin qu'il avait eut de régler ce problème sans eux. Alors qu'il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde. Des infirmières vinrent s'occuper du survivant et un médecin surveilla ses plaies puis Harry, se sentant en sécurité, se rendormit une dizaine de minutes après son réveil, laissant ses deux meilleurs amis seuls conscients dans cette pièce désormais plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Ils auraient pu allumer la lumière, cependant Hermione se blottie contre Ron, aucun des deux ne voulant déranger ce moment de repos où leurs yeux ne quittaient pas cette silhouette allongée, il y a longtemps qu'ils n'espéraient plus le revoir, pourtant ils avaient réussit à remettre la main sur lui au dernier moment car bientôt les frontières se refermaient. Dans assez de temps pour le remettre sur pied et l'emmener avec eux, pourtant quelque chose soufflait à la brunette que ce ne serait pas aussi simple, son regard accrocha le tee-shirt d'AC/DC qui reposait au-dessus du sac du survivant, elle avait voulu le détruire, le faire brûler, qu'Harry ne le voit jamais. Parce qu'il était… Parce qu'elle savait. Et Hermione ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami à peine retrouvé, pas quand elle pouvait empêcher cela d'arriver. Mais Ron avait déclaré que c'était le choix d'Harry, que meilleure amie ou pas, elle n'avait pas à choisir à la place d'Harry ce qu'il ferait de sa vie.

Cela avait parut lui coûter de prendre la défense des sentiments de ce chasseur, lui-même avait un doute sur ce qu'il s'était passé, Harry avait été assez instable après la mort de Voldemort quoi qu'en dise le Survivant, perdre sa dernière famille devait avoir était un coup dur, pourtant il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à les laisser derrière, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher pour Remus. Harry avait-il quelque chose à voir avec la folie du lycan ? Ron secoua doucement la tête afin de chasser cette idée, son meilleur ami prenait soin des siens jusqu'à s'oublier lui-même, jamais il ne prendrait le risque de faire quelque chose portant préjudice à sa famille.

«- Ron, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Elle releva un regard incertain vers le tee-shirt de malheur, puis vers lui et enfin vers Harry qui marmonnait dans son sommeil.

«- Ce qu'on a fait depuis qu'on le connait mon amour. » Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant en capturant son visage en coupe, ramenant son attention sur lui afin de la rassurer. «Quoiqu'il choisisse on va couvrir ses arrières aussi longtemps qu'il en auras besoin.

\- Hors de question. » Une toux hésitante provint du lit, les faisant sursauter. «Vous, vous allez rentrer au pays.

\- Comme si toi tu n'allais pas le faire. » Renifla Hermione, un peu amère, sachant qu'elle avait déjà perdue si elle abordait le sujet de s'en aller. Ron lui vola un baiser avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers le lit, allumant la lampe de chevet, elle toujours contre Ron qui la serrait étroitement. «D'ailleurs tu dois dormir.

\- Fais, je me sens un peu mieux.

\- Tu n'as dormi que trois heures ! » Le brun eut un sourire en se redressant doucement, n'ayant une grimace que lorsqu'il dû appuyer sur sa jambe blessée.

«- Tu n'iras nulle part sans nous Harry. » Déclara Ron, d'une voix claire et d'un regard assuré. «On est une équipe et tu as assez fait de connerie tout seul.

\- Hé. » Harry eut un sourire, mi-amusé, mi-résigné, mais égoïstement soulagé. «Quoi que je dise vous ne changerez pas d'avis de toute façon, vous êtes pire que Dean et Sam. »

En disant ces noms, ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient là malgré la logique qui voudrait qu'aucun chasseur ne devait avoir connaissance du village sorcier de ce pays. Le siège principal des auror se trouvait dans la grande pomme, mais le peuple sorcier avait un refuge assez particulier depuis la seconde guerre mondiale, un village à rejoindre en cas de problème le temps que le monde oublie leur existence. Ce n'était pas un lieu de vie, aucune boutique ou enfant jouant dans les rues, c'était un lieu de survie, là où un hangar possédait des elfes s'occupant de faire les rations aux sorciers attendant leur expatriation vers d'autres pays ou ces sorciers que nul ne voulait accepter, attendant simplement que les choses à l'extérieur se calme dans l'angoisse qu'on ne les trouveras pas parce qu'ils n'avaient nulle part d'autre où aller. Et Harry savait qu'il y était, il entendait les murmures dans la nuit, les sanglots de ceux qui se savaient en danger, le cœur battant d'un nourrisson bercé par sa mère.

«- Vous m'avez manqué. » Dit-il seulement d'une drôle de voix, abandonnant l'espoir de voir son chasseur ici.

«- Mais ?

\- Il y a quelque chose de gros qui se prépare. » Hermione reprit sa place assise sur le lit, Ron croisa les bras, abordant tous les deux l'air qu'il leur connaissait quand ils étaient partant pour sauver le monde avec lui. «Cette fois-ci je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse faire la différence, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne pourra jamais vraiment arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si on perd ?

\- L'Apocalypse. » Il murmura sa réponse, mais les deux autres l'entendirent, leur visage se décomposant, Harry les regarda l'un après l'autre. «Croyez-moi, même si cela vous paraît fou, croyez-moi.

\- Je te crois. » Le rassura immédiatement Hermione tandis que Ron hochait la tête. «Est-ce que c'est l'Apocalypse d'un point de vue biblique ou…?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je sais seulement que ce seras assez puissant pour… Eh bien, tout détruire. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. «En fait, je n'ai aucune information si ce n'est celle-là, ce qui n'est pas grand-chose.

\- Je vais faire des recherches. » Elle posa une main sur son bras, attrapant son regard dans le sien. «Si on reste en Amérique, promets-moi de ne plus nous fuir.

\- Aucun risque, je suis sûr que tu m'as collé un sort de traçage. » Elle rit en se levant, annonçant que d'abord elle allait chercher de quoi les nourrir, lorsqu'elle disparut derrière la porte, Harry eut un petit rire. «Alors c'est bon, tu as réussis à la demander en mariage.

\- En fait non, c'est elle qui l'as fait. » Le rouquin tira la chaise où se trouvait le sac d'Harry, le posant à côté tout en dissimulant le tee-shirt d'un geste habile, il prit place dessus. «Je suis désolé qu'on t'ait pas attendu, mais tu avais disparut et on pensait… Je veux dire, tu as émit plus d'une fois le vœu de disparaître lorsque tout serait fini, même si on t'as cherché l'on savait que tu ne voulait plus revenir avec nous et-

\- Ron. » Harry secoua doucement la tête. «Je ne vous en veux pas, au contraire je suis heureux pour vous deux, ce serait plutôt à vous de m'en vouloir pour l'inquiétude et les ennuis.

\- Ah ça, on a l'habitude vieux. » Le rouquin frappa doucement dans son épaule, Harry lui demanda de raconter, alors Ron lui raconta le mariage.

Comment Hermione l'avait demandé en mariage alors qu'ils mangeaient avec Molly et Arthur, comment sa mère avait pratiquement ventilée en voyant son fils bégayer une réponse devant une Hermione au sourire serein, sachant déjà qu'elle serait positive. Les préparatif semblant provoquer un vent de folie dans les deux familles, leurs mères se disputant légèrement sur les fleurs, Ginny qui semblait vouloir rajouter son grain de sel pendant que George s'amusait à rendre les autres complètement fou avec des petites blagues retardant peu à peu ces préparatifs. Ron prit cinq kilos avant la date, Hermione ne sortait plus des livres sur comment être une bonne épouse ou prendre soin de son foyer, parfois Ginny la retrouvait lisant sur les différents pays où elle pourrait se réfugier et c'était souvent à ce moment là que Ron avait le courage de sortir des petits plats préparés par sa mère pour venir rassurer sa futur épouse. Qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre qu'elle à ses côtés.

Ron lui raconta que Ginny avait eut une place dans une équipe de Quidditch, qu'Hermione s'était lancé dans des études de médicomagie tout en suivant un sorcier pour des recherches plus approfondies. George avait repris la boutique et le rouquin acceptait peu à peu la perte de son jumeau, même si parfois Ron le surprenait à ne pas finir ses phrases en se tournant sur le côté, comme attendant que Fred finisse à sa place. Neville avait ouvert sa serre après avoir avoué ses sentiments à Luna. Hermione revint avec quelques sandwich au moment où Ron lui racontait le moment où son père, Arthur, avait découvert les ordinateurs auprès du père d'Hermione. La brunette rajouta quelques détails et ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit, ou tôt dans la matinée, qu'ils s'endormirent, tous les trois blottit sur le matelas. L'infirmière du matin n'eut pas le cœur à les réveiller, les laissant le faire petit à petit vers le milieu de la journée.

Le médecin leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient y aller lors de leur réveille, qu'Harry ne nécessitait pas beaucoup de soin car les sorciers l'ayant amené ici avaient fait le plus gros. Le soleil frappait fort, l'éblouissant un temps, derrière lui Hermione entrelaçaient ses doigts avec Ron qui portait son sac. Sa jambe l'élançait, en se levant du lit il s'était effondré pile sur Ron, depuis il se remettait à la béquille avec une grimace peu appréciable, ce qu'il détestait son corps semblant vidé d'énergie. A la sortie de ce qui devait être le plus petit hôpital sorcier qu'il l'eut été donné de voir, le Survivant fut surpris de voir d'autres porteur de baguette s'agglutiner autour de lui, quelques aurors ayant veillés sur lui cette nuit les empêchant d'aller trop près, des enfants aux yeux brillant fixaient ses cicatrices et cette jambe abîmée, des adultes plus angoissés fixaient son visage, ses lèvres, dans l'attente d'un discours quelconque. Ce serait mentir de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils attendaient tous, leur pays se faisait abandonner, bien nombre d'entre eux n'avait que ce refuge depuis le début de cet étrange phénomène faisant fuir les sorciers de ces terres. Son regard accrocha la chevelure blonde parfaitement tenue par une broche dans un argent pur, un regard bleu aussi perçant qu'avait été celui de son parrain et la moue un peu pincée, irritée de se trouver là malgré tout l'espoir qui vibrait dans son attitude.

«- Narcissa Malfoy. » Ron eut un petit bruit qu'Harry ne sut pas si c'était du mépris ou de la pitié. «Elle n'as pas à se trouver là, Malfoy a réussit à avoir un appartement à New York et elle y vit.

\- Pourquoi est-elle là alors ?

\- Pour te voir, il parait que tu as une dette envers elle. » Hermione fronça les sourcils, tournant son regard vers son mari qui ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela. «Elle est venue voir la famille parce qu'elle te cherchait lorsqu'elle a apprit qu'elle et son fils seraient bannis de l'Angleterre.

\- Mais je n'étais pas là.

\- Bien sûr que non et il est justice qu'elle n'ait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. » Harry se tourna à son tour vers Ron, étonné. «S'il n'y avait pas eut cette attaque forçant les sorciers à quitter ce continent, elle serait retombée sur ses pattes, mais avant elle aurait appris ce que les autres qui ne sont pas né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche apprennent. C'est une femme qui se lamente sur sa richesse passée, je ne souhaites pas sa mort, seulement qu'elle regrette ses erreurs autrement que par le bien matériel perdu. »

Le Survivant hocha la tête, comprenant dans un sens ce que voulait dire Ron. Il fit de nouveau face à la petite foule, ne sachant pas exactement quoi leur dire pour les rassurer, lui-même n'était pas réellement sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Est-ce que pour sauver tous ces inconnus, ces enfants, il pourrait tuer les Winchester ? C'était ce que la Mort attendait de lui. Sa famille de cœur ou son-quoi? Amant ? Qui sauvera-t-il ? Qui tuera-t-il ? Harry sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine, serrer sa gorge et le poing sur sa béquille, il ouvrit un instant la bouche, avant de la refermer. Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre cette décision, cette fois-ci il ne voulait pas avoir à faire des promesses pour rendre le sourire aux autres, parce qu'il savait que ces promesses sonneraient creuses. Alors le Survivant se contenta d'avancer jusqu'à une Narcissa fièrement droite sans même être perturbée par le murmure qui prenait par vague dans la foule.

«- Lady Malfoy.

\- Lord Potter.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais correctement remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie. » Il ne savait pas réellement comment parler à cette femme, il savait qu'il lui devait la vie et n'avait aucune animosité à son égard, mais se méfiait de par son passé avec Lucius Malfoy.

«- Vous avez une dette envers moi Lord Potter.» Elle dit cela sur un ton presque hésitant malgré l'assurance qu'elle affichait, aussi décidée qu'une mère pouvait l'être en voulant protéger son enfant.

\- En effet, mais je ne pourrais rien faire si vous voulez retourner au pays, ni pour vous, ni pour Draco.

\- Je veux savoir s'il est possible pour vous d'amener les enfants au pays. » Elle claqua la langue en voyant l'air choqué du Survivant. « Ces gens ont peur de vous le demander eux-mêmes, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, de plus en plus d'auror quittent leur poste pour fuir, bientôt nous devrons nous défendre nous-mêmes. Aucun politique ne se soucie des enfants coincés ici, personne ne veux avoir à se salir les mains non plus.

\- Je comprends, malheureusement je ne rentre pas. »

Un silence choqué l'entoura, Narcissa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de poser une main sur son bras tenant la béquille, le lui serrant légèrement comme si elle essayait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

«- Vous restez ici ?

\- Vous avez bien entendu Lady Malfoy.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi restez vous ici ? » Sa voix monta un peu dans les aigües, traduisant la légère panique qui parcourrait désormais les murmures les entourant. «Sommes-nous en sécurité nulle part ?

\- Vous vous trompez. » Il posa sa main libre sur la sienne, affichant le plus beau sourire qu'il avait en stock en se souvenant que c'était ainsi que Dean séduisait les jeunes femmes afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. «Je reste ici parce que je peux aider, parce que je suis Harry Potter et que je me bats contre les forces du mal, quelles qu'elles soient. Maintenant je vais aller voir l'auror en chef pour lui parler des enfants, même si je ne sais s'il pourra y faire quelque chose, je promets de lui faire part de ce problème. »

La femme le fixa un moment, cherchant dans son regard quelque chose, elle parut le trouver car elle le relâcha tout en hochant lentement la tête. Harry garda son sourire en serrant quelques mains dans la foules que les aurors finirent par maintenir à distance pendant qu'il rejoignait l'aire de transplanage autorisée, ses épaules s'affaissèrent un bref moment, assez long pour que Ron ait à le soutenir et Hermione pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient là quoi qu'il se passe, désormais le trio reformé, s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle ils s'entendaient était qu'ils voulait sauver ces vies, en faisant ce qu'ils savaient faire le mieux : Sauver le monde de la magie, éventuellement le reste aussi.

«- Hors de question.

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. » La voix claqua dans l'air, faisant froncer les sourcils à l'auror en chef peu habitué à ce que ce gamin ayant débarqué, perdu, chez lui devienne aussi sûr de lui. «Je reste sur le continent vous aider.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre ressort, vous n'avez aucune formation et pardonnez-moi mais, à part arrêter les agissements d'un sorcier fou, vous n'avez pas d'expérience dans les combats. » Il leva la main quand Hermione se redressa, prête à attaquer cet argument là. «Je précise, contre les créatures de ces contrées, Lord Potter, lors de votre chasse vous n'avez pas pris en compte la moitié des bêtes sauvages que vous avez croisé et le loup-garou abattu était l'un des plus mignons qui existent, croyez-moi.

\- Alors j'apprendrais avec ou sans vous, mais je ne quitterais pas le continent.

\- Est-ce à cause des Winchester ? » L'homme eut le plaisir de voir l'éclat dangereux danser dans le regard de son illustre invité, apparemment sujet sensible. «L'auror à l'essai, Malfoy, leur a effacé la mémoire, ils ne se souviennent pas de vous, aucun d'entre eux.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, Lord Campbell. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Malfoy, dans un coin de la pièce et bien trop présent dans les environs pour n'être qu'un simple auror à l'essai, ce dernier s'agita un instant sous le regard émeraude, comme un gamin pris en faute. «Si je reste c'est parce que vos hommes partent, il y a des enfants que vous n'arrivez pas à évacuer et des sorciers terrorisés qui risquent de devenir ingérable. Je reste parce que, bien que j'ai horreur de ça, je suis Harry Potter et que s'il y a un nom qui apporte un peu d'espoir c'est le mien. »

Adam Campbell passa une main dans ses cheveux blond, poussant un soupir en baissant le regard sur les papiers éparpillés sur son bureau. Un nouveau meurtre, une famille entière de sang-pur massacrée, cela avait cessé depuis quelques temps, mais avec l'arrivée d'Harry au pays le chef des auror notait que les meurtres s'enchaînaient rapidement, comme si la créature se sentait… Menacée. Ce démon sentait que quelque chose approchait et qu'il devait finir rapidement sa besogne. Adam était né et avait grandit dans ce pays maudit par la magie, il savait reconnaître un signe qui disait que ce qui se préparait était conséquent, alors si en plus sa magie vibrait comme si elle était face à un danger constant cela résultait au fait qu'il ne pouvait refuser aucune aide, peu importe d'où elle venait. Et sincèrement ? Certains de ses hommes avaient changé d'avis sur le fait de partir en entendant la nouvelle comme quoi Harry Potter resterait se battre à leur côtés. Le blond releva alors son regard sur le jeune homme, encore naïf, handicapé par sa jambe et ayant un problème mensuel qui pourrait rendre jalouses les demoiselles. Mais ce qu'il vit c'était un gamin remplit d'espoir, un gosse déterminé à protéger les autres, n'ayant pas connu l'horreur la plus pure, une guerre de magie n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui rongeait ce pays, parce que s'il décidait de rester, ce gosse affrontera des créatures qui ne jouaient pas sur le même plan que lui, certains possédant une puissance les dépassants, d'autres le prendrait en traitre et il n'y aurait personne pour l'aider, il ne devra compter que sur lui-même ce qui serait dur à inculquer à quelqu'un qu'on lui avait décrit un peu comme Dumbledore, laissant sa chance à tout le monde.

«- N'essayez pas de le convaincre de partir. » Le regard noir du blond vint se poser sur le rouquin qui haussa légèrement les épaules. «Quand il a décidé de quelque chose, impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

\- J'imagine que vous restez aussi ? » Malfoy eut un reniflement amusé, comme si avoir simplement effleuré l'idée de les séparer tous les trois provenait d'un inconscient et Adam fut légèrement rassuré, au moins Potter ne serait pas vraiment seul, même si cela seras des points faibles en plus à exploiter pour les démons. «Cela va m'attirer des ennuis, beaucoup, j'aurais énormément de papier à signer, je vais devoir leur promettre que je vais veiller sur vous s'ils ne me demandent pas explicitement de vous assommer et de vous mettre dans la première cheminée international que je croise.

\- Une bonne nouvelle pour vous qu'ils aient déjà coupé toutes les cheminées et que-»Hermione fit un tempus au milieu de sa phrase, prenant un air choqué sur joué.« _Oh_ , ils ferment les frontières dans moins de trois heures, c'est tellement dommage d'apprendre la nouvelle seulement après que nous ayons installé nos affaire dans votre QG.

\- Diaboliquement brillant. » Harry lança un regard à sa meilleure amie, se demandant si c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait retardé le plus longtemps possible leur venu dans le bureau.

«- Très bien, vos entrainements commenceront dès cinq heure du matin, ce ne seras pas un niveau de collège jeunes gens, vous allez devoir apprendre en peu de temps ce que la plupart d'entre nous ont appris en des années. » Il les fixa chacun à leur tour, leur arrachant un frisson devant son air menaçant. «Et vous allez devoir devenir les meilleurs en beaucoup moins de temps que cela, parce que comme vous l'avez dit Lord Potter, vous apportez un peu d'espoir et il est hors de question que mes hommes perde foi en cet espoir parce que vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur. »

Harry déglutit, se demandant vaguement dans quoi il s'était lancé encore une fois, avant d'hocher lentement la tête, signifiant son accord. Adam les congédia d'un mouvement de poignet, se plaignant presque à demi voix des appels qu'il allait devoir passer, Malfoy les suivit dans les couloirs, mains dans les poches dans un air décontracté qu'aucun ne lui avait jamais vu, si au départ Ron lui lança quelques regards méfiants, Draco se contenta seulement de leur fournir verbalement l'emploi du temps et de montrer où se situait la bibliothèque, sachant pertinemment qu'il gagnerait des points comme cela. Hermione disparut rapidement de la pièce, tirant un Ron peu bougon, mais le regard que la brunette leur jeta signifia clairement qu'elle avait compris le manège du blond et les laissait obligeamment seuls.

«- Comme ça, ils sont mariés.

\- J'attendais qu'ils se mettent ensemble depuis au moins notre troisième année à Poudlard. » Cela tira un sourire à Draco, totalement en accord avec cela.

«- Mais ils restent ici avec toi. » Repris le blond après un court silence. «Vous êtes inconscient, ce n'est pas comme à Poudlard, ni même contre le Lord Noir, c'est… Tu sais que je me suis retrouvé en _sa_ présence, pourtant ce n'est pas comparable à un démon.

\- J'ai déjà croisé un démon. » L'attention fut aussitôt sur lui dans un sursaut violent, il lui sembla même entendre des craquements. «Et j'ai eu envie d'appeler ma mère au secours.

\- Ta mère ? Vraiment Potter ? » Mais il secoua la tête, chassant la trace de moquerie, pour presque lui attraper les épaules, abandonnant son geste à la dernière seconde en s'agitant un peu. «Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? Quand est-ce que cela s'est produit ? Comment tu t'en ai sortit et par pitié Potter dis-moi que tu ne cache rien, on sait tous ce qui se passe quand tu cache quelque chose ! »

Il était certain que ce n'était pas voulu, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser au fait que s'il n'avait pas caché sa vision, alors son parrain serait certainement encore en vie aujourd'hui. Le rappel était douloureux, sa main se porta à sa jambe et son visage se ferma, se tournant automatiquement vers l'intérieur de la pièce. L'ancien Serpentard se tut, ouvrit la bouche pour certainement s'excuser ou le secouer encore, avant de la fermer et de poser simplement une main sur son épaule, la serrant doucement. Ce geste, Dean l'avait eut tellement de fois, une sorte de réconfort parce que c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour montrer qu'il était à ses côtés quand il avait peur. Par Merlin, une semaine et demi avec eux et il ne pouvait pas ne pas penser au chasseur, Dean lui manquait, les sentiments qu'il avait effleuré quand l'aîné s'occupait de lui étaient merveilleux et effrayants et doux. Il aurait aimé que cette pleine lune n'arrive que dans quelques mois, que les problèmes restent éloignés et qu'il puisse être sûr de ce qui se passait entre eux, que ce n'était pas un sentiment développé parce qu'Harry était incertain sur sa fin prochaine et que le chasseur ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir ce besoin de s'accrocher à ce qui il pouvait avant de le perdre. Combien de personne Dean et Sam avaient-ils perdu pour être autant accrochés l'un à l'autre ? Harry savait reconnaître une personne prête à tout pour une autre, jusqu'à défier la mort. Et la voix de cette dernière qui lui répétait que ce n'était pas son rôle de les protéger eux se mélangeant avec la voix du démon annonçant qu'ils étaient parfait dans un sens, quelque chose le dérangeait, il avait énormément de mal à assembler les pièces du puzzle et il attendait patiemment d'être seul avec Hermione et Ron pour leur donner à leur tour les indices qu'il avait rassemblé, espérant qu'ils pourraient l'aider à donner un sens à ce qui n'en avait pas.

«- Je ne l'ai pas fait. » Le survivant sursauta lorsque la voix le tira de ses pensées, posant son regard sur Draco qui, bras croisés, était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte tout le fixant d'un air dangereux. «Je n'ai pas effacé les souvenirs de ces chasseurs, je devais te sortir un discours sur ta façon de te faire des amis aussi imprudent que toi, mais je viens de l'oublier.

\- Tu-

\- Pas de ça avec moi Potter. » Draco bondit, aussi rapide qu'un félin, plantant son doigt douloureusement dans son torse. «Quoi que tu dise à tes comparses en connerie, j'en suis, tu m'entends ? Tu ne me laisse pas sur la touche, tu ne m'ignore pas et ce n'est pas négociable, je suis peut-être un lâche, mais je sais reconnaître quand un combat est inévitable.

\- D'accord Malfoy. » Harry eut un soupir de soulagement quand le blond recula son doigt, il se frotta la peau malmenée en espérant faire rapidement partir la douleur, puis tendit une main que serra l'auror, glissant en même temps un papier dans sa paume. «C'est-

\- Le numéro que m'as glissé le plus grand, Sam. » Un mouvement de la tête, Malfoy l'invita à déguerpir, ayant vu l'éclat excité d'un Potter partant pour une poursuite de vif d'or. «Je t'excuserais auprès de tes amis et me ferais un plaisir de voir leur tête quand je leur annoncerait que tu es ok pour m'intégrer au trio.

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je te déteste ou si je commence à t'apprécier.

\- Dégage d'ici Potter, ton prince t'attends. »

Harry ne résista pas à l'envie de lui donner un coup de béquille dans le tibia avant de se diriger vers la chambre envahie par ses affaires. Il claudiqua légèrement, sa jambe ne se remettant pas de la pleine lune et par Merlin il se souvenait l'avoir rongé parce qu'elle lui semblait.. Eh bien, inutile. Lui qui pensait être enfin sur la voie de la guérison cela ne s'arrangerait malheureusement pas, mais ce n'était pas grave, pas pour l'instant, parce que maintenant il poussait la porte de sa chambre auto-attitrée avant de refermer le battant, son regard accrocha immédiatement le tee-shirt posé sur l'oreiller. Ron avait annoncé sous le reniflement méprisant d'Hermione que c'était un de ses tee-shirt d'après Dean et suite à cela sa femme roula des yeux en disant que c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche que le mec était assez désespéré pour lui donner un de ses tee-shirt en espérant que ça le fasse revenir. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres, il ne penserait pas que Dean était désespéré parce que -après tout- c'était de _Dean_ dont on parlait, mais il voyait cela comme une promesse tenue, le chasseur lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours là, avec lui. En quoi lui offrir un doudou pour dormir était différent ? Certes cela ne remplacera pas sa présence, pourtant il se sentait rassuré d'avoir ce simple habit avec lui.

La première sonnerie le tint en haleine, il marcha de long en large en quelques secondes, rangea nerveusement des affaires parfaitement en ordre, passa une main légère sur la commode où Hermione avait gentiment posé une photo des Weasley réunit, photo prise bien avant les ravages causés par la guerre, puis fini par s'asseoir sur le lit en se rendant compte que ce n'était que la troisième sonnerie. Il eut un bruit bizarre de l'autre côté lorsque cela décrocha, une respiration lourde avant qu'un bougonnement lui parvint, jetant avec hésitation un coup d'œil vers l'horloge, il remarqua qu'il était pourtant dans les environs de deux heure de l'après-midi, aucune chance pour qu'ils fassent une sieste sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une heure de décalage entre eux.

«- Allô ?

\- Putain, Harry ?! » Il y eut une sorte de bruit de chute, quelqu'un dû se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose et le sorcier éloigna le téléphone de son oreille quand celui de l'autre personne percuta le sol sous diverses insultes. «Merde, merde, merde, Dean va me tuer.

\- Sam ? Tu as une voix horrible. » Il tira sur le tee-shirt AC/DC, un peu déçu que ce ne soit pas Dean directement, mais ce serait cruel envers Sam, il aimait bien Sam.

«- Ouais, on a pas mal bu avec Dean hier soir, d'ailleurs, il est quelle heure ?

\- Quatorze heure de mon côté.

\- Oh, on a pas mal dormi aussi. » Le raclement d'une chaise, Harry s'agita un instant, ouvrit la bouche en prenant une inspiration, avant de la refermer. Puis la rouvrit.

«- Vous avez pas mal bu ?

\- Le Malfoy avait dit qu'il nous appellerait aussitôt qu'il te voyait et comme ça faisait presque deux jours, on s'est un peu… inquiété ?

\- Un peu ? Dis plutôt que vous m'avez cru mort ! » Le silence à l'autre bout du fil le coupa dans son petit rire nerveux, Harry soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux, bien sûr qu'ils allaient penser qu'il serait mort, de ce qu'il savait les deux imaginait toujours le pire pour leurs proches. «J'avais juste besoin de reprendre un peu de force, c'est assez épuisant comme métamorphose.

\- J'imagine.

\- Mais, vous, vous allez bien ? Je me souviens de t'avoir pris en chasse.

\- Bobby a perdu une partie de sa main. » Harry sentit sa respiration se couper, il hoqueta un semblant d'inspiration avant de réussir à refaire ce geste naturel qui lui permettait de vivre. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu, la sensation de planter ses griffes profondément dans de la chair ne s'effaçait pas facilement. «Mais ça va, il s'en sort et ce n'était pas avec celle-là qu'il visait le mieux. Pour ma part, plus de peur que de mal, tu me dois juste une veste.

\- Si ce n'est que ça…» Il laissa trainer sa phrase, sautillant presque sur son matelas, les pieds fermement posés sur la moquette du sol. «Et, hum… Dean ?

\- Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais tenir. » Le rire amusé de Sam lui tira un sourire, lui donnant presque envie de tirer la langue, cependant à travers un téléphone cela ne servait pas à grand-chose.

«- Tu ne le vois pas, mais je te tire la langue Sam.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, il a été terrible. » Ses pieds battirent un rythme d'Eye of the Tiger sur le sol, la mélodie lui revenant rapidement en tête devant son impatience grandissante. «Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais que tu lui manque déjà.

\- Heureusement que tu le connais bien alors. » Sam eut un ricanement amusé, changea le téléphone d'oreille alors qu'il allumait la cafetière et Harry pouvait suivre le moindre de ses mouvements. A l'ouïe. Et c'était bien plus que ce qu'il était censé pouvoir faire normalement. «Donc il va bien ?

\- Je n'dirais pas ça, il tire une tête de zombi et n'as fait que du monosyllabe depuis que tes amis sont venus te chercher. » Sam pris une gorgée d'un liquide, le café devait être trop chaud, peut-être un jus de fruit ? «Il doit dormir encore, tu veux que je le réveille ?

\- Comme si tu avais besoin de mon accord pour te faire ce plaisir. »

Le grincement des escaliers lui appris que Sam montait les marches, certainement étaient-ils encore chez Bobby, Harry se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, se frotta la joue avec la paume de sa main et frotta ses pieds au sol. Sam fini par ouvrir la porte en lui soufflant qu'il pénétrait dans l'antre de la bête, le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel à ces mots et attendit patiemment que Sam parcourt le trajet porte-lit en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire pour réveiller son frère. Il eut sa réponse rapidement, le cadet posa le téléphone sur la commode avant de bondir, dans un cri de guerrier, sur ce qui devait être son frère. Il y eut un instant de bruit de lutte, quelques jurons qui aurait fait rougir un biker et le rire clair de Sam qui s'amusait franchement.

«- Putain Sam, t'es pas croyable ! » La voix était légère, au moins Dean ne prenait pas mal ce réveil. «On peux savoir pourquoi tu as des envies de suicide d'un coup ?

\- Il y a Harry au téléphone. » Et par Merlin, Harry entendit distinctivement le cœur de Dean s'arrêter une brève seconde avant de repartir de plus bel, aussi rapide que le galop d'un sombral. A moins que ce ne soit le sien après avoir entendu sa voix rauque de sommeil. «Oh mec tu devrais voir ta tête.

\- La ferme Sam, où est le téléphone ?

\- Là-bas, je vous laisse, mais si vous avez des envies de faire des cochonneries, n'oubli pas que ta chambre est collée à celle de Bobby.

\- Bitch.

\- Jerk. »

La porte se referma, le sorcier entendit la peau de Dean glisser sur les draps, certainement était-il torse-nu ce qui serait vraiment du gâchis de ne pas voir ça. Secouant doucement la tête, Harry repris pieds dans l'instant présent, parce que Dean avait amené le téléphone à son oreille, mais n'avait pas prononcé de mot, peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire exactement et Harry se rendit compte que lui on plus ne savait pas par où commencer, quoi lui dire. Il s'était imaginé que cela se serait passé comme pendant cette semaine à leur côté où il les observait échanger avec amusement, ces moments où Dean lui parlait et qu'il écoutait parce qu'il aimait entendre sa voix. Mais ce n'était plus pareil maintenant, il était devenu un loup-garou à leur yeux, ils avaient certainement appris avoir hébergé un sorcier depuis le début avec la moitié des aurors débarquant sur place pour lancer la chasse au loup. Désormais Dean le mettait peut-être dans le rôle de la proie à chasser et même si Sam donnait l'air de bien prendre la nouvelle il avait bien plus peur de ce qu'en pensait l'aîné.

«- Salut. » Finit-il par souffler doucement, comme par peur de le déranger.

«- Salut… Tu vas bien ? » Ce n'était qu'un murmure également, donnant l'impression qu'il avait autant peur qu'Harry.

«- Un peu fatigué, mais je survivrais et toi ?

\- Je vais bien. » Un court silence, Harry ferma les yeux, retenant presque son souffle. «Il y a… Quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir.

\- Oui…?

\- Tu n'étais pas seul dans le bunker, n'est-ce pas ? » La question inattendue eut le mérite de faire sursauter le sorcier, son cœur s'emballant sous la légère panique. «Je dis ça à cause de la rouille et du fait que la porte ait été ouverte de façon… humaine..? »

Il hésita à dire le dernier adjectif, parce que rien d'humain n'aurait pu se tenir à côté d'une bête assoiffée de sang et s'en sortir indemne, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'alternatifs en sachant le bunker protégé de toutes les créatures dont ils connaissaient l'existence. Harry opta rapidement pour l'option de facilité.

«- Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens pas. » Roulant des épaules, il se passa une main dans les cheveux en poussant un soupir, un pointe de déception au creux du cœur, Dean restait un chasseur en toute circonstance. «Je me souviens juste d'avoir poursuivit Sam jusqu'au dehors et d'essayer d'échapper à des chiens.

\- Oh. » Le chasseur bougea, peut-être se levait-il, peut-être se laissait-il tomber dans le lit. «Dans combien de temps pars-tu ?

\- Je reste.

\- Quoi ?! » Il ne paraissait pas vraiment heureux de le savoir et cela blessa Harry. «Attends, tu reste ici parce que- parce qu'on- tu ne peux pas être sérieux !

\- Et si c'était le cas ? » Le sorcier bondit sur ses jambes, attaquant d'une voix dure. «Tiens, c'est vrai que pour toi ça ne veux rien dire, après tout tu drague tout ce qui bouge, mais je-

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase, surtout ne la finis pas. » Quelque chose dans son ton le fit s'arrêter net, plongeant la pièce dans un silence tendu, aucun des deux ne parla pendant une longue minute, avant que Dean ne soupire. «Rentre chez toi Harry et n'appelle jamais plus ce numéro. »

La tonalité de fin d'appel ne réussit pas à le sortir de son état choqué, Harry se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le lit, vidé de toute force et de toute pensée, c'était complètement l'opposé de la discutions qu'il aurait pensé avoir avec le chasseur, ce n'était même pas une discutions c'était… Il raccrocha le téléphone dans un état second, passa une main dans ses cheveux, son regard chercha quelque chose à accrocher et son souffle se fit erratique. Il ne pouvait pas- Il n'avait pas- Sa main se porta sur sa poitrine, la serrant compulsivement, le sorcier avait l'impression que le silence autour de lui était assourdissant, glacial, l'obscur de la pièce gagnait du terrain et il- il voulait réellement protéger Dean et Sam, aider ce monde comme il le pouvait parce que quelque part il sentait qu'il _devait_ le faire. Cependant son regard accrocha ce livre maudit qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir posé là et sa blessure, ses sentiments écorchés, furent balayés par une peur viscérale aussi sombre que les ombres s'enroulant sur le battement de son cœur et noircissant ses veines.

* * *

 _«Et vint alors une Entité des profondeurs, grinçante et effrayante, froide et pourtant si aimante. Mort se trouvait à mes côtés, dissimulant par son ombre une autre présence, plus terrifiante encore._ »

* * *

Je me souviendrais longtemps de ce chapitre. Quand Jess' a fini de le lire elle m'as balancé une bouteille (de plastique et vide, je tiens à préciser) à la tête en me disant que j'étais la pire personne qui puisse exister en ce monde, que Dean ne pouvait pas faire ça et que je pouvais encore moins partir dans cette direction, que c'était comme égorger des bébés chatons en dansant le smustle avec des cannibales bouffeurs de canaris.

Il semblerait que je me sois bien plus éloigné du premier jet que je le pensais et qu'elle ait tenu à me le rappeler.

( _Ais-je le droit de dire qu'à cause des reviews précédentes et la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai eut peur pour ma vie en le postant ? Non ? Je le dis quand même. Sachez juste cela : Ne tuez pas l'auteur ou vous n'aurez pas de suite.)  
_


	13. Dis-moi qui je suis

Une sorte de "chapitre bonus" de sept pages pour expliquer le point de vue de Dean sur sa condition de sorcier/Loup-garou, ceci personne ne l'a lu avant vous, ma petite vengeance contre la bouteille.

Et vous comprenez que je ne pouvais pas du tout le mettre avant le précédent, cela aurait été vous gâcher l' _agréable_ surprise.

( _Me tuez pas, me tuez pas, me tuez pas_ )

* * *

 **Parfois fermer les yeux et serrer les dents ne suffit pas**

* * *

Dean était entrain de se coucher après la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer, Sam dormait déjà dans sa chambre et Bobby partit à l'hôpital vérifier tout de même sa main, ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance, mais c'était des sorciers, alors autant être prudent. _Des sorciers_. Ses doigts effleurèrent lentement le matelas où il avait dormit en tenant dans ses bras un doux jeune homme, où il avait pensé qu'il aurait enfin le droit à un peu plus que des coups d'un soir ou des visages parmi tant d'autres bien vite oubliés. Il n'eut pas le courage à retarder plus longtemps l'heure où il se glisserait entre ses draps, parce qu'il avait vraiment sommeil, la bête à deux pattes l'ayant à moitié assommé lui revint en mémoire et un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce ne pouvait pas être pire que perdre sa mère, que perdre dans une certaine mesure son frère, ou perdre son père. Cela ne pouvait pas être une nouvelle épreuve à traverser, il en avait tellement marre de perdre ses proches. Tellement. Alors il enfoui son visage dans son oreiller, sentant l'odeur de son protégé, se souvenant de ces longues minutes à l'observer dormir tandis que la lumière du jour caressait tendrement son corps, faisant ressortir la couleur légèrement basanée de sa peau si délicieuse.

 _Il venait de perdre Harry._

Sa prise se resserra sur l'oreiller, il ferma fortement les paupières en espérant s'endormir rapidement tandis qu'il serrait les dents pour accepter sa situation le plus vite possible, il n'avait pas d'autre choix parce qu'Harry et lui n'étaient pas- Lui était un chasseur et c'était un _sorcier_. Le Winchester connaissait ce mot, il se souvenait ce que cela voulait dire, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'associer aux grands yeux possédant le vert le plus pur qu'il connaissait, Dean ne pouvait pas superposer ce mot sur le sourire à la fois amusé et innocent du jeune homme ou ces joues rouges, adorables, à croquer. C'était impossible à l'heure actuel de se dire que "Sorcier" et "Harry" signifiait la même chose et malgré le fait que l'adjectif collait parfaitement à cet arrogant Malfoy ou cette Hermione ou ce grand rouquin, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry. Il se tourna dans son lit, lança un coup d'œil ennuyé à son réveil en se souvenant que Bobby leur avait accordé quelques jours chez lui, pour se remettre, aussi il pouvait dormir de tout son soûl aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait.

Mais cela n'allait pas réellement. Il aurait préféré se lancer dans une autre chasse sans prendre le temps de respirer, pourchasser un fantôme ou un être désaxé, sentir l'adrénaline parcourir ses veine en expulsant au loin les pensées qui l'empêchaient de se montrer fort devant son frère, de prendre de nouveau sur lui en disant que tout allait bien ou celles, plus vicieuses, qui refaisaient le monde avec des "si…". Et si Harry n'avait pas été mordu ? Et si lui-même avait mieux profité de sa présence, en le prenant plus souvent dans ses bras, en l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurs d'asphyxie ? Et si les amis du brun n'étaient pas venu ? Et si… Et si Harry revenait malgré tout ?

La dernière pensée lui arracha un bruit étranglé et il rejeta les couvertures, de toute façon les draps étaient froids de toute présence et il ne se sentait pas d'affronter ses pensées tout de suite. Le seul autre moyen d'échapper à la douleur dans sa poitrine, c'était de baiser et de boire. La première option ne l'enchantant que peu actuellement, il dévala les escaliers seulement vêtu d'un pantalon et se dirigea vers la réserve de Bobby, cherchant l'alcool lui donnant le plus envie avant d'entreprendre de remonter dans sa chambre en esquissant un pauvre sourire. Boire seul n'était pas plaisant, mais il ne voulait pas réveiller Sam et Bobby n'appréciait pas de base sa relation avec le jeune homme, il se devait affronter cela de lui-même sans inquiéter les autres. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent net devant la porte menant au bunker, elle tenait vaillamment sur l'un de ses gong en grinçant au moindre mouvement, une longue griffure marquait le battant, fait certainement par le loup dans son empressement à essayer de tuer son petit frère. _Harry était un loup-garou_. Ça il pouvait l'accepter, il avait été là, il avait assisté à la morsure, au combat du jeune contre son oncle et toute une semaine s'était déroulée pendant laquelle l'idée s'était faite un chemin. Dean pouvait accepter le fait qu'Harry Potter était un loup-garou bien différent que ceux qu'il chassait habituellement, le jeune homme ne devait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il pourchassait Sam ou avait blessé Bobby.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'en bas des marches, il attrapa une des chaises n'ayant pas bougée depuis hier soir, ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil aux cartes éparpillées dans l'urgence de l'instant et se traina à l'intérieur du bunker. Personne n'y était allé depuis que le loup en était sortit, la pièce sentait le sang et la fureur, les marques de griffe ployaient la tôle et les quelques étagères ayant survécu à l'animal portaient clairement la marque de ses crocs. Dean eut un bref sourire, un peu amer et déboussolé, avant de placer la chaise au centre de tout cela, portant le goulot directement à ses lèvres. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, lui arracha une quinte de toux surprise, il abaissa la bouteille en jurant, balançant quelques insultes dans le silence qui l'entourait, avant d'observer les alentours en ramenant le goulot aux lèvres, prenant cette fois-ci une gorgée plus lente. Les travaux dans le bunker allait faire râler Bobby, peut-être lui donnerait-il un coup de main lorsque le vieux chasseur aurait nettoyé tout ce sang, mais en attendant Dean préféra fermer les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière, laissant les secondes s'engrener sans penser à rien. Ni à la voix effrayée d'Harry qui s'était tenu seul dans cette pièce, ni à son rire clair qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Il pensa à la chasse. Se souvint de la plupart des créatures rencontrées depuis qu'il était enfant et refaisant le compte de ce qu'il connaissait sur eux. Le chasseur repris une gorgée d'alcool, plissa les yeux sur le poster de la pin-up déchiré et tenta de se souvenir quand était la dernière fois qu'il s'était réellement intéressé à une femme. Quand son père était mort en lui disant qu'il aurait à tuer Sam, ce même Sam qu'il lui avait dit de protéger coûte que coûte, ce même petit frère qui l'agaçait et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'adorer, Dean l'avait mal prit. Le paternel avait chuté de quelques étages dans son admiration et d'un côté plutôt puérile comme son père lui disait souvent d'aimer les femmes… Dean s'était tout simplement tourné vers les hommes, pas les virils et tatoués, il aimait les androgynes, ceux au visage doux et au sourire charmeur et avec Harry ça avait été une évidence. Il n'était pas un garçon "facile" rencontré dans un bar, il ressemblait à une petite souris effrayée par un gros chat et adorait incontestablement avoir des câlins, il prenait soin à sa manière de Sam et lui, s'inquiétait pour eux, le jeune homme avait tellement parut apaisé entre ses bras, comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire de mal et Dean serra le dents en se disant qu'il aurait voulu que rien ne puisse lui arriver.

Ça avait été une évidence dans la façon où Harry rougissait sous ses mots ou frissonnait sous ses regard, une telle certitude de pouvoir poser ses lèvres contre les siennes et que cela lui serait rendu, c'était facile de vouloir un temps qu'il n'avait finalement pas en étant persuadé que le jeune homme resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. Pas jusqu'à parler d'Am- Il repris une gorgée d'alcool en secouant doucement la tête. Pas jusqu'à parler de _ça_ , parce qu'il ne méritait pas d'en avoir depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'il avait laissé tout cela arriver, mais c'était bon et juste avec Harry. Et Harry était un sorcier. Un loup-garou, bien différent de tout ceux qu'il avait connu même s'il n'en connaissait que très peu, une bête assoiffée de sang croisée avec un sorcier ayant vendu son âme pour faire pousser de jolies plante et maudire des gens. Le chasseur poussa un long soupir, il n'y arrivait vraiment pas, Harry était bien trop innocent pour souhaiter la mort des autres. A moins qu'il ne pratique le Wicca. Ou un philtre d'amour ? La pensée lui fit rouvrir les yeux pour les poser sur les longues griffures tout autour de lui, est-ce que le sorcier l'avait mis sous l'influence d'un philtre d'amour tout le long où il devait séjourner avec eux ? Une garantie afin de rester en vie malgré le fait d'être entouré de chasseur, un otage à agiter sous le nez de Bobby qui avait vu clair dans son jeu. Peut-être pour cela que le vieux chasseur paraissait tellement contre leur relation, Bobby lui disait qu'Harry était dangereux et il ne semblait pas parler de la morsure de lycan.

«- La chasse Dean, la chasse.» Sa propre voix lui parut enrouée et faible face au silence qui l'oppressait.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, la moitié du liquide se trouvait dans ses veines l'autre attendait patiemment au fond de la bouteille de verre qu'il la consomme. Et ce n'était pas assez pour chasser Harry, pour se marteler en tête qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre et que c'était mieux ainsi. Que tout était mieux s'ils se trouvaient loin, qu'ils ne se revoient jamais. Il pouvait encaisser ce nouveau coup tordu de la vie, n'avait-il pas surmonter tout le reste ? Foutaises. Dean n'avait rien avalé depuis le début, il avançait seulement parce que c'était soit ça soit se recroqueviller dans un coin en suppliant sa mère de venir le chercher. Il chassait parce que c'était le résumé de sa vie et qu'il ne connaissait rien d'autre, il devait se faire pardonner auprès de Sam parce que c'était lui qui avait amené le démon aux yeux jaunes chez son frère et c'était de sa faute si Jessica était morte. Il devait venger son père et sa mère, il devait digérer et avancer parce qu'Harry ne reviendras pas, parce qu'il était un sorcier, un loup-garou, ou quoi que ce soit qu'il soit et qu'il ne possédait aucune raison valable de revenir tourmenter un pauvre chasseur pathétique comme lui. Harry sera en sécurité où qu'il soit allé et il ne reviendra pas.

«- Hey, tu es là.

\- Hm. » Dean but une nouvelle gorgée, Sam s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte en le fixant avec cet air désolé qui l'irritait. «Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

\- Parler.

\- Tout va bien Sam, y a pas besoin de _parler_.

\- Je vois ça. » Le cadet soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le sol face à son aîné, attrapant la bouteille de ses mains pour en boire à son tour. «Harry va me manquer.

\- Si c'est pour dire ça tu peux aller geindre ailleurs.

\- Écoute Dean, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais-

\- Il ne reviendra pas Sam, on peux pleurer ce gamin autant qu'on veux, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de- C'est un _sorcier_. » Au départ, Dean n'avait pas voulu dire ça, il ne voulait même pas que ce mot sorte comme une insulte, mais il exécrait les sorcières et Harry était un sorcier et il détestait plus encore le fait d'avouer à Sam qu'il avait envie de le pleurer.

«- En fait, c'est un Enfant d'Avalon. » Déclara son cadet avec un mince sourire hésitant.

«- Un _quoi_ ?

\- Ouais, c'est bizarre, non ? C'est la première fois qu'on en croise un.

\- Mec, c'est quoi ce charabia ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, c'est un sorcier qui ne dépends pas des démons pour ses pouvoirs.

\- Tous les sorciers ne dépendant pas des démons.

\- Et c'est là que ça deviens intéressant. » Sam avait prit ce ton qu'il prenait lors d'une chasse pour donner des informations importantes, alors Dean se pencha en avant en ayant l'air intéressé. «Il n'existe qu'une sorte de sorcellerie, celle des personnes comme Harry.

\- Ouais…?

\- Ceux qui pratiquent le Wicca sont en contact avec des objets nourrit par la magie d'un enfant d'Avvalon, parfois ils n'en ont même pas conscience, mais cette magie ne viens pas de leur propre fait, ce qui veux dire qu'ils ne sont pas considérés comme Enfant d'Avalon. » Sam agita les mains, Dean prit un air un peu perdu, l'alcool n'aidait pas des masses. «Toutes les sorcières qu'on a chassées avait un grimoire, il suffit simplement qu'un démon trouve l'un de ces objets et le donne à la personne ayant vendu son âme, les démons ne _peuvent_ pas offrir la magie ils peuvent seulement changer le contenu physique du bouquin et c'est le livre qui fourni la puissance nécessaire aux rituels.

\- Ok Sam, et tu as trouvé ce savoir comment ?

\- Bobby. » Dodelinant la tête, Dean l'invita à continuer. «Il est rentré en début d'après-midi et on a complété ses recherches sur le sujet, Dean, tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Dépends de l'heure.

\- Le soleil est couché.

\- Depuis un moment alors. » Dean récupéra sa bouteille, mais ne l'amena pas à sa bouche, il regarda plutôt les longues griffures sur le mur. «Donc on oublie l'histoire du philtre d'amour.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Harry était un gentil.

\- Ouais.

\- Peu importe, il n'est plus là.»

Et il chercha à prendre une nouvelle gorgée, renifla en voyant la bouteille vide et fit les yeux de chiot mouillé à Sam. Ce dernier hésita un instant, avant d'hocher la tête, se disant que Dean en avait bien le droit avec tout ça et se releva afin d'aller chercher de quoi boire un peu plus, de quoi manger également parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir son frère faire un coma éthylique juste devant lui. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de leur nuit dans le bunker à boire et à manger et à échanger quelques monosyllabe, enfin Sam parlait et Dean lui répondait par des monosyllabes, la plupart du temps son regard focalisé sur la rouille ou les griffures car malgré le taux d'alcool dans son sang, il y avait toujours cette question sur le fait qu'Harry n'avait pas pu ouvrir la porte, alors quelque chose d'autre se trouvait là. Dean ne fit plus attention à son frère au bout d'un moment, une bouteille de bière après tous les alcool fort nichée au creux de sa main, il laissa son esprit dérailler en plein. Il s'imaginait une maison, celle de Lawrence sans aucun doute, ouais. Dean se voyait bien dans cette maison, assis sous le proche et Sam qui jouerait avec son gosse dans la pelouse, Jessica les encourageant en riant à ses côtés et Bobby qui remonterait l'allée avec des bières à la main, puis John et Marie, assis tous les deux sur des fauteuils, l'un commentant les passes de son cadet à son petit-fils avec lui et l'autre discutant avec Harry. Le chasseur savait que sa mère adorerait Harry et ce dernier n'était pas un sorcier ou un loup-garou, il se contentait juste d'être Harry. Son Harry. Dans cette vision, il n'y avait ni démon, ni chasse ni quoi que ce soit de Surnaturel, juste les gens qu'il aimait et il voulait s'accrochait à cela, parce que tout ce qui lui restait au final c'était des rêves éphémères d'un bonheur auquel il n'aurait jamais le droit.

Dean ne sut pas exactement comment il avait rejoins sa chambre, glissé dans les draps et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller qu'avait utilisé Harry, à la recherche de son odeur et du sommeil qui le fuyait. Il ne trouva pas le premier, mais le deuxième le faucha alors que les rayons timides du soleil levant noyaient sa chambre. Ce fut nébuleux, indistinct, mais il lui sembla que quelque chose lui arrivait, dans l'ordre des choses il dû faire face à une grande bestiole tentaculaire et aux grandes dents ressemblant au kraken en ayant après son estomac, dû prendre le thé avec oiseau doré piaillant jusqu'à lui marteler le crâne, se fit poursuivre par un chihuahua démoniaque et dû sauver une princesse enfermée par un dragon dans un donjon avec de longs cheveux noirs. Et des yeux émeraudes. Sa princesse ressemblait à la version féminine d'Harry. Ou peut-être pas puisque lorsqu'il réussit à la sortir de là, elle retira sa perruque et lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser.

Le poids qu'il reçu sur lui n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque princesse et expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons, un cri de sauvage parvint enfin à ses oreilles et il se débattit un instant avec ce qui l'attaquait, tentant tant bien que mal d'attraper le flingue sous son oreiller tout en jurant comme un charretier sur le fait que la maison de Bobby n'était plus sûre. Dean fini par attraper les deux poignets de l'assaillant et rencontra le regard vert rieur et sa touffe de cheveux qu'il lui raserait bien un jour si la coupe à la Samantha ne lui allait pas aussi bien. Pendant un bref instant, il essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait avant de reconnaître Sam et son grand sourire niais et d'arriver d'assimiler le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune attaque en cours ou que ce n'était pas un inconnu lui disant quelque chose sur lui mais bel et bien son frère le réveillant d'une façon qu'il n'avait plus faites depuis qu'il était partit faire ses études.

«- Putain Sam, t'es pas croyable ! » Il souriait en repoussant son frère qui fut docile et descendit de son ventre. «On peux savoir pourquoi tu as des envies de suicide d'un coup ?

\- Il y a Harry au téléphone. » Dean sentit son cœur rater un battement avant de partir tambouriner follement contre sa cage thoracique, tentant de s'échapper et son visage entier reflétait sa surprise, sa joie et son indécision. «Oh mec tu devrais voir ta tête.

\- La ferme Sam, où est le téléphone ?

\- Là-bas, je vous laisse, mais si vous avez des envies de faire des cochonneries, n'oubli pas que ta chambre est collée à celle de Bobby.

\- Bitch.

\- Jerk. »

La porte se referma, Dean glissa hors des draps, se frotta l'arrière de la nuque de gêne et fini par prendre l'appareil et l'amener contre son oreille. Le chasseur ne savait pas quoi dire, parce qu'Harry ressentait peut-être aussi ce- _ça_ ou alors il avait simplement oublié quelque chose, peut-être qu'il allait dire qu'il reviendrait dès qu'il aurait calmé la brunette à crinière de lion et Dean se rendit compte d'une chose concernant Harry et lui. C'était effrayant. Effrayant de comprendre soudainement que ce cœur, celui que qu'il emmurait profondément derrière du sarcasme et des blagues plus ou moins douteuses, cet organe traitre qu'il avait juré de n'offrir à personne tant qu'il chassait, ce-cet attachement bien plus fort que cette affection envers Sam, tout cela appartenait à Harry. A ce sorcier dont il entendait la respiration à l'autre bout du combiner, qu'il voulait embrasser jusqu'à lui couper le souffle, le ramener contre lui et ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Et c'était j _uste_ , c'était aussi _mal_ , parce qu'Harry était un sorcier et lui un chasseur, que peu importait ce qu'il pourrait dire maintenant, son sorcier serait plus en sécurité hors de ce pays.

«- Salut. » La voix était douce, Dean ferma les yeux en sentant son cœur sombrer quelque part au niveau où il se trouvait lorsqu'il avait perdu son père.

«- Salut… Tu vas bien ?

\- Un peu fatigué, mais je survivrais et toi ?

\- Je vais bien. » Un court silence, ce n'était pas vrai, Dean n'avait demandé que peu de chose dans toute sa vie et aujourd'hui il n'y en avait qu'une seule qu'il voulait réclamer tout en sachant que ce serait trop dangereux pour Harry. Qu'il reste, Dieu qu'il reste avec lui. «Il y a… Quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir.

\- Oui…?

\- Tu n'étais pas seul dans le bunker, n'est-ce pas ? » La question le surprit tout autant que son interlocuteur, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire à la base, mais Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas voir Harry dépérir et lui non plus, il devait penser au jeune homme. «Je dis ça à cause de la rouille et du fait que la porte ait été ouverte de façon… humaine..? »

«- Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens pas. » Un soupir. Le chasseur serra les dents, parce que c'est tellement facile de se jeter sur un sujet de chasse pour étouffer ses suppliques avant qu'elles ne franchissent ses lèvres. «Je me souviens juste d'avoir poursuivit Sam jusqu'au dehors et d'essayer d'échapper à des chiens.

\- Oh. » Dean s'assit sur le lit, la tête basse et regardant le sol. Il s'en foutait pour l'instant. Il s'en foutait complètement de ce qui avait ouvert la porte parce que la question la plus difficile restait à poser. «Dans combien de temps pars-tu ?

\- Je reste.

\- Quoi ?! » Le déni, complet. L'espoir qui explose dans son cœur avant qu'il ne l'étouffe, Harry n'avait aucune raison de rester, sauf si celle-ci le concernait lui et c'était mauvais, parce qu'il avait un démon à pourchasser, un démon qui s'en prendrait au petit brun sans hésitation. «Attends, tu reste ici parce que- parce qu'on- tu ne peux pas être sérieux !

\- Et si c'était le cas ? » Il paraissait en colère, Dean eut un bref sourire qui se ternit bien vite. «Tiens, c'est vrai que pour toi ça ne veux rien dire, après tout tu drague tout ce qui bouge, mais je-

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase, surtout ne la finis pas. » Cela achèverait Dean et ce dernier savait que si Harry la finissait alors il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière, il ne pourrait plus fuir, donc il soupira et prit sur lui une nouvelle fois. Pour le bien d'Harry. «Rentre chez toi Harry et n'appelle jamais plus ce numéro. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, Dean raccrocha. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains en se disant qu'il avait fait le bon choix, qu'il était un chasseur alcoolique ne pouvant rien apporter de bon à ce jeune homme ayant la vie devant soit et même si c'était un sorcier ou un loup-garou ou un de ces trucs appelé Enfant d'Avalon, sa place n'était pas ici. Dean pouvait revenir en arrière, enterrer son cœur plus profondément, oublier cette relation, trouver un autre homme ou même retourner entre les cuisses d'une femme. Harry était derrière lui. Le chasseur l'avait chassé de sa vie, il irait en sécurité, loin, mais en sécurité. Le portable percuta le mur de plein fouet sous un de ses cris de rage, il ne fit pas attention à la batterie de l'appareil rebondissant, ni à l'écran se brisant, il ne fit pas attention aux cavalcades dans l'escalier ou à sa porte qui s'ouvrait grandement. Son poing droit rencontra le mur, violemment, le gauche envoya valser la lampe de chevet avant de frapper en rythme sur la tapisserie. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Son regard vert était furieux, contre lui, contre sa putain de vie, contre ces monstres et contre son père. Il serrait ses dents au lieu de se mordre la langue, se disant qu'il était le pire de tous, que ces "bons choix" lui arrachaient toujours ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, parce qu'il était un lâche se cachant derrière de la fausse assurance. Il n'était pas fort, il le savait, il faisait croire qu'il l'était et tenait le coup parce que s'il ne maintenait pas cette image pour rassurer son frère alors ce serait le dernier des minables, mais il n'était pas fort, il ne pourrait jamais protéger Harry, il ne pourrait jamais protéger Sam ou qui que ce soit et jusqu'au moment où tout lui tombera sur la gueule, il devait tenir le coup.

«- Dean ?

\- Il est partit. » Dean cessa de frapper le mur en dépliant lentement ses doigts, observant ces mains un court instant avant de relever le regard vers un Sam inquiet. «Il ne reviendra pas. »

Son petit-frère parut avaler de travers, prit une inspiration tremblante, puis hocha la tête. Il fut immédiatement auprès de Dean pour lui soigner les mains qu'il s'était abîmée et Dean reconnaissait ces légers tremblements dans le corps de Sam, ceux qui disait qu'il encaissait le coup comme il le pouvait mais qu'il avait besoin de son grand-frère. Dean posa une main sur son épaule, la resserra même si cela le picota et esquissa un sourire maladroit, très Winchester.

«- Tout va bien Sam, on forme une super équipe tous les deux.

\- Ouais. » Sam hocha la tête un peu plus vigoureusement. «Ouais, tous les deux on est une bonne équipe.

\- Maintenant que vous avez fini votre moment, il y a une chasse qui n'attends que vous les filles. »

Ils se tournèrent dans un même ensemble vers Bobby qui les observait, une lueur inquiète au fond du regard, mais avec cette position déterminée leur faisant comprendre qu'il leur botterait les fesses s'ils se laissait aller. Sam hocha encore la tête, peut-être qu'à force de la secouer ainsi il finirait par la faire tomber et Dean eut un sourire féroce. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur qu'une chasse pour passer ses nerfs et lui rappeler qu'il était le fils de John.

* * *

 **Parce que tout ce qui peut nous aider, c'est une main tendue**

* * *

Parfois on a tous envie de frapper Dean, n'est-ce pas ? Ne fuyez pas ! Je vous promets que l'amour vaincra ! *t _ousse_ *

Petite chose à savoir : **Je redisparaît jusqu'aux environs du 30** , du coup vous n'aurez pas la suite la semaine prochaine. C'était pas prévu du tout, on m'as mise au courant en fin de journée ce qui explique que vous avez le chapitre à cette heure-ci (au moins cette fois ils me l'ont dit, là je poste, je choppe ma valise et je suis partie). Désolée, vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir me tuer.


	14. ANNONCE

**ANNONCE DE LA MORT QUI TUE LA MORT**

Alors pour ceux qui se demandent : Non je ne suis pas morte et c'est pas faute à mes patrons d'avoir essayé. On m'avais dis qu'en restauration on ne devait pas vraiment compter ses heures si on ne voulait pas trop déprimer, je confirme. Brefouille, je fais ce petit message pour vous donner des nouvelles, j'ai mon emploi du temps qui va un peu s'alléger maintenant qu'ils ont engagé un autre équipier pour soulager l'équipe ( _normalement, j'ai pas signé pour un 24h/24 et 7j/7 moi D8 - Ceci n'est pas vrai, c'est juste mon ressentit._ )

Du coup ! Passons à ce qui vous intéresse réellement, les fics :

 **A savoir** , avec le NaNoWriMo ( _auquel je ne participe pas parce que j'ai une limite à mon masochisme, mais bon courage à tout ceux qui le font,_ _ **FIGHT**_ **!** ) dont une de mes bêta est dedans et la seconde travail sur un dossier, avec les fêtes de Nowel/Nouvel an qui approchent et mon emploi du temps qui a été un peu chaotique depuis ces deux derniers mois, on n'a pas vraiment fait le check de toutes les fics que je compte poster ou même entamées celles en cours, on en ai aux OS encore ( _ma faute, sorry, elles m'ont déjà envoyé des corrections et me suis pas penchée dessus, méchante moi_.) Ah, et j'vous raconte le kidnapping de mon pc ? Actuellement je l'ai récupéré et- Non… J'vais arrêter de vous embêter.

 **Je reprendrais mes publications courant Janvier, voir début Février. **

Pour vous faire patienter, voilà quelques titres de fics/suite/OS donc vous aurez le droit l'année prochaine (sans trop de détails tant qu'on n'a pas travaillé dessus, avec des résumés temporaires, tiens, parce que je suis gentille tout plein) :

• Bien des Façons d'aimer •

• La Danse des Funambules •

• Demain il sera trop tard •

• L'esquisse (2OS) •

 _Il n'y a pas plus merveilleux rêve que ces bras enlaçant son corps au rythme d'un conte fredonné, secret du cœur de ses nuits et cauchemar au creux de ses jours._

• A cet amour vicié •

• Café du matin (HP - OS, ira peut-être dans l'Esquisse.) •

• First Aid Kid (Supernatural) •

UA. _Sam a toujours vécu avec sa mère, mais celle-ci viens de mourir, lui faisant découvrir qu'il avait un père et surtout que son frère aîné est en vie._ /Child Sam/

• De Plume et d'Amour (Supernatural - 2OS) •

 _La nuit leur appartenait, c'était aussi simple que cela, entre ces ailes et ces regards échangés la chasse n'était qu'un murmure lointain._

• Tout de Lui (Supernatural - Os) •

 _Ce que j'aime chez toi, ce n'est pas que ta voix profonde ou ton regard merveilleux, ce n'est pas uniquement tes mains caressantes ou tes murmures apaisants, ni ton caractère si difficile à apprivoiser ou même ton âme et ses promesses. Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ce que donne tout cela rassemblé, c'est ce tout qui fais ce que tu es._

• Wild (Cross Supernatural/HP - OS) •

 _Harry n'avait pas prévu que cela devienne aussi compliqué, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était accomplir sa vengeance, pas avoir des chasseurs aux fesses. Littéralement._

• Seize the Day (Cross Supernatural/HP - OS) •

• I'm just here (Cross Supernatural/HP - OS(?)) •

 _C'est comme un vent froid, mais peut-être un peu plus glacial encore, quelque chose que nul ne peux toucher même s'ils le voulaient de tout leur être._

•Cet Inconnu dans la foule (Cross Twi/HP - 3Parties) •

 _OS. Ils se rencontrent un jour au beau milieu d'une foule et leurs regards s'accrochent. Il n'en fallut pas plus, pour qu'Harry sente ces papillons dans son cœur, qu'il le cherche de nouveau entre ces inconnus et que leur histoire commence._

• La caresse de ton piano ( Cross Twi/HP - OS(?)) •

 _OS. Edward est partit à Voltera chercher la Mort, parce qu'il n'a plus rien qui le retiens dans le monde des vivants. Mais la Mort est un jeune homme aux grand yeux verts qui est décidé à ne pas le laisser faire._

• All glory have Price (Cross Avenger/HP - OS) •

 _My heart's a drum, and when the beat stops it'll be the death of me. C'est tout, c'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin de savoir pour sentir les larmes couler._

Il y aura peut-être d'autres fics ou OS en cours de route ou qui ne seront pas postés (j'ai un gros doute pour "First Aid Kid" et "I'm just here".)

 **/!\ Pour Bien des façons d'aimer** , je n'en ai pas encore discuté avec ma bêta qui va travailler avec moi dessus, mais il y a des chances que je la réécrive ( _oui, encore, désolée_ ) parce qu'avoir perdu la suite m'a un peu ( _beaucoup_ ) bloquée sur la fic et ça me fait culpabiliser de ne pas pouvoir vous poster la suite alors qu'il y a des lectrices formidables qui la suivent. ( _Petit clin d'œil en également à Flo, j'ai le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à chacune de tes reviews, merci, mais je ne te répondrais pas parce que ce serait un spoil complet :P_ )

En parlant de review. Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, même à des personnes qui ont postulés pour le poste de bêta. Je m'en excuse, je me suis tellement mélangée les pinceaux que je n'arrive pas à savoir à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je n'ai pas répondu, outre le fait que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps à un moment et que gérer Ff sur téléphone n'est pas dans mes cordes. Sachez juste que je vous ai tous lues, que j'ai adorée chacun de vos mots, ils m'ont fait sourires, certains rire et beaucoup m'ont remontés le moral après des journées particulièrement difficile.

 **UN GROS MERCI A VOUS TOUS AVEC DE GROS BISOUS !** De me lire, d'être là et d'être d'aussi bonnes lectrices, si je le pouvais je vous ferais à tous un gros câlin aussi~

Et parce qu'on se reverras certainement pas avant : **BON NOWEEEEEL** ! _Que le papa nowel vous offre plein de cadeau et de chocolats_ ! **BON NOUVEL AAAAAAAAAN !** _En espérant que vous prendrez des résolutions faciles à tenir et n'abusez pas trop de l'alcool si vous n'avez pas de Sam :P_

 _Casey_


End file.
